A Tale from the Thousand Lake
by Kogaxe
Summary: Cap 8 finalmente arriba(advertencia:Lemon,luego no me reclamen)El joven príncipe Atem esta a punto de subir al trono, hay un relajo en el palacio, Marik no soporta ver partir a Isis ¿Podrá Bakura "ayudarle?,uno de los futuros sacerdotes no acepta su dstin
1. Will You

He aqui...SIIIIIIII!!!!!!! yoooo!!!!!!! Aqui molestando, jodiendo como quieran decirlo...con otro ficcie wajajajaja....wajajajajaja...esteee ya, me calmo, esta vez con una pareja que tenía que poner como protagonista de la historia…:Joey X Kaiba, XD no es lindo? Es que…creo que ciertas personitas se quedaron con las ganas de matarme por las jaladas/tarugadas/mensadas/taradeces que hice en "Sol de Invierno" con esta pareja…si…muy a "lo dejo a tu imaginación" y por eso…quieren verme muerta  ..U, así que aquí ta toda una de mis bastardas historias dedicadas a esta linda parejita, pero claro que saldrán Yami-Atem y Yugi, obvio que si!!! si es mi pareja yaoi favorita XD, posiblemente otras también…

mmmm…fic basado en bastardos hechos de la bastarda vida de la bastarda realidad…unos cuantos, no se asusten ¬¬U….ya saben, Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece…(sólo escribo porque…de no hacerlo…me pasaría todo el día jugando Play Station o.  con la guitarra…o…haciendo desmadres, sólo para entretenerme un rato n.nU) es propiedad de Kazuki Takashi y Konami…malditos se hacen millonarios con mi dinero ;; malditas cartas…. no cuestan 2 varos ooU

------------------------------------------

A tale from the Thousand Lake

Capítulo 1

=========¿Lo harás?========

-----------------------------------------

Vaya que ha estado todo muy tranquilo, el viento…se siente  muy fresco, los tenues rayos de luz, provenientes del resplandeciente sol, apenas acarician mi pálida tez, puedo ver el cielo azul a través del cristal transparente de la ventana, veo las nubes…tan claras, blancas…lentas…

Si, definitivamente todo esta muy tranquilo, las copas de los árboles apenas son movidas por la ligera brisa de la tarde, es un paisaje agradable, así puedo relajarme y leer un poco, acostado, descansando en mi cama.

Tanta tranquilidad me obliga a percibir ciertos detalles que antes hubieran pasado inadvertidos, como el hecho de que casi nunca puedo descansar en mi cama, siempre estoy tan atareado con tanto trabajo, es cierto, tengo responsabilidades, un poco más exigentes que los tipos promedio de mi edad.

Soy diferente a todos ellos, dirijo una empresa, aún encontrándome en la plenitud de mi juventud, soy un duelista campeón, pero lo más importante…

-¡¡¡¡Seto!!!!

Te tengo a ti…

De repente, siento la calidez embriagante de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, debo admitirlo…aún no puedo entender como haces para que no pueda notar tu presencia antes de que te avientes hacia mi…pero me haces feliz, con esos pequeños detalles que crees que no puedo notar…pero son muy valiosos para mi, en esencia, es lo que me hace amarte aún más.

"Inu…vas a hacer que me de un ataque al corazón"

Te digo con una sonrisa, pero dibujando una expresión seria a la vez, tú me conoces, así soy yo.

-No seas exagerado, sé que te encanta que te sorprenda así…mi amor nn

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, no sé que es…pero me cautivas aún más cada vez que te observo, realmente no puedo entender cual es esa magia que te rodea y que me atrae a ti, sólo sé que me encanta y que me has hecho muy feliz. Adoro ver tu sonrisa, más por que sé que es sólo para mí.

"Eso no es cierto"

Comienzo a jugar contigo, al mismo tiempo que acaricio tus rubios mechones y mis ojos azules se pierden en los tuyos, estoy encantado con sólo verte.

-mmm…¿qué haces?

De repente, tomas el libro que tenía entre las manos y lo revisas, lo regresas a su lugar y me observas, sin dejar de acariciar tu cabeza y jugar con tu cabello te pregunto "¿qué?"

-Te ves muy sexy con esos anteojos Seto

Nuevamente me sonrojo, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Es la primera vez que tengo toda esta mezcla de sentimientos, lentamente acerco tu rostro al mío  para contemplarte mejor, tu comienzas a besarme, primero lenta y tímidamente, después con cierta pasión.

"Te amo"

-y yo a ti…y mucho…

"Dime una cosa…¿te quedarás conmigo?"

Pregunto entre besos y caricias, pero…algo pasa…veo borroso y…no alcanzo a escuchar tu respuesta…sólo puedo ver tus labios moverse…por alguna razón puedo deducir que has dicho…

           "Lo haré"…

-----------------------------

BEEEPP BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEP BEEP

-mmm? --U …¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!! OO

El reloj despertador había sonado con unos minutos de retraso, en verdad que había tomado por sorpresa al joven CEO, por un instante intentó buscar con su brazo si realmente no había nadie  más en su cama…junto a él, al darse cuenta de lo obvio siguió buscando inconscientemente y había llegado hasta la orilla de la cama, por consiguiente se había caído de la misma…ahora yacía en el piso alfombrado de su habitación, envuelto entre las sábanas y cobijas.

Con trabajos logró despertar del todo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, se talló uno de ellos con el puño y se quedó pensando durante algunos segundos…

Seto: ¿Por qué soñé algo…como eso? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y si, Seto Kaiba no podía encontrar la respuesta al ¿por qué había soñado con su peor rival, el más odiado, según él? AAHHH pero no era el hecho de que había soñado con él, ¡era el sueño! Se había visto a sí mismo acostado con ese a que llamaba perro, muy a gusto, ambos muy cariñosos…¡Besándose!, y él…él estaba encantado con el rubio! Incluso le había dicho "te amo"…

No era lo que más le atormentaba, no…era el hecho de que al despertar éste, había esperado encontrar al co-protagonista de su sueño ahí…en la realidad!! Dormido junto a él y en su cama…

==¿Sr. Kaiba? Disculpe que le moleste pero mandó por la limosina, ya esta aquí. ¿Va a tardar aún?==

La voz proveniente  del intercomunicador instalado en su cuarto lo había obligado a disipar sus pensamientos e interrogatorios, se dirigió al aparato para poder contestar.

Seto: Dígale que espere cuanto me sea necesario- contestó empleando un tono de voz frío y firme, como era costumbre en él.

==Si Sr. Kaiba, como usted ordene==

Seto: (pensando en voz alta) Y ahora…en qué estaba…

Debido a la reciente confusión que le había originado su tan "curioso" sueño no recordó su más importante prioridad en la vida: el trabajo…

Como era una costumbre muy a la Seto Kaiba, el mayor empresario de la corporación debía ir a atender sus responsabilidades como el alto mandatario que era, aún siendo domingo por la mañana, aún después de haberse dormido hasta quien sabe que hora de la madrugada por estar terminando un proyecto que tenía pendiente desde hacía algunas semanas.

Pero…¿había sido tan importante ese sueñito, tanto como para olvidar lo que tenía y debía hacer?...sin duda, no sabía que pensar al respecto, sólo responderse a sí mismo un:

-Debo estar sufriendo alucinaciones --U

Claro que era aceptable pensar algo como eso, tanto café durante las últimas noches afectaría hasta al organismo más saludable, su perfecto rostro se veía cansado, se le habían formado unas ligeras ojeras, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la mente hecha un mar de preguntas  ¿cómo aguantaba tanto trabajo si no rebasaba los dieciocho años?

Claro que estaba conciente de que de algún lugar tenían que salir todas esas lindas y costosas gabardinas tan de pocas tuercas que siempre se cargaba o esas cartas raras que siempre llevaba en ese gigantesco portafolios que más bien parecía funda para guitarra, alucine todo fumado de los discos de duelo, su torneo en zeppellin y toda la onda, aunque eso prácticamente había sido capricho de Isis…nada del destino ni duelo épico del faraón y del sacerdote…bueno, el punto es que seguramente había invertido un buen varo en todo eso, y no había sido gracias a su linda carita o a su actitud prepotente, no, debía trabajar si quería seguir con todos esos lujos y continuar con su imperio y legado.

Después de todo, su último sueño tenía algo de aparente verdad, él era diferente a todos los demás, en muchos aspectos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Waaaaaajum…-bostezó apenas escuchó el reloj despertador hacer un escándalo, retumbándole muy cerca del oído, le dio un puñetazo que hizo que cayera al suelo y dejara de sonar.

El muchacho rubio comenzó a despegar la cara de la almohada lentamente, abriendo pesadamente los ojos, se talló uno de ellos y despeinó aún más su cabello.

Incorporándose lentamente sobre la cama, quedando sentado, comenzó a pensar un poco…

Joey: Que sueño tan raro…

Una vez que salió de su reflexivo estado buscó algún reloj, recordó que había tirado el más cercano intentando callarlo, al mirarlo, con el cristal roto y apenas colgando del cable, se percató de la hora:

Las 7:00 de la mañana  de un soleado domingo

Joey: Ya se me hizo tarde -- ...¿por qué levantarme temprano en domingo para ir a repartir diarios ;;? …aaahhh!!! Como detesto el horario de este trabajo ¬¬

Nuevamente volvió a bostezar, pretendiendo quedarse a dormir unos cinco minutos más, pero recordó que no podía faltar a su reciente responsabilidad, por más que quisiera, no le volverían a aceptar esa excusa de que "su pececito dorado había muerto envenenado"

Si incluso le pesaba levantarse para ir a la escuela, aún más para trabajar el domingo en la mañana.

Pero así era él, Joey Weehler, demasiado despreocupado, alegre, algo infantil, un gran amigo…

Amable y sincero, muy impulsivo, eso si, pero era una persona muy agradable, siempre trataba de hacer nuevos amigos, y era muy bueno y leal con los que ya tenía, especialmente con el grupo de amigos que conformaban Yugi, Tea, Tristán, Duke…quien terminó por aceptarlo como un amigo, Bakura…

Tenía un gran corazón y no dudaba en expresar sus sentimientos más profundos a las personas que apreciaba y que le importaban.

Muy distinto de su rival Kaiba Seto…

El CEO, era todo lo contrario de Joey, una persona fría y calculadora el cual podía contar a sus amigos con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban cinco dedos.

Alguien que raras y contadas ocasiones mostraba lo que en verdad sentía, no dejaba ver sus sentimientos, que alejaba a absolutamente todas las personas que no tuvieran que ver con su ámbito laboral.

Se preocupaba por todo y por nada a la vez, nunca sonreía, un empresario demasiado maduro para sus escasos diecisiete años.

Uno era amo y señor de tres poderosos y majestuosos Dragones blancos de Ojos azules, mientras que el otro había sido el portador del enigmático y sombrío Dragón negro de Ojos rojos.

Dos mundos completamente distintos…

Entonces…¿por qué uno había tenido un sueño que involucraba a ambos en una situación tan comprometedora e íntima?

Joey: Mmmm… --#- se queja al escuchar el rugido de su estomago- me muero de hambre…

Éste descubre su cuerpo de las cobijas y sábanas que le rodeaban para poder salir de la cama, al ponerse de pie vuelve a despeinar su cabello intentando despertarse por completo, enseguida estiró los brazos al aire y bostezó.

Minutos después el rubio ya se encontraba vestido con su pantalón de mezclilla azul y una chamarra negra, dispuesto para salir a trabajar, aunque su rostro dejaba ver un notable cansancio.

Antes de salir a emprender su matutina rutina se dirigió a la cocina, más específicamente al refrigerador, lo abrió desganadamente y como si ya supiera lo que iba a encontrar.

Joey: ¬¬# que la c%1n6)a!!!!!!!

Aunque ya sabía cual iba a ser el resultado no dejó de asombrarse…o molestarse, no había más que un litro de leche que había caducado hace dos semanas, unas cuantas tortillas con muchos puntitos negros y verdes y una cosa rara, viscosa, que parecía tener vida propia, en un traste de plástico.

Sin otra solución más que resignarse, Joey azotó la puerta del refrigerador con coraje, nuevamente tendría que largarse con la panza vacía, por toda su prisa casi había olvidado peinarse, vaya que en ocasiones era descuidado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nii Sama!!! ¿No vas a desayunar hoy tampoco?

Seto: No Mokuba, no tengo hambre…

Eran apenas las 7:15 y Kaiba Mokuba ya estaba despierto, aplastado en el sillón de la sala, una pequeña, la que se encontraba más cerca de la cocina, comiendo palomitas y jugo de naranja, con control remoto en la mano y poniendo casi el cien por ciento de su atención en la televisión.

Mokuba: Te va a hacer daño Seto…tanto trabajo y  muy poca comida

Seto: Naa…no es importante, puedo sobrevivir con café y azúcar…

Mokuba: ¬¬…tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es cierto

Seto: --U ya…me voy hermano

Y sin más que discutir el joven CEO terminó de arreglarse su gabardina blanca y su portafolios, dio un último sorbo a su taza de café y se despidió de su hermano, quien se quedaba observándolo con una expresión preocupada y llena de duda.

Habían pasado al menos unos 10 minutos desde que una de las mucamas de la casa Kaiba había llamado al joven empresario para informarle de su vehículo y éste ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, vaya que era rápido y decidido en todo lo que hacía, incluso en su arreglo matutino, después de todo, no por nada había llegado a la cima.

Caminaba lento pero muy seguro de si mismo, con la frente en alto y una expresión fría y seria dibujada en el rostro, portador de un semblante lleno de decisión.

Un empleado de la mansión Kaiba abrió la puerta de la lujosa limosina, al mismo tiempo que hacía una ligera reverencia ante el presidente de la corporación y extendía la mano que tenía libre en dirección al vehículo.

Seto sólo se limitó a entrar en éste sin titubeo alguno, esperó a que la puerta volviera a cerrar y colocó su única carga, su portafolios, sobre ambas rodillas.

-Buenos días señor Kaiba- saludó cortésmente el chofer, girando un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo a Seto.

El poseedor de tres ojiazules sólo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos esperando llegar al edificio de la corporación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey iba con algunos minutos de retraso a su trabajo, en algunas ocasiones incluso había deseado no ser tan distraído para ciertas cosas.

Iba apresurado, pedaleando con todas las fuerzas que le proporcionaban sus piernas y en parte, sus brazos, sobre su bicicleta. La suave brisa matutina acariciaba su rostro y la velocidad con la que se dirigía al trabajo hacía que su cabello se despeinara, aún más de lo que ya estaba, los rayos y el, no muy intenso, brillo del sol casi golpeaba sus ojos.

Joey: (pensando) Sólo espero que no se acuerden de que ya he llegado tarde antes --U

Con su única esperanza en mente, intentó aumentar su velocidad desesperadamente.

Algún tiempo y un sermón por parte de un jefe después…

Joey: Si…gracias Yugi me encantaría nnU

Casi enseguida de haber escuchado esto, el mejor amigo del joven rubio, Yugi Mutou volvió a entrar a su casa-tienda de juegos para después regresar con el vaso de jugo de frutas que le había prometido a su cansado y sediento amigo, el pequeño duelista había salido a recibirlo aún vestido con su pijama azul cielo de estrellitas doradas, no era para sorprenderse, cualquiera dormía hasta tarde los domingos, después de tener que pasar por una rutina diaria de levantarse antes de que el sol ilumine el cielo y la ciudad.

Por su parte, Joey tomó asiento en la banqueta cercana a la casa justo después de dejar apoyada su bicicleta contra una pared.

Inhaló profundamente y en el acto pudo sentir como el ligero viento acariciaba su rostro, exhaló y se sintió más relajado, aunque comenzó a recordar como se había salvado otra vez de un seguro castigo por parte de su superior.

Joey: ¡Discúlpeme señor!... de verdad que no volverá a pasar, fue culpa del despertador que se descompuso, a parte hay mucho tráfico…usted sabe…esas malditas manifestaciones por todas partes U, ¿a quien se le ocurre cerrar dos grandes avenidas? De verdad que no es mi culpa ;; !!!!!

-Joseph…vives a unas cuantas calles de aquí no tienes que toparte con ninguna avenida…

Joey: Es que…me vengo por un atajo

-mmm ¬¬U

Si…lo había hecho otra vez…llegaba tarde al trabajo, pero su jefe, un hombre joven y comprensivo…demasiado como para soportar a Joey…, sabía que era un muchacho comprometido con su trabajo…para nada puntual pero si muy eficiente.

- Ahh --U ¿que te vamos a hacer muchacho?

Joey: ¿Nada? =)

- ¬¬U

Joey: nnU

-No te hagas el gracioso y ve a cumplir con tu deber --U –le dijo finalmente para indicarle en donde debía recoger los diarios que debían ser entregados, junto con la ruta que debía seguir para cumplir con su trabajo.

Joey: Ahm…si =)…bueno, regreso en unas horas…Sale, ¡¡¡ahí la vemos!!!

-Oye pero…!!... ahh --U …-el hombre intentó gritarle para darle las últimas indicaciones pero el rubio ya se le había adelantado bastante como para que lo pudiera escuchar.

Joey…siempre tan impulsivo y distraído…pero simplemente, eso era lo que lo hacía ser tan especial y lindo, para algunos...

El rubio dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y miró a sus alrededores, las calles estaban casi desiertas, en ocasiones, al ver dicho panorama, se sentía mal por ser el único que no podía quedarse en casa comiendo tacos de barbacoa, hasta que ya no pudiera más, viendo las caricaturas domingueras y quedarse en pijama hasta las cuatro de la tarde…

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo, lo quiera o no, es mi responsabilidad" se había repetido en distintas ocasiones, cualquiera pensaría que después del tan generoso regalo que le hizo el pequeño duelista estrella tendría la vida arreglada, pero no, no fue así, él prefirió usar todo ese dinero para la operación de su hermana que estaba destinada a quedarse ciega si no se le atendía rápido…

Joey: Ahhh -- -suspiró, haciendo tronar sus nudillos y viendo al cielo- al menos ya voy a terminar…

Yugi: Joey!!!- llamó el pequeño sonriendo y trayendo consigo un par de vasos que contenían jugo.

Éste caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo y le extendió uno de los vasos, él lo tomó con ambas manos, casi con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la enorme felicidad que le causaba algo de líquido y comenzó a tomar el contenido del recipiente enseguida.

Joey: Gracias Yugi, me has salvado nn

Éste sólo le sonrió y comenzó a tomar su bebida lentamente, a diferencia del chico rubio.

Yugi: ¿No quieres pasar?

Joey: ¿Eh? No viejo gracias, necesito algo de aire nn y…me gusta ver las nubes…-dijo mirando al cielo y tapándose la cara para protegerse del sol.

El muchacho del cabello tricolor miró hacia la misma dirección y se sentó junto al rubio.

Yugi: Esta muy despejado ¿verdad?

Joey: Si, es de mañana…y en domingo ;;

Yugi: Vamos Joey, no es tan malo, al menos no trabajas como esclavo de sol a sol nnU

Joey: Lo sé…pero….pero…me da mucha flojera TT

Yugi: --U mmm….oye mira esa nube! Tiene forma de conejo =)- señaló a una gran nube mientras sostenía su vaso con una mano

 Miró hacia la dirección que señalaba Yugi

Joey: ¿De qué? No manches Yugi eso no tiene forma de conejo ¬¬ …

Yugi: nnU a mi me pareció que así era…

Joey: No …tiene más bien como…forma de gato =)

Yugi: Que curioso…esa parece un perro- señaló a otra que no estaba muy lejos

De repente el duelista menos experimentado de los dos sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Yugi: ¿Qué pasó oo?

Joey: Nada… es que me acordé de Kaiba

Yugi: ¿¡Kaiba?! OO

Joey: Seeeee…

Yugi: ¿Por lo de "perro"?

J: Algo así ¬¬U bueno…de hecho, anoche soñé con él…

Y: oo……em….que?! OO

J: Si…y con todos ustedes también…

Y: Vaya…y…Joey, se puede saber de que trató?

J: Fue …algo muy extraño…-dijo para sus adentros contemplando el paisaje que le rodeaba.

Una tranquila brisa húmeda acarició su rostro sereno…

Y: mmm? ..U

J: Em….bueno, yo….viejo, creo que ya es tarde, debo continuar nnU…si no quiero que me vuelvan a regañar --U

El rubio se apresuró a tomar su vehículo laboral y a abordarlo, intentó peinar su alborotado cabello, debido al trayecto recorrido y finalmente regresó el vaso, que había contenido jugo de frutas, a su amigo.

J: Gracias otra vez Yugi nn- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y ya arriba de la bicicleta

Y: Ah…-estuvo a punto de cuestionar a su amigo pero se detuvo- si Joey, no tienes porqué darlas…-dijo con una sonrisa un poco esforzada, prácticamente dejaba ver preocupación en el rostro del pequeño- cuídate.

J: Claro viejo, siempre lo hago XD, igual tu!!! Nos vemos!!!!

Joey se alejó rápidamente de la mirada de su joven amigo, éste lo veía desaparecer al dar vuelta en una esquina, aún con preocupación en su mirada.

Yugi se despidió de éste con la palma en el aire, justo en el momento en que sus ojos ya no alcanzaron a vislumbrarlo comenzó a bajar el brazo lentamente y a cambiar la expresión de su rostro, minutos después de que el joven Weehler hubo desaparecido, Yugi ya se encontraba dentro de la casa-tienda de juegos, recargado contra la puerta de la misma, con la mirada perdida y los brazos sobre la superficie de ésta, dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Él es fuerte…

Y: Ya lo sé, aún así…me preocupa mucho

Después de estas palabras, el espíritu del rompecabezas milenario de Yugi se materializó frente a éste.

Ym: Se nota que es desgastante el estilo de vida que esta llevando

Y: Tiene que hacerlo, es su único sostén…

Hubo unos momentos de silencio para ambos, Yugi estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, mientras que, la intranquilidad de Yami se debía a esos dos.

Ym: Aibou- decidió romper el silencio

Y: Si?

Ym: No te sientas mal, vas a ver como sabrá afrontar la situación, ha pasado por cosas peores

Y: Tienes razón- dijo sin mucho interés el muchacho

Ym: …

Y: …

Pasó un breve rato más, finalmente el antiguo faraón aclaró su garganta y se acercó a Yugi.

Ym: Tienes hambre Yugi nn- comentó agachándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, después comenzó a alborotarle el cabello, frotándolo rápidamente con toda la intención de despeinarlo.

Y: Si o- dijo entre risas el pequeño intentando, en vano, de quitarse a Yami de encima

…………………………………………………………………………

Seto: …

El cielo comenzaba a despejarse, las ramas de los árboles del jardín de la casa de Kaiba parecían hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al joven CEO, no era un camino corto para salir de la gran residencia, de hecho, a Seto le parecía infinitamente aburrida tal trayectoria, le agobiaba más que nada…nunca se había dado tiempo de apreciar el follaje que la naturaleza de su propia casa le ofrecía. Todo el camino para llegar al exterior por completo debía durar unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, realmente no mucho, pero para el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba le parecía una eternidad, no soportaba esperar para llegar a su más grande pasión, el trabajo.

"Tu pasado te persigue Seto"

S: ¿Qué?

-¿Disculpe señor?- escuchó decir al chofer

S: …

El joven castaño se quedó como petrificado en su acolchonado asiento, la preocupación inundó su rostro, sabía que no estaba alucinando…recordaba, para su desgracia, esa voz seria y penetrante…

"Te gustan las revanchas ¿no es así? Seto Kaiba…Seto…"

Volvió a escuchar, esa voz, interna en su cabeza y tan agobiante…pero sucediera lo que sucediera estaba decidido a no moverse ni un centímetro de su asiento…

………………………………………………

Algún tiempo después…

El joven CEO de la corporación Kaiba se encontraba corriendo por las calles, adentrándose en los callejones, lugares en los que nunca creyó meterse, después de todo si había cambiado de opinión y se dirigía a donde seguramente le esperaba la dueña de aquella profunda voz.

Había dejado atrás a su portafolios, su transporte y a un chofer con la boca abierta y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, nunca creyó que el joven Seto  daría una orden mas o menos así "Para el auto…si…¡¡¡procedo a pie!!!"

Había decidido llegar lo más rápido posible y deseaba que nadie se percatara de adónde iba, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina para salir del callejón y continuar por la avenida se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver…no ese día…no aquel momento…no después de…su sueño…

S: …ay no puede…-intentó terminar la frase pero no pudo, había sido descubierto…

CONTINUARA….

Ahí ta el primer capítulo de su tormento =D, nuevamente, el fic y los episodios tienen nombres de canciones (que original no? ¬¬U)

Oo a ver si no me cae derechos de autor…ejem, A Tale from the thousand lake es el título de un album de Amorphis n.n y Will You es una canción de P.O.D.


	2. Ayúdame a respirar

Otro capítulo wiii XD, espero que les esté gustando, aún no empieza la parte chida pero … nn como sea, gracias por los reviews!!!! XD

**Aguila**** Fanel: **Aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste como el primer cap. n.n el suspenso va a ser algo que estará presente en todo el fic n-

**Oriko**** Asakura: **Gracias por decir que mi fic es interesante, espero poder escribir algo…digamos aceptable, de esta pareja n.n

**Kendra**** Duvoa: **Acerca del final…realmente no puedo decir si será uno dulce o muy traumante…por que de hecho…ni siquiera yo sé ..U

**Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac: **Muchas...Muchas gracias por el review en verdad , que alegría que te guste lo que escribo.

A propósito del Lemon, esta vez, estoy segura de que si va a haber XD aunque realmente…no sé en qué momento ni cuánto pero de que habrá…habrá XD

--------------------------------------

A Tale from the Thousand Lake

Capítulo 2

"Ayúdame a respirar"

-------------------------------------

…………

¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué en ese lugar? …

En realidad, Seto Kaiba no acostumbraba a creer al cien por ciento en el destino, algo que, al parecer, era un factor importante y predominante entre los que alguna vez llamó "amigos".

Al "enano ese", como le llamaba, el supuesto duelista estrella, Yugi, parecía creer en ese tipo de cosas, eso sin mencionar su filosofía a la cual llamaba "el corazón de las cartas", algo que a él siempre le había parecido ridículo, sin decir, patético, porque según el presidente de la corporación Kaiba, el hecho de pensar que un simple trozo de cartón decorado con una figura bonita podía tener un "corazón" era ridículo…

Cuestión de fe…cuestión de qué tan estúpida puede llegar a ser una persona…pensaba él.

Pero no era nada raro en alguien como Seto Kaiba, se había acostumbrado a depender únicamente de una persona, él mismo, no podía darse el lujo de "encomendarse" al destino, o de tener fe en sus cartitas y baraja, en conjunto, para ganar duelos, no bastaba con sólo querer triunfar, se necesitaba de coraje y fortaleza, de frialdad y decisión.

Después de todo…de alguna manera había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba

¿No es así?

Su creencia acerca del destino era que, si se hubiera dejado llevar y guiar por éste, posiblemente nunca hubiera salido de aquel orfanato bastardo, aquel infierno al cual había sido "botado" a su suerte. No sería el exitoso señor Kaiba, el temido, el campeón…

Y sin embargo, debido a esta firme creencia, se sentía completamente idiota al estar escuchando sus propias palabras en su mente.

"El destino me ha traicionado"

Seto miró al cielo, sus ojos azules se perdían en éste, por segundos que parecían durar minutos que se transformaban en horas, respiró profundamente, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, apretó ambos puños volviendo a inhalar aire, reteniéndolo y expulsándole posteriormente, finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al frente, todo en cuestión de segundos, quizás cinco a lo mucho.

Antes de reaccionar, meditó la situación durante milésimas de segundos, por alguna extraña razón, optó por seguir continuar su camino, pero un poco menos apresurado, simplemente seguir como si no hubiera nadie más a parte de él mismo, sereno, frío y decidido, como siempre había sido todo…como siempre

-Hola Kaibaaa!!!! =D

Seto: maldita sea… ¬¬#- dijo el apesadumbrado Kaiba para sus adentros casi suspirando…

El muchacho rubio se acercó a él a paso lento, aún arriba de su bicicleta, se le veía algo cansado, su frente estaba ligeramente bañada en sudor, era cubierta a la vez, por mechones dorados que relucían con el sol, casi igual que como Seto le había vislumbrado en su sueño…de cierta manera, el destino le hacia pasar malas pasadas, en esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa a parte de sentirse completamente confundido…

Sin embargo,  pesar de sus diferencias y sus continuas peleas, éste seguía intentando hacer migas con el joven de cabello castaño, desde el principio había sido así.

Joey había intentado hacerse amigo del joven Seto desde la primera vez que pudo verle, no era extraño en él, siempre había sido amigable por naturaleza, no le importó para nada el hecho de que el tipo en cuestión, a primera vista, se notaba que era completamente antisocial, frío, calculador y antipático…pero nooo ahí fue el "cachorro" a intentar ablandar un poco ese carácter tan …

Seto volvió a cerrar los ojos…y una imagen pasó por su mente

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día más en la preparatoria de Dominó, no uno común en realidad, ya que a avanzadas alturas del curso llegaba un nuevo estudiante, más específicamente, al grupo de Yugi y toda la banda, Tristan, Tea, Joey y Bakura.

Su nombre, Seto Kaiba, su ocupación, presidente de la corporación Kaiba…todo un CEO, algo que realmente no era visto todos los días.

Generalmente, Yugi no acostumbraba a hablar mucho con personas que no fueran sus ya tan conocidos amigos, era un muchacho tímido y no era muy social que digamos, ni a Tea ni a Tristán se les había ocurrido ir a hablar con tal espécimen, quizás por la misma razón que los demás…esa mirada que se cargaba de pocos amigos no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el tío casi casi traía un letrero con lucecitas y manitas apuntándole a éste que decía "no te acerques porque lo más seguro es que te voy a abrir".

Aún as

Joey: Holaaa Kaiba!!! =D- dijo el muchacho rubio casi gritándole en la cara al castaño y hablando por encima del libro que éste estaba leyendo.

Ante tal acción Seto abrió los ojos de par en par, levantando el armazón de sus anteojos lentamente, como para decirle por medio de gestos a éste "Perdón wey ¿me hablas a mi? ¿¡Hablas conmigo acaso?!"

Joey: ¿Oye me repites tu nombre?-dijo con cierta confianza...lo cual no debió hacer…-Ah, oye carnal por cierto…¿porqué entraste apenas eh? ¿Es cierto que eres el presidente de una corporación? Debes ser muy fregón entonces, ya ni deberías venir a la escuela, si enseguida se nota que eres bien matado pero no de esos nerds…tu te ves bien nn …la compañía que diriges es de juegos verdad? ¿Crees que puedas arreglar mi atari? Verás hace como 14 años que no lo juego…tu sabes…cosas nuevas que llegan y además…

El joven Kaiba no hizo gran cosa, únicamente cerrar su libro y azotarlo contra el escritorio que estaba al frente suyo y mirar fulminantemente al joven Weehler.

Joey: ¿Qué? ..

Seto: ¬¬#

Joey: Ah…disculpa valedor….

Seto: ¬¬##

Joey: Bueno bueno ya…   ..U

Seto: Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba…no me digas "valedor" ¡¡no soy tu valedor!!!

Joey: Claro carnal XD ahí la vemos

Seto: ¬¬U

Y después de tan peculiar presentación, Kaiba se limitó a respirar profundamente, reacomodarse los lentes y continuar su lectura.

Mientras que Joey regresaba a seguir echando desmadre junto con sus amigos mientras seguía el receso y se reanudaban las clases….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba abrió los ojos, encontrándose con lo que menos quería en esos momentos, Joey se había acercado aún más a él, casi peligrosamente…¿qué pretendía?...¿porqué intentaba acercarse nuevamente a él? ¿no le había quedado claro el hecho de que no deseaba tener amigos?

Al parecer…no, no le había quedado claro…

Joey: ¿Qué haces por aquí….a estas horas? ..

Seto: …

Joey: mmm? Kaiba te pasa algo?

Seto tenía una actitud un tanto extraña, a esas alturas de su agradable platica de siempre, éste ya le hubiera dicho algo como "quítate de mi camino perro infeliz!" y eso…si estaba de buen humor…

Era algo curioso, el joven Kaiba se veía un tanto nervioso, con cierto temor, en esos momentos no era capaz de mirar a Joey a los ojos, tenía los puños cerrados y los brazos a los costados.

Acercándose un poco más a su contraparte, el "cachorro" le observó detenidamente y acto seguido, paso la palma de la mano enfrente de los ojos de Seto.

Joey: ¿Te sientes bien? ..U

Y finalmente…reaccion

Seto: Hazte a un lado…-dijo cerrando los ojos y apartando bruscamente la mano del rubio con la suya, así, continuó caminando, ya no corriendo, sin voltear atrás y  emitiendo una respiración intranquila y nerviosa aunque imperceptible para cualquier ser vivo, incluso casi para él mismo.

Por su parte, Joey se había quedado completamente perplejo ante las recientes acciones de su "rival", no se esperaba algo como eso, es decir, a veces Seto Kaiba era impredecible pero…no tanto…

Elevó la mirada, observó el cielo, más específicamente, las nubes y se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

Y de repente, algo que ya había oído antes, en algún lugar, se escuchó como eco en su mente.

"Es una pena que aparentes ser honesto"

Joey: Kaiba…no estas mostrando tu verdadero "T

Regresó su atención hacia abajo, la bicicleta, un Seto Kaiba que desaparecía lentamente por la salida del callejón.

……………………………………………………………………………

Seto: ¿Por qué? …algo no esta bien…-tenía la mirada fija en el piso y la mente hecha un mar de preguntas sin respuesta, al menos por el momento- No sé porque diablos estoy caminando hacia…allá…esperando encontrar…-se detuvo en seco- ¿¡Qué pretendes encontrar en ese almacén de polvo!?

Así fue como llegó a su destino, algo imprevisto realmente, ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, por qué su actitud de hacía apenas unos minutos.

Seto: Debo estar enloqueciendo…si…es la única respuesta coherente….ja ja  ja…-reía nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que observaba el establecimiento al cual acababa de arribar.

Se trataba de un amplio recinto, de dos pisos, color blanco semi plateado, rodeado de áreas verdes.

Respiró profundamente por última vez.

Seto: Finalmente sucedió…me volví loco…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya adentro, pudo notar que casi no había gente, seguramente se debía a que aún era temprano y entre semana, se sentía un ambiente algo pesado aún a pesar de la ventilación e iluminación.

Pasó por una serie de vitrinas horizontales y verticales que albergaban todo tipo de antigüedades y reliquias, algunas pegadas a los muros color verde esmeralda y otras situadas en el centro de los salones.

Hasta que llegó a una exhibición apartada de todas las demás, encontrada justo en lo que parecía ser un sótano, las luces de éste salón aún se encontraban apagadas debido a la hora.

En éste se encontraban dos grandes estatuas, seguramente legado de la cultura egipcia, además de varias piedras que tenían grabados bastante familiares para Seto.

Se detuvo justo en frente de una de ellas, cruzado de brazos y esperando algo.

-Sabía que vendrías, Seto Kaiba

Al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, el amo de Obelisk se estremeció de pies a cabeza, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, en verdad que estaba nervioso pero no lo dejaba notar, era muy bueno ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones.

Frío…como siempre…

Giró la cabeza ligeramente en dirección hacia la persona que le hablaba, mirándole de reojo.

Seto: No tendrás nada que ver en esto ¿o sí?

-No Kaiba, sabes que no es mi trabajo- decía con un tono calmado y sereno, casi desesperante.

El muchacho castaño dio media vuelta para enfrentarla de lleno.

Seto: ¿Por qué estoy aquí Ishizu?

Ishizu: ¿No lo sabes?

Seto: …

Ishizu: ¿Kaiba?

Seto: ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no lo sé!!! Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando…algo ya me lo decía

Ishizu: ¿Qué?

Seto: Que te encontraría aquí!!!! ¿Sabes una cosa? Eres como una esponja e imán de desgracias!!!

Ishizu: …

Seto: ¿Ahora qué pasa? Tu hermano de nuevo se volvió loco? Quieres que organice otro torneo para ver si se le baja?

Ishizu: Por supuesto que no ¬¬U

Seto: ¿Entonces? …aahh ya sé de que se trata…vas a darme otra carta más poderosa que Exodia y que los Dioses juntos =D

Ishizu: Kaiba…ya deja de ser tan sarcástico ¬¬

Seto: Lo siento, pero creía que no te volvería a ver al menos en…lo que queda de mi vida ¬¬

Ishizu: Descuida, sé a qué se debe tu mal humor y confusión…no despertaste con el pie derecho verdad?

Seto: …- ésta última afirmación hizo que se le helara el cuerpo.

Ishizu: No puedes ocultarme nada Kaiba, entiendo las cosas mucho antes de que tu te des cuenta de que están ahí y…

Seto: Ya se lo que sigue- interrumpió- Y estoy aquí para ayudarte a cambiar tu destino…destino…destinoooo-dijo imitando el tono misterioso de hablar que tenía la joven Ishtar, dándole un eco un tanto burlón y ridículo a esa última palabra.

Ishizu: Veo que sigues sin creer en él, y lo que es peor, te burlas.

Seto: Por cierto…no le habías dado tu collarcillo ese al enano de Yugi Mutou?

Ishizu: Eh…si, es cierto pero…

Seto: Entonces por qué lo tienes oo ?

Ishizu: Ejem…como te iba diciendo, el destino no es algo de lo que debas burlarte Seto Kaiba…

Seto: Como me cambias el tema ¬¬U

…………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto en la casa-tienda de juegos.

Yami: ¡Yugi…!!! ¡¡¡YUGIII!!!!

Yugi: Qué, ahora qué pasó?

Yami: Donde está el collar del milenio TT ???

Yugi: ¿Eh? Pues…en la cajita esa dorada junto con las cartas y todo eso, o no?

Yami: NOOOO ;;

Yugi: OO, ya valimos…

Yami: Si…ya no sabré el resultado del partido TT!!!!! Maldita sea tenía mucho dinero en eso ;;

Yugi: ¬¬U

………………………………………………………………………

De regreso al museo nnU…

Seto: ¿Por qué de repente apareces a hablarme otra vez de cuentitos como…el destino?

Ishizu: Algo va a pasar muy pronto Seto, sin embargo, necesitas recordar una parte de tu antigua vida, lo cual es esencial para que "eso" que va a pasar sea…mmm…perfecto…

Seto: No me digas, otra vez el cuento ese de "Había una vez un faraón…"

Ishizu: ¬¬U

Seto: ¿Si verdad?

Ishizu: --# Como sea….necesito menos incredulidad de tu parte.

Seto: Eso importa?

Ishizu: ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? ;;

Seto: ¿Por qué volviste U?

Ishizu: Kaiba, no te has puesto a pensar que la razón por la cual te burlas del destino es porque…le tienes miedo?

Seto: Miedo yo? Por favor, no seas ridícula, si en el remoto caso que tu historia acerca del faraón sea cierta, finalmente…eso es pasado

Ishizu: El pasado es el presente…

Seto: Como sea…a mi me gusta mi presente

Ishizu: No Seto, todos esos miedos que guardas celosamente, se volverán susurro en tu oído

Seto: De qué hablas? Oo

Ishizu: Algún día lo entenderás…

Seto: Espero que no ¬¬U

Ishizu: Tu presente…tu quieres creer que eres feliz, que todo ese éxito basta, que aspirar siempre a más y más esta bien, que con que seas superior a todos ya la hiciste no?

Seto: Repito, ¿eso importa?

Ishizu: Le hace falta algo a tu vida, lo sabes.

Seto: ¿Qué puedo desear? No me interesa si soy o no feliz, simplemente estoy bien y ya…

Ishizu: ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

Seto: Yo no tengo amigos…

Ishizu: ¿Qué hay del amor?

Seto: Eh…-iba a contestar algo pero repentinamente recordó algo…que no debía recordar en ese momento. Acompañado de una frase que le sonaba misteriosamente familiar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dime una cosa…¿te quedarás conmigo?"

           "Lo haré"…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Y sabes que eso que dicen te herir

Su sueño, hacía unos minutos que ya casi no lo recordaba, únicamente porque intentaba reprimirlo.

Ese recuerdo llegó a su mente como una luz cegadora, como si éste mismo quisiera dañar su cerebro.

"Y sabes que significa mucho"

Sin darse cuenta, en un acto casi involuntario se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, cuando los abrió, notó y sintió como una ligera e imperceptible lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda.

La cual limpió rápidamente, intentando que la joven morena, de ojos azules y profundos no lo notara.

Seto: Yo no necesito amor…

Ishizu: Eso sonó muy patético, incluso para ti.

Seto: Tengo a mi hermano..y es lo único que me importa…-nuevamente, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a tararear una canción en su mente…

"Y aún así no sientes nada"

Ishizu: No intentes reprimir esos sentimientos Seto…puedo leer tu mente…

Seto: Ya…déjame en paz…-

Comenzó a caminar, regresando sobre sus pasos, sintiéndose estúpido por haber creído que algo importante podría pasar, que tendría respuestas a sus preguntas si cambiaba el curso de su camino un poco…

Miró su reloj de pulso, si aún pretendía llegar al edificio de la corporación, ya llevaba mucho tiempo perdido. Así que, ¿ya qué?

Seto: ¿Por qué te importa tanto si soy feliz o no?

Ishizu: Todos los hechos, pasado y presente se relacionan para dar un único resultado a la ecuación llamada "espacio-tiempo". El futuro.

Seto: ¿Sabes que esa afirmación tiene muchas implicaciones filosóficas que son muy…filosóficas?

Ishizu: Si ya sé pero tu di que si

Seto: ¬¬U

Ishizu: Tus acciones pueden afectarte no sólo a ti…

Seto: Ve al grano…

Ishizu: Por el momento no puedes saberlo, pero cuando llegues "allá" tendrás las respuestas a muchas intrigantes.

Seto: ¿Allá? Quieres dejar de hablar con acertijos --U

Ishizu: No puedes saberlo todo, así como, no puedo revelarte todo lo que he visto, por el bien común.

Seto: Si ya entendí, si cuentas el final de la película todos te golpearán.

Ishizu: Que interesantes son tus analogías Seto Kaiba ¬¬

Seto: Allá, donde?

Ishizu: ¿Estas seguro de que quieres saber?

Seto: Con un…!!!...primero insistes e insistes y ahora me haces sentir inseguro???

Ishizu: Por favor, tu inseguro?

Seto: ¬¬

Ishizu: Tomaré eso como un "Si"

Nuevamente, Kaiba no sabía porqué aceptaba, siempre había sido muy incrédulo con esas cuestiones del destino y etcétera, pero ahora…

Al parecer tenía cierta curiosidad por ver en dónde era "allá".

Seto: Será otro de esos recuerdos cortesía de tu collar de la merded ¬¬?

Ishizu: Jaja…que lindo, siempre eres así o sólo cuando tu pasado pende te un hilo? ¬¬#

Seto: Al grano mujer por lo que más quieras --

Ishizu: Debo decir, no es sólo un recuerdo, aunque tu cuerpo se quedará aquí, tu alma será la que recordará…será como si realmente estuvieras ahí.

Seto: Si, claro…

Ishizu: Prepárate Seto Kaiba porque voy a enviarte de vuelta al futuro XD!!!

Seto: Pasado ¬¬

Ishizu: Como sea… ¬¬

La joven egipcia colocó ambas manos alrededor de su collar milenario sin tocarlo, cerró los ojos intentando concentrándose, Seto sólo observo aún muy incrédulo con los brazos cruzados, no creía que realmente diera resultado, en pocas palabras, no creía nada, ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, por eso mismo se sentía muy…idiota.

¿Tendrían algo que ver todos esos extraños sucesos con su aún más extraño sueño?

No sabía si quería saberlo…no sabía por qué estaba pensando en "el cachorro"…si de verdad comenzaba a creer que eso daría resultado…una serie de preguntas rondaban en su mente, todas daban a un resultado común:

            "No se por qué lo estoy haciendo"

Era una actitud extraña la que estaba teniendo, no acostumbraba a ser tan inseguro, no aceptaba todas las extrañas teorías de Ishizu, tenía sus metas claras, sus ideales bien arraigados, los…pantalones bien puestos, simplificando todo: Sabía que era lo que quería.

Siempre había sido as

Pero ahora…

"-Te gustan las revanchas no es as

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho….

Sin embargo…una segunda oportunidad se la merecen …todos.

Y ahora, Seto la tenía…

CONTINUARÁ…

Un poco sin inspiración la cosa esta, pero como siempre, era el capítulo de "un poco de introducción" a lo que va a ser en sí el fic…como que mucho ruido y poca acción pero en fin…espero no tardar mucho en actualizar nn**__**


	3. Soñando despierto

Otro capítulo, qué bien XD, espero tener los demás pronto…siento que se me acaban las vacaciones T.T en fin….

Mai-Tachikawa:  Qué puedo decir n.n, simplemente, muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te esté gustando!!!

Silvia Barton: Aquí esta la actualización XD, y si, realmente me inspiré en Duvet para escribir el capitulo 2, esa cosa me trauma…me trae tantos recuerdos…jeje…n.nU

Selene Sumeragi: ¿Sacasticidad? O.o creo que nunca lo había escuchado pero weno XD, habrá partes que no serán tan…mm…."animadas" y creo que ambos sufrirán ;.; pero también habrá momentos muy…."bonitos" XD Y si, Seto e Ishizu seguirán comunicándose de esa manera tan curiosa n.n

AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por el apoyo n.n, aquí esta la actualización

Kendra duvoa: me creeras si te digo que pretendía hacerlo todo muy coherente? ..  aunque…como que si va a estar algo extraño pero ahora si se aclarará todo conforme avance la historia. Si, verá su vida como sacerdote…incluso un poquito más atrás..n.n

Kaoru: ¿Sentido del humor? Vaya que bueno lo creas así n.n aunque a veces creo que la cosa se pone medio seria ¬¬  pero en fin

tanuki-chan y kitsune-kun: Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo ;T.T, es como digo, reviews así me inspiran a continuar n.n, gracias!!!

Megumi Gabbiani: Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado n.n aquí esta la actualización.

Oriko Asakura: Sip, si habrá lemon…mucho…en realidad…si…muchooo XD, pero no por el momento ¬¬ aún no --U

---------------------------------------

A Tale from The Thousand Lake

Capítulo 3

Soñando despierto

--------------------------------------

La tarde iba llegando poco a poco, conforme avanzaba el día, el cielo se iba tornando de un color anaranjado, las nubes le cubrían lentamente, casi como dibujadas sobre ese manto rojizo y que hacían juego con el mismo.

Casi era el final de un día, un domingo común y corriente casi para la mayoría de los habitantes de Dominó, el clima no había presentado ninguna anomalía, las actividades cotidianas seguían como siempre, nada nuevo, todo tranquilo como solía ser.

Una ligera brisa hacia mecer las copas de los árboles al igual que sus débiles ramas, había muy pocas personas en las calles.

Dentro de las casas se podía apreciar, a través de los cristales transparentes de las ventanas, a las familias que se reunían pacíficamente a degustar los alimentos de la cena, todos juntos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, sintiéndose protegidos por la comodidad de lo que conocían como hogar, disfrutando del calor que se podía percibir únicamente estando reunidos en un momento del día tan especial, quizás muy cotidiano y rutinario pero no por eso dejaba de ser especial.

Sin embargo, no en todas las residencias era el mismo caso,  en una pequeña pero lujosa y seguramente cálida casa, situada en medio de otras cuantas en lo que parecía ser una calle algo poblada, la única presencia que podía apreciarse por la ventana era la de un muchacho rubio de ojos marrones y mirada seria, lo cual no era muy común en él.

Joey estaba acostado en un sillón color café y decorado con bordados de flores rojas y carmesí, jugaba con las cortinas moviéndoles pesadamente casi sin interés en sus acciones, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, se encontraba demasiado concentrado que, incluso no dio mayor importancia a la televisión, la cual tenía el volumen a casi todo lo que daba dicho aparato, ni siquiera había tocado los aperitivos que se encontraban en la mesita de la sala, a esas alturas del partido, era normal encontrar todas las bolsas de chicharrones, y demás cosas grasosas y crujientes, vacías debido a que  "el cachorro" ya las había devorado todas, al igual que todos los refrescos y uno que otro vaso de agua de frutas.

-¿Eh?...Joey, ya te dormisteeee?!

-mmm…que? Que paso?

Tan sumergido estaba en su propio mundo que no se percató de en qué momento había llegado uno de sus mejores amigos.

Tristán: Viejo qué te pasa?- se hincó ante el sillón y le pasó la mano varias veces enfrente de los ojos de Joseph- ¿Ya viste que ya esta "servido"?

Joey: ¿Qué?...  

Tristan: AAAHHH mi amigo se quedó ciegoo TT!!!

Joey: Vamos Tristán, no seas payaso…-dijo en tono de reclamo, bastante serio.

Tristán: OO …¿estas enfermo…?

Joey: Claro que no… ¬¬

Tristán: Seguramente fue algo que comiste porque…

Antes de que el más alto de los dos pudiera terminar de hablar, Joey se incorporó sobre el sofá, pasándose ambas manos por los ojos intentando despertarse un poco.

Joey: Discúlpame…

Tristán: OO me estas asustando…

Joey: No no no….-dijo moviendo las manos como queriendo disculparse nuevamente- es que…creo que si …tengo algo de sueño nnU …

Tristán: Hoy estas algo raro …¬¬

Joey: Es sólo sueño, viejo…cansancio por tener que levantarme temprano en domingo…y luego a trabajar --U

Tristán: Pero así ha sido siempre y…nunca te quejas tanto o.oU

Joey: Es…tu sabes…verás…aahh me siento enfermo . eso debe ser…

Tristán: Si tú lo dices…- sin más que agregar, el muchacho moreno se sentó en el piso, no muy lejos de su amigo y a diferencia de éste, él si comenzó a comer lo que estaba en la mesa y a ver la televisión.

Mientras esto sucedía, Joey seguía como hipnotizado, únicamente observando el exterior a través de las pesadas cortinas que le obstaculizaban la visión, se veía muy pensativo, generalmente no pensaba las cosas, simplemente las hacía.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Joey: …Se…to-suspiró sin siquiera darse cuenta y se quedó dormido repentinamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

                                           Seto…

- Qué…¿qué pasa?

                                         Tienes que despertar…

-¿En dónde estoy?

                                        Sé que no fue tu intención…            

-¿Qué…?

                                        Lo que pasó…no fue tu culpa

-No…no entiendo…

                     Pero ahora…tienes que despertar y tomar las cosas con calma

-No…no te vayas! Por favor regresa!!!

Un lugar en la oscuridad…

Seto: Fue un sueño…?

Comienza a despertar poco a poco, abriendo los ojos lentamente, al principio su vista no le permite ver claramente ya que vislumbra su entorno un tanto borroso, pero después de parpadear un par de veces puede adaptar su vista, el lugar es iluminado por una escasa luz proveniente de una antorcha situada no muy lejos de él.

Mientras intenta despertar por completo, comienza a levantarse dificultosamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre la pared en la que segundos atrás había estado dormido …o inconsciente, después, sus rodillas se encuentran en el piso, seguidas de sus pies.

Estando de pie, observa su alrededor, se trata de una antigua construcción, las paredes son de un color café amarillento…como la arena, están adornadas por una serie de jeroglíficos, al igual que el suelo y el resto del cuarto.

En medio de las tinieblas, se encuentra un pequeño niño de aproximadamente, tan sólo once años de edad, cabello corto y oscuro, de un tono castaño, brazos y piernas pequeños al  igual que todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules, de piel morena y vestimenta de tonos blancos y azules, sus muñecas, cuello y tobillos están cubiertos por adornos dorados y circulares.

Sin embargo, en su rostro se puede apreciar un notable miedo, tiene dibujada una expresión de tristeza y preocupación apenas iluminada por la escasa luz del débil fuego.

Al parecer, Seto, hijo de uno de los sacerdotes encomendados a velar por la salud y bienestar del faraón y por consiguiente, de todo Egipto, se había perdido en una de las tantas pirámides de la familia real.

No podía recordar porqué estaba ahí, lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos no era solamente el hecho de que, prácticamente se había perdido en medio de la nada, ni que seguramente no habría vida humana en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, ni que posiblemente tardaría horas en poder salir de ahí…para nada, le parecían problemas diminutos comparado con lo que le diría su padre…

El sacerdote era un hombre estricto, comprensivo pero sólo hasta cierto punto, no toleraría un descuido tal, menos por parte de su propia sangre, su hijo debía seguir el camino de la rectitud para poder pertenecer al grupo de los sacerdotes guardianes de la mayor autoridad en el reino.

El sólo pensar en el castigo hacía que se le helara todo el cuerpo, le respetaba y obedecía la mayoría del tiempo, a eso precisamente se debía su frustración, no podía recordar porque estaba ahí, en medio de nada y desobedeciendo las estrictas órdenes de sus superiores.

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos azules y preocupados, no era su culpa…además de respetar al alto sacerdote que era su padre…también le tenía temor.

Sintiéndose culpable y aterrorizado por lo que pudiera pasar, comenzó a caminar lentamente, inseguro de sí mismo, apoyando una de sus manos contra la pared para no tropezar con cualquier cosa en medio de la oscuridad.

Aunque fue inútil, ya que a pesar de las precauciones que intentó tomar, terminó por resbalarse al tropezar con un escalón que no pudo notar con tan poca luz.

Sus rodillas fueron las que recibieron el impacto casi por completo, aunque también sentía dolor en el pecho y brazos.

Casi rompe a llorar pero lo único que dejo escapar fueron débiles sollozos, nuevamente, intentó ponerse de pie, y cuando lo logró lo primero que hizo fue sacudir la parte inferior de su vestimenta, la que cubría sus rodillas, después, sus brazos y finalmente, su cara.

Haciendo conciencia de que en esas condiciones no llegaría muy lejos, intentó zafar la antorcha de la pared.

Algo que le costó un gran esfuerzo ya que se encontraba algo separada del suelo y él no era muy alto así que tuvo que estirar sus piernas y brazos lo más que se le fue permitido, pero cuando logró alcanzarla se dio cuenta de que era más pesada de lo que aparentaba ser en realidad, por lo que tuvo que llevarla cargando con ambos brazos.

Sin embargo, aunque aquella antorcha le brindaba, no sólo luz, sino que también calor, aquel sitio seguía demasiado oscuro, así que, con la garganta hecha un nudo, todo el cuerpo lastimado, con hambre y la preocupación del castigo que recibiría por parte de su padre, el pequeño Seto reprimió su llanto, se encomendó a todos sus Dioses y se preparó para buscar la salida de aquel lugar.

Sin darse cuenta de que era observado…

-Um…que inútil es ese tipo, con eso me basta para saber que no es uno de los nuestros…entonces…-le observó detenidamente desde su escondite en lo más oscuro- ¿qué estará haciendo en un lugar cómo este?...no acostumbran a castigar niños de esta forma, su ropa es bonita…si…incluso pareciese que pertenece a la familia real…pero…na imposible, debo deshacerme de éste pequeño estorbo…

Decía en voz baja una misteriosa figura, al mismo tiempo que observaba cómo aquel pequeño de ojos azules comenzaba a alejarse de su vista y a adentrarse aún más en aquella pirámide, desconocida para ambos.

El tiempo parecía detenerse a cada paso que daba el pequeño hijo del alto sacerdote, indescifrables eran para él los jeroglíficos que se le presentaban, no hacía falta decir que estaba muerto del miedo y el nerviosismo que sentía era estresante.

Pensaba que daría cualquier cosa por saber únicamente en qué pirámide se encontraba, al menos así sabría qué camino tomar, si se toparía con una serie de trampas…únicamente sabiendo en qué pirámide estaba sabría si saldría vivo de ahí o no.

Siguió su recorrido, definitivamente involuntario, percatándose de varios detalles, como que en varias esquinas de la construcción antigua, se encontraban puertas, al parecer selladas, recipientes, una serie de incrustaciones doradas en las paredes, con esa serie de datos, supondría que ya podría descifrar en qué pirámide estaba caminando casi a oscuras…pero no, no era suficiente.

Tal hecho hizo que se frustrara aún más, se sentía como ciego, y para aumentar más su tensión, hacía unos minutos que empezó a sentir otra presencia a parte de la propia, no solamente era como traer una venda en los ojos si no que también estaba siendo acechado.

Seto: …oh?...- de repente algo hizo que se detuviera en seco, había visto algo…

Aguzó un poco la vista, sujetó con más fuerza la antorcha que cargaba, pasaron varios segundos antes de que reaccionara de algún otro modo.

Finalmente, los ojos se le iluminaron y de ellos comenzaron a brotar varias lágrimas de alegría y en parte, alivio, una sonrisa se le dibujó y soltó la antorcha debido a la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, y corrió hacia la puerta que tenía en frente.

Por otra parte…a unos metros del pequeño Seto

-No creí que sería tan fácil…pero el pequeño conejo se dirige a la trampa del cazador…

Decía la extraña sombra que acechaba al pequeño niño, aún escondida entre las demás sombras, le observaba desde lo alto de uno de los muros, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre la pared.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pequeño abrió la puerta de golpe e intentó penetrar en su interior corriendo pero resultó imposible…

Apenas abrió la puerta y dio unos cuantos, pero rápidos pasos, sintió como si alguna fuerza abstracta le sujetara ambos tobillos y lo succionara hacia abajo.

-Jajajaja…se acabó…definitivamente no era su destino estar aquí…No puedo evitar sentir lástima por el muchacho pero…ahhh, qué se le va a hacer

El misterioso sujeto se puso de pie y soltó la palanca que segundos atrás había manipulado.

Efectivamente, antes de que el pequeño Seto pudiera reaccionar, esa otra presencia había accionado una de las múltiples trampas, no "automáticas", de la pirámide, en el momento exacto había hecho que su "presa" cayera al vacío.

-En fin…a trabajar…si es que quiero ser aceptado…

Sin embargo, éste no contaba con la destreza que había desarrollado el pequeño hijo del sacerdote Akunadin.

Se encontraba colgando, a punto de caer y ser presa de aquella trampa, apenas si podía sostenerse del borde que dejaba la puerta, su rostro dejaba ver una expresión de terror absoluto, estaba aún más asustado que cuando había empezado su recorrido por intentar encontrar una salida de aquel tormento, tenía la frente bañada en sudor, su corazón latía como si quisiese estallar, había retenido sus lágrimas durante tanto tiempo que éste hecho era lo que necesitaba para romper en llanto.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y concentrándolas en sus brazos, respiró profundamente queriendo calmarse a sí mismo, intentando no ponerse aún más nervioso por que sus dos sandalias, pequeñas y de color crema, habían caído al vacío, si lograba llegar a tierra firme, intentar salir de ese lugar iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que creía.

Finalmente, comenzó a subir ayudándose con sus piernas, haciendo que la arena que constituía aquella construcción comenzara a desplomarse y caer también, por este hecho supo que no duraría mucho en esa posición, pensó en milésimas de segundo lo que tenía que hacer y se apresuro a subir lo más rápido que le fue posible, aunque no fue nada fácil, sus pequeños pies luchaban desnudos contra la fuerza de la arena que se les venía encima, sus brazos temblaban y eso reducía la fuerza aplicada, diminutos granos de arena comenzaban a caer sobre sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos y quedar, ahora sí, cubierto por tinieblas, los collares y brazaletes de oro hacían que su cuerpo fuera más pesado…

Comenzaba a pensar lo peor y a darse por vencido, intentando luchar cada vez menos, cuando sintió que algo le caía en la cabeza, algo pesado, que enseguida comenzó a moverse sobre sus castaños cabellos, casi involuntariamente llevó una mano a su cabeza, sintiendo algo nada agradable…la arena que le había caído sobre la cabeza llevaba consigo a un enorme alacrán, al darse cuenta, dejó escapar un grito de terror y asco, y nuevamente, en otro acto que parecía involuntario, subió rápidamente logrando llegar a tierra firme, a donde había estado momentos atrás, estando ahí, sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, acto seguido miró al piso, alegrándose al ver que el animal, que sin querer le había ayudado, se alejaba de sus pies.

Debido a tal conmoción, Seto tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que se había salvado de lo que pudo haber sido una muerte segura, esperó a que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal, a que sus extremidades dejaran de temblar, a que su respiración dejara de ser tan agitada…

Enseguida de que casi todo volviera a la normalidad, o al menos a cómo estaba antes de caer en aquella trampa, respiró profundamente y observó sus alrededores, dio gracias a todos sus dioses al notar que en ese lugar había mayor iluminación, más antorchas en las paredes.

Bajó la mirada y observó sus pies, estaban enrojecidos debido al esfuerzo realizado, su vestimenta estaba empolvada al igual que su cabello, se talló ambos ojos debido a que le ardían, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser…

Estaba asustado, una trampa de esa naturaleza…era de las más leves existentes en una tumba, y no pudo evitarla, el sentido común le hacía razonar, que si con trabajos pudo escapar de algo como eso, seguramente no podía salir vivo de ahí…era lógicamente imposible…

Al darse cuenta de su cruda realidad comenzó a sollozar, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, no era de extrañarse…se trataba de un pequeño niño que sólo conocía las pirámides y su naturaleza, sólo gracias a los libros, uno que rara vez salía del palacio y se dedicaba al cien por ciento a sus estudios…

¿Qué estaba haciendo un lugar como ese? Sólo y sin esperanza alguna…

Sin embargo, sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, que ese no podía ser su destino…

Sin dejar de llorar, se levantó aún temblando de miedo, se dio cuenta de que la antorcha que había estado cargando se había vuelto inútil al caer a la arena y sofocar su llama, para su suerte, las de la zona a la que había llegado no estaban tan separadas del suelo como las anteriores, así que no lo costó tanto trabajo agarrar una de éstas…

Nuevamente comenzó a caminar, sintiéndose vigilado y cegado…

-No entiendo…cómo es que sigue con vida?...será uno de nosotros…? Pero…no lo parece, se ve que conoce el lugar, y si…¿sabe que estoy aquí? No…la prueba no puede ser así…-decía mientras observaba al pequeño completamente desorientado y perdido…-Voy a seguirlo…si también esta en la prueba, puede que me muestre el camino…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el pequeño Seto había despertado?

Su conocimiento llegaba hasta el hecho de que estaba perdido en una pirámide desconocida, que no sabía por qué estaba ahí, intentando hacer memoria de hechos pasados, recordó que antes de despertar en ese lugar, había estado paseando por la aldea, tampoco recordaba porqué, que había llegado hasta el centro de la misma, a una pequeña fuente que ya se había secado tiempo atrás, en ella había visto a una pequeña niña, seguramente menor que él, de cabello corto y de un tono castaño, más claro que el de él, casi rojizo y de ojos azules.

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente, moviendo sus pequeñas piernas y observando el cielo, las personas que pasaban cerca de ella y demás detalles insignificantes.

Seto sintió como si debiera hablarle a esta pequeña, quería comenzar a conocer más gente, aunque, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ésta, llegó otro infante a hacerle compañía a la niña.

Era un niño al parecer de la misma edad que Seto, un poco parecido a él, de cabello corto y de un tono no muy común, casi dorado, de ojos color marrón y lleno de vida y energía, con una cara de alegría que le iluminaba el rostro.

Cuando el pequeño llegó hasta donde estaba la niña, le picó el hombro con el dedo índice, esta volteó y él le hizo señas de que debían irse, la niña bajó de la fuente de un brinco y ambos se fueron corriendo.

Al ver esto, el hijo del sacerdote se echo a correr detrás de ellos y después…no supo que pasó, sólo que despertó en aquella pirámide.

Era como si le hubiesen borrado ese fragmento de su memoria, se sentía confundido…

Seto: Para empezar, nunca debiste salir del palacio…-dijo en voz baja, regañándose a sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando.

Después de estar recorriendo dicha construcción de la cual había sido preso, se encontró nuevamente con una puerta …

Se quedó pensando al mismo tiempo que se quedaba como petrificado, estando de pie frente a esta, era obvio que, después del incidente ocurrido no hacía mucho tiempo, tenía miedo de que se repitiera…

Dudando, empujó la puerta con ambas manos, sin avanzar un centímetro si quiera, la puerta apenas si se movió, al hacerlo emitió un sonido al hacer contacto sobre la arena que también se iba moviendo abriéndole paso, por un segundo su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente, sin darse cuenta se había quedado parado sin hacer nada…

-Yaaa entra!!!- escuchó a sus espaldas, aunque no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando intentó asimilar la situación ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación a la cual tenía miedo de entrar, intentando no perder el equilibrio debido al empujón que había recibido, volteó a ver de reojo a su nueva compañía…

Aquella sombra que le había estado acechando desde que tuvo conocimiento de en dónde se encontraba, ahora se le hacía presente, dispuesta a darse a conocer al pequeño niño.

Seto: Qui…én…eres tú?-tartamudeó el castaño

-Es lo mismo que pregunto…estas con ellos?

Seto: …¿Cómo?...

-Um…- dio un paso hacia delante y la antorcha que Seto llevaba en las manos alumbró su cuerpo y cara

Se trataba de otro pequeño niño, un poco mayor que Seto, pero no más de uno o dos años, de tez morena y ojos azules al igual que él,  pero de cabello largo y de un extraño tono claro, entre blanco y gris, cuyas puntas terminaban en forma de picos, tenía una mirada seria y llena de coraje, el pecho desnudo y le miraba como cuestionándole…

-Estas aquí haciendo la prueba también?

Seto: ¿Prueba?- pensó sin decir nada, quizás por eso estaba ahí…-de qué hablas?

-Si no estas por lo mismo que yo…entonces porqué?

Seto: Yo…-comenzó a explicar…-únicamente desperté aquí…no sé porqué…-decía con un tono de voz frágil

-No sé porqué eso no me convence…

Seto: …

-¿Sabes? No creo que seas uno de los nuestros, tu aspecto te delata enseguida y en mi grupo tenemos una creencia…si no esta con nosotros esta en nuestra contra…

Seto: …-comenzaba a sentirse nervioso debido a ese último comentario- Porqué estoy…aquí?

-Niño…creo que es lo que te estado preguntando…

Sin embargo, el pequeño hijo del sacerdote no podía evitar ver a ese otro niño como un sujeto sospechoso, sin duda, él estaba involucrado en los últimos sucesos de su vida, de los cuales no tenía mucho conocimiento, lo veía en su rostro, tenía algo que ver, quizás no directamente, pero si de alguna forma…

Tenía que saber por qué estaba ahí, abandonado a su suerte…

Seto: ¿No puedes decírmelo?- volvió a cuestionar, esta vez subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

-Ya te dije que no…-se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a otro lugar.

Examinando el lugar minuciosamente, comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Creo que aquí nadie te escucharía…

Seto: …

-Ni verte…

Su misterioso acompañante, agachó la mirada, la cabeza, con esto, su rostro se veía sombrío, aún más extraño…dejó sus brazos a los costados y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, ante la confusión de un pequeño Seto.

Segundos de silencio pasaron para ambos, por su parte, el extraño sabía de alguna manera lo que pasaría, mientras que Seto estaba en un momento muy difícil de su joven vida, estaba nervioso y temeroso…

Una fría brisa recorrió a ambos, la larga cabellera del extraño se movió pesadamente, mientras que las holgadas vestimentas de Seto apenas reaccionaban ante el repentino y pasajero cambio del clima…

Finalmente, en un rápido movimiento, tanto que Seto no se percató de nada…el otro sujeto, de entre sus escasas ropas sacó un instrumento y enseguida, corrió en dirección hacia Seto.

Como si se hubiese tratado de un reflejo, el castaño esquivó al otro, justo a tiempo, ya que éste había alcanzado a rozar el rostro del muchacho con un arma punzo cortante, seguramente un cuchillo.

Seto se sorprendió de sobremanera, aunque el otro también, esperaba a hacerle mayor daño a su contraparte.

Sin decir nada volvió a lanzarse contra éste y sucedió lo mismo…Seto, sin saber cómo logró salvarse nuevamente.

Milagrosamente habían llegado a una habitación de mayor tamaño que las anteriores, apenas se dio cuenta de esto, el hijo del sacerdote se hecho a correr desesperadamente, sintiendo como a sus espaldas, el otro respiraba tranquilamente y se disponía a ir tras él.

Mientras que huía, había tocado su rostro, de su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a brotar sangre algo que le hizo preocuparse aún más…

Habían llegado a un amplio pasillo, algo parecido a un puente en medio de una habitación inmensa, enorme y oscura, aunque no tanto como el área en el que estaba antes Seto, al llegar ahí, éste se detuvo en seco mientras que su perseguidor seguía pisándole los talones…

Finalmente sabía en donde estaban…recordaba poco de ese lugar, lo que más resaltaba en su mente era un hecho en particular…

Volteó hacia atrás esperando encontrar al extraño, así fue y se apresuró a correr hacia él, algo que éste no esperaba, apenas tuvo oportunidad, Seto se lanzó contra él, abrazándole con ambos brazos extendidos y quedando con la cabeza en el pecho de éste, ambos en el piso…

Unos momentos después, una enorme cuchilla cayó ante los sorprendidos ojos de ambos niños, el peso de la misma provocó que parte del puente se desplomara.

Esto había pasado tan rápido que Seto no supo en qué momento exacto, el extraño niño de cabello blanco se había levantado y ya estaba por salir por donde ambos habían entrado…

Únicamente observó como se desplomaba poco a poco y luego de golpe, el puente en el que habían estado segundos atrás, y comprendió que nuevamente se había salvado de una muerte segura, y que también había salvado al otro niño…

Se quedó pensando durante un rato…meditando acerca de los recientes sucesos ocurridos…

-¡Seto!- escuchó una voz bastante familiar y salió de su pasajero trance, enseguida volteó hacia donde había escuchado que le llamaban…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Unas horas después…

El pequeño de ojos azules y profundos, ya se encontraba debajo del débil rayo del sol, en un atardecer frío y de apariencia triste, aún no podía saber qué tanto tiempo había permanecido en aquella tumba, no se había atrevido a preguntar aún,  perdido y aterrado, sólo sabía que ya había terminado…

Los ojos aún le ardían y les costaba trabajo adaptarse a la luz, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su estómago  suplicaba por un poco de alimento y sus ropas parecían las de un mendigo.

Quería llorar…nuevamente quería hacerlo, pero seguía reprimiéndose a sí mismo, una ligera pero fría brisa acarició su cuerpo, y suspiró en señal de alivio…

Seto: Yo…-intentó empezar a hablar pero sintió la pesada mano del dueño de la voz que le había llamado, sobre su cabeza.

Por un instante quiso creer que no estaba molesto, pero qué equivocado estaba, se dio cuenta de ello sólo hasta que sintió la cálida arena del suelo de Egipto contra su pecho, apenas tuvo conciencia de su estado se dio vuelta, aún tirado en el suelo para enfrentar a su padre.

Un hombre de avanzada edad, pero de firme y fuerte consistencia física, de cabello castaño claro y canoso, de bigote, barba y cejas pobladas,  vestido de una manera muy parecida a la de su hijo a diferencia de que éste tenía la cabeza cubierta y tenía incrustado en un ojo un extraño artefacto dorado

Quien se quedó de pie frente a su hijo, mirándole con cierto desprecio y furia.

Uno de los sirvientes que le acompañaba se acercó temerosa y lentamente hasta a él y pareció que le comentaba algo en voz baja y al oído…

-¡Para empezar nunca debió salir del palacio!- fue su contestación a las palabras de aquel sujeto, respiró profundamente y parecía aún más furioso.

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su propio hijo y le hizo una seña a su guardia indicándoles que debían retirarse, finalmente, indicó algo a Seto, sin mirarlo y éste se levantó del suelo unos segundos después…

-Así que…efectivamente venía del palacio, que extraño que nos hayamos topado en un lugar como este…-decía el niño que había querido exterminar a Seto en la pirámide, escondido en lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una antigua construcción, mientras observaba como se llevaban al que prácticamente había sido, su salvador- Nos volveremos a ver, hijo de Akunadin…Seto…no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y aunque me duela admitirlo…te debo la vida…y…algún día te lo pagaré….

-Bakura…- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y al reconocerla, enseguida se le heló el cuerpo.

Bakura: OOU

-Creo que no cumpliste las instrucciones al pie de la letra…

Bakura: Ah…yo…-tragó saliva antes de continuar- ¿en serio nnU ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Las horas continuaron pasando y la noche enseguida cubrió con su manto el palacio y la tierra del faraón, en la aldea…no se podía ver a casi ningún ser vivo caminando por ella.

En un rincón apartado de todas las viviendas, muy lejos de donde debía estar, se encontraba Seto, sentado a los pies de la fuente que había visto por la tarde, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza sobre ellas, ya dejando de luchar contra su sufrimiento y llorando desconsoladamente…

Seto: hubiera…hubiera muerto en ese lugar…-dijo con un tono de voz bastante débil y con una tristeza desgarradora.

Lloraba en silencio y contra su voluntad, tenía los brazos y el rostro helado, pero, el clima frío era lo último de lo que debía preocuparse en esos momentos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el frío comenzara a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, le dolía la garganta y ya comenzaba a estornudar, pero insistía en que era mejor pasar por aquel dolor físico que afrontar la terrible herida de su alma.

Inesperadamente, comenzó a escuchar otra respiración a parte de la suya y una pequeña llama iluminó su cansado y triste rostro, le proporcionó cierto calor y no pudo evitar elevar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, inmediatamente pensó encontrar a su padre, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó una pequeña sombra que no alcanzó a distinguir a la perfección

Seto secó sus lágrimas con ambos puños y aclaró su vista.

No tardó mucho en reconocer a aquella sombra, se trataba de un niño, el mismo que había visto por la tarde, en ese mismo lugar, aquel que poseía ese extraño tono de cabello dorado, a quien había visto lleno de alegría y energía ahora lo notaba preocupado y un poco triste.

Seto: ¿Quién eres tu?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Pero el niño rubio pareció no escucharle y se limitó a hincarse junto a él, examinarlo minuciosamente ante la mirada de confusión de Seto, y con cierta confianza llevó sus pequeñas manos al rostro del castaño, dejando a un lado la delgada vela que llevaba consigo.

Enseguida, terminó de limpiar las lágrimas de Seto e intentar peinar su alborotado cabello, mientras que le sonreía intentando que éste le imitara.

-No eres de aquí verdad?- comenzó a cuestionar sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro

Seto: …n…no…

-Me di cuenta por tu ropa nn …oye, ¿por qué llorabas? Tan solo, en la oscuridad, mi mamá siempre dice que no debemos salir después de que Ra se oculta y llega la noche…

Seto: …

- ¿Estas triste? ¿Por qué?

Seto: yo…-nuevamente comenzó a llorar

Al verlo, el pequeño no dudó un segundo y extendió los brazos en dirección hacia Seto, abrazándolo…

El hijo del sacerdote dejó de llorar de repente, sentía un extraño calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, su corazón latía aceleradamente, no sabía porqué…no recordaba haber experimentado algo como eso, no recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había recibido una muestra de afecto…

El rubio se separó de él después de un tiempo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sonríe n.n

Seto no dijo nada, sólo le observó, seguía sintiéndose raro…

Seto: ¿Cuál…es…tu nombre?

-¡¡¡Oyeeee Jouno!!!

Se escuchó una tercera voz proveniente de una pequeña vivienda no muy lejos de donde estaban, de ella salió una pequeña niña, muy parecida a la que también había visto Seto cerca de la fuente, pero ésta se veía aún más pequeña y tenía el cabello largo y cierto parecido al niño rubio con el que estaba.

-Ya voy!!!- contestó el rubio y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la pequeña, antes de alejarse más, volteó a ver a Seto- Sonríe n.n- dijo nuevamente- Nos vemos!!!

Y sin más que agregar, entró a la casa, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de ternura a su nuevo amigo…

Seto: Jouno?...

Pensó después de un rato, pero comenzó a quedarse dormido, sentía los ojos pesados y las piernas entumidas.

Cuando despertó, sólo supo que ya se encontraba descansando en su cama, aún era de noche y a pesar de que pasó muy rápido, pudo notar cómo su padre cerraba dos pesadas cortinas que eran, precisamente, la entrada a la habitación de su hijo.

Y nuevamente se quedó dormido, pensando en  aquel niño…

Únicamente se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver, de ser así, seguramente se sentiría el niño más feliz de todo Egipto…

CONTINUARA…

Sin comentarios…se prolongó más de lo que esperaba…espero que no se aburran ooU, creo que por el momento no tengo nada que aclarar, aunque de ser así espero dejar todo bien claro en próximos capítulos XD, aunque, no sé por qué pero, me gustó éste n.n

Y ya saben lo que dicen, "salva una vida, manda un review" Ahí se ven nn

Por cierto, a Joey le puse el nombre que tenía en el "Forbidden Memories" por que….nada más, se me ocurrió n.nU


	4. Pecado Inocente

Waaaaaaa creo que esto no tardó mucho, y espero que así sea con los demás ¬¬U weno, muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!

Kendra Duvoa: Si, realmente eso de estar perdido sin saber porqué y encontrarse con los ladrones, qué mala suerte --U…pero esos "pequeños" detalles son los que cambiarán todo su destino XD  Gracias por el review n.n

Guerrera Lunar: Jeje …n.n es algo curiosa la forma en la que se llevan Seto e Ishizu, me encantó como quedó eso, que bien que les haya gustado. Sip, Seto también llora, de hecho aquí verás a un Seto muy diferente de lo que es en realidad, em….creo que la mayoría de los personajes serán un poco diferentes, pero esa conducta será explicada en próximos capítulos n.n

¿Cómo le ayudará Kura? Pues…esa será una cuestión muy curiosa también XD.

El apá de Seto realmente no lo dejó salir nomás por que si, explicaré más o menos en este cap. XD

Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: Seeee ¬¬  a veces si complico las cosas --U, pero creí que expliqué bien el anterior o.o, no sé porque no le entendiste…dime que fue lo que no captaste al cien por ciento y yo te explico con mucho gusto n.n, en este cap. aclararé varios detallitos en cuestion n.nU

AKIRE AZIRAL: Aki ta la actualización XD me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic, espero que sigan leyendo, pues aún no llega lo mejor =D

--------------------------------------

A Tale from The Thousand Lake

Capítulo 4

Pecado Inocente

--------------------------------------

¿Cuántas mañanas había despertado el pequeño Seto con la extraña sensación de que algo le hacia falta?

Desde que había pasado por aquella desagradable experiencia, apreciaba el tiempo que podía pasar descansando tranquilamente en su cuarto, observando los amaneceres, sintiendo la cálida brisa matutina de su tierra natal.

Se dedicaba aún más a sus estudios, después de que un dato que creyó insignificante le salvó la vida, y no sólo a él, también a aquel pequeño muchacho que intentó matarlo.

Tenía cierto temor de salir del palacio, de ir nuevamente al pueblo, no quería que se repitiera esa calamidad, que gracias a todos los dioses, no había pasado a mayores consecuencias.

Aunque, de hecho, Seto ignoraba que por ese simple hecho su destino había quedado marcado por el resto de su vida, incluso, había marcado sus vidas posteriores…

En incontables ocasiones había querido convencerse de que sólo se había tratado de un sueño, no se atrevía ni siquiera a preguntar a su padre o a demás autoridades que tuvieran conocimiento de cierto hecho, aunque sus conclusiones eran siempre las mismas.

Había sido real, cien por ciento real, aunque le costaba admitirlo.

Y, aunque fuera muy doloroso para él y su delicada mente infantil, recordaba cada segundo y detalle de lo que había vivido.

Reproducía cada centímetro de la pirámide, que había sido su propia tumba y prisión durante varias horas, en su mente, recordaba cada rasgo del rostro del muchacho que había visto en ella, esa piel un poco más morena que lo tradicional y su cabello tan claro como el algodón o las nubes.

Intentaba recordar lo que había pasado antes, suceso que no tenía tan claro en su memoria, sólo el recuerdo de haber estado paseando por el pueblo…

Quería saber, más que ninguna otra cosa, quien o qué le había llevado hasta esa pirámide.

Pero, no era el único recuerdo que se repetía en su mente, si había un rostro que tenía presente y que recordaba en todo momento desde la primera vez que lo había visto, era el de aquel niño de ojos marrones y cabello dorado casi como el sol de mediodía.

El mismo que había visto antes de quedar inconsciente o dormido, según él, había sido el primer ser humano en preocuparse por él, o que al menos, demostraba que se preocupaba por él.

Desde aquel extraño día, lleno de sucesos inolvidables, el hecho que quería tener en mente era el recuerdo de aquel niño, sentía que le había falta, que era aquello que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo…

En pocas palabras, no podía olvidar ni dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho, hiciera lo que hiciera, simplemente no podía…

Y apenas habían pasado  dos días …

Al tercero, Seto despertó con una sensación aún más extraña, ya que apenas los fuertes y cálidos rayos del sol, tocaron sus mejillas y párpados despertó al instante e incorporándose sobre su lecho, se percató del estado en el que se encontraba.

Apenas abrió los ojos, vio y sintió como su pequeño cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, las manos le temblaban y algunas lágrimas habían podido escapar.

Tardó varios minutos en recobrar la conciencia, calmar su ritmo cardiaco y recordar el porqué había despertado así, entonces su memoria se lo hizo ver…

Durante la madrugada había tenido un extraño sueño, producido quizás por que su mente había estado dando vueltas al mismo tema.

Un sueño en el que había visto al niño rubio de una manera un tanto  bizarra:

Seto se encontraba paseando por los jardines del palacio, cuando, al agacharse       para observar su reflejo en un pequeño estanque decorado por cientos de flores y enredaderas, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no era su imagen la que visualizaba, sino que era la de aquel niño al que habían llamado simplemente "Jouno".

Le sonreía y Seto le llamaba, no recordaba qué era lo que estaba gritando, sólo que el pequeño hacia caso omiso de lo que le decía…

Después esa imagen se desvanecía y daba lugar a otra, se trataba de una visión que parecía real, era Jouno en la misma pirámide en la que casi muere Seto…

De cierta forma, aquella imagen había llegado a lo más profundo de su conciencia, le preocupaba…

Nervioso y sintiendo como cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba decidió que ese mismo día debía ir a buscarlo, que no esperaría más y que tomaría cartas en el asunto, de algún modo debía hacerlo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Mira…el sol resplandece como pocas veces lo ha hecho, creo que Ra quiere anunciarnos algo…¿no lo crees así?- interrogó un pequeño niño de ojos violetas, de peinado un tanto extraño, con tonos rojos y dorados, brazaletes y demás artículos de oro y llevaba una especie de pirámide invertida que colgaba de su cuello.

-Claro…-respondió otro muchacho, al parecer mayor que el otro, de ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro y largo, también llevaba artículos de oro y tenía una mirada fría y seria.

-Parece un día perfecto para salir a ju…

-No mi príncipe, otra vez no --

Atem: Oooh vamos Mahado n.n

Mahado: ¬¬ Príncipe, sabe que tiene prohibido salir del palacio

Atem: Pero sabes que amo los duelos T.T

Mahado: Porque no juega con Simon?

Atem: ¬¬

Mahado: ¿Qué? ¨U

Atem: No!…quiero ir a la plaza T.T

Mahado: …

Atem: T.T Me acompañas???

Mahado: O.OU

Atem: T.T

Mahado: Bueno… esta bien, si usted insiste Atem-Sama -.-U

Atem: =D Bieeen… creí que nunca aceptarías, no vamos ya?

Mahado: Pero hoy no…

Atem: ¬¬U Porqué no???!!!

Mahado: Porque justamente hoy es de esos días en los que todos en el pueblo tienen parte del día libre y…seguramente habrá más gente en ese lugar extraño y…

Atem: ;;

Mahado: No esa mirada -.- …entienda que lo hago por su seguridad…

Atem: ¿Qué puede pasar XD?

Mahado: Recuerde lo que recientemente pasó con el hijo del sacerdote…

Atem: Esteee…-estaba a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo a pensarlo mejor.

El hijo del faraón se quedó prácticamente mudo, mientras que el aprendiz de mago observaba los jardines, ambos se encontraban al inicio de uno de ellos, uno de tantos del palacio, el príncipe estaba sentado en el pasto, recargado sobre un árbol, apoyando la espalda al tronco del mismo.

Mahado estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

Después de unos instantes de silencio únicamente interrumpido por el sonido del viento y de algunas aves, Atem habló.

Atem: Nadie ha sabido qué fue lo que le pas

Mahado: No exactamente, el hijo de Akunadin es muy tímido y casi no habla, no ha dicho gran cosa, no ha dado detalles, será algo difícil saber qué fue lo que paso en verdad…pero seguramente fueron los ladrones de tumbas.

Atem: ¿Ladrones de tumbas? No creo…¿para qué querrían a Seto?

Mahado: Solamente ellos podrían dar una respuesta, quien sabe como funciona su retorcida mente…

Atem: …

Ese incidente también le preocupaba, no sólo porque significaba que posiblemente el próximo blanco sería él mismo, sino que, si ya había pasado una vez, podría repetirse, volverían a lastimar a Seto…

Ambos se vieron invadidos nuevamente por un silencio agobiador, hasta que escucharon los pasos de una tercera persona no muy lejos de ellos.

-Príncipe …disculpe que lo moleste…

Enseguida, ambos reconocieron esa voz, infantil, débil y un poco insegura. El primero en voltear fue Atem.

Atem: Seto…vaya que coincidencia n.n

Seto: ¿Ah? ¨U

Atem: Si, estábamos hablando de ti…

Mahado: Joven Seto…aún es algo temprano para que este fuera de sus aposentos, no lo cree así?

Seto: Eh…yo, realmente no me pasó gran cosa…ya pasaron dos días…

Atem: ¿Pero qué fue realmente lo qué pasó?

Como era de esperarse, el pequeño de ojos azules permaneció en silencio, Mahado sabía que así lo haría, después de todo, esa última interrogante había sido un poco impertinente, aunque el príncipe no lo había hecho con ninguna mala intención, al contrario, deseaba el bienestar de Seto, tanto como si se tratara de su hermano mayor, pero aún era un niño, como Seto, a esa edad, es normal que surjan ese tipo de preguntas…

Seto: En realidad…quería…pedirle…un consejo- tartamude

Ante tal petición, Atem no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, desde que le conocía había querido acercarse a Seto, pero este siempre había sido muy callado, bastante cerrado a su mundo, muy tímido, como si tuviera miedo del mundo exterior, al contrario del príncipe, que era una persona social, alegre y amigable.

Por su parte, Mahado apenas si dejó ver una ligera expresión de sorpresa en el rostro…

Atem: Claro que si n.n ¿en qué puedo serte útil?

Seto: Ver

Antes de continuar, cayó por unos segundos, Atem y Mahado le observaron atentamente, tragó saliva y comenzó a jugar con sus manitas en señal de nerviosismo, respiró profundamente y prosigui

Seto: Muchas personas me han estado preguntando qué fue lo que paso hace dos días…como fue que estaba en una tumba…como logré salir vivo de ahí…y …no he podido contestarles porque…ni siquiera yo mismo sé que fue lo que paso…

Atem: ¿Cómo puede ser eso? O.OU

Seto: Yo…sólo recuerdo que…-volvió a detenerse ante la sorpresa de los presentes

Mahado: Si?...

Seto: Príncipe…por favor no le diga esto a mi padre…

Atem: Pues si no quieres…

Seto: Lo que sucede es que salí del palacio, fui al pueblo y…me detuve a ver como jugaban unos niños…después….no recuerdo qué fue lo qué pasó…sólo que desperté en aquella tumba…

Mahado: Por eso mismo no es recomendable que salga príncipe…

Atem: Pero…no recuerdas nada más?

Seto: Sólo que…antes de despertar…tuve un sueño extraño…

Atem: ¿Un sueño? ..

Seto: En el que me pareció escuchar…la voz de mi madre…

Atem: Ahhh…

Seto: Yo…sólo…quisiera pedirle un consejo…más bien, su ayuda…

Atem: …

Mahado: …

Seto: Si pudiera decirme…cómo…recuperar la memoria de esos…momentos que no  puedo recordar….

Atem: mmm Seto ¨U la verdad…no creo poder ayudarte mucho, podrías preguntar a los aldeanos que estuvieron cerca de ese lugar o…aaahh ya sé, Mahado!

Mahado: ¿Eh? Dígame Atem-Sama

Atem: Tu podrías ayudar a Seto usando magia =D

Mahado y Seto: Quéee?! O.o

Atem: Pues si n.nU si dice que no puede recordar…pues…creo que podrías hacer dos que tres cosas para ayudarlo…o no? ¨U

Mahado: Pues…

-YO SIII PUEDO!!!!- escucharon una cuarta voz, extrañamente provenía de la copa del árbol más alto del jardín, una voz femenina y aguda.

Y de la nada, del mismo lugar de donde habían escuchado aquella voz, saltó una pequeña niña con brazos y piernas extendidas, tenía cierto parecido con Mahado, el mismo cabello castaño oscuro, los mismos ojos, aunque ella se veía de menor edad, incluso menos que el príncipe, la mirada de ésta se veía llena de alegría y energía, y efectivamente, así era ella…

-Aaaateeeem-Samaaa!!! n.n

Seto: o.oU …

Mahado: ¬¬

Atem: Mana!! =D

Apenas cayó, corrió a abrazar al joven príncipe.

Mana: Hola n.n

Mahado: Hace cuanto que estas aquí ¬¬

Mana: Desde la parte en que empezaron a hablar de la magia n.n, por cierto…¿a quien quieren ayudar? o.o

Seto: …

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Qué cree que soy…su maldito esclavo!!!????

Bajo el ardiente sol del desierto, caminaba sin rumbo exacto, con los fulminantes rayos de luz sobre su rostro y arena en el blancuzco cabello, con la mirada al suelo  y las piernas cansadas, las sentía pesadas como si se tratasen de un par de rocas.

El muchacho que había estado algunos días atrás en la pirámide, misma en la que Seto estuvo perdido durante horas, se encontraba recorriendo parte del extenso desierto, contra su voluntad.

Mientras que, teniendo el sol prácticamente en la cara, maldecía a sus superiores…

Bakura: No lo entiendo…, pudieron haber sido más…específicos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un recuerdo asaltó su mente…

…………………………..

-Era una presa demasiado fácil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritaba un sujeto alto y grande, moreno, con múltiples cicatrices en el rostro, con el pecho descubierto y el cabello largo y negro.

El pequeño Bakura, estaba sentado en una piedra, con la cabeza pegada a la barbilla, la mirada al suelo y las manos sobre las rodillas, no muy lejos de él se encontraba un grupo de personas rodeándole, también sentadas, ninguno hablaba, únicamente el que parecía ser su líder.

Se trataba de un ambiente oscuro y sofocador, un especio pequeño iluminado por la escasa y débil llama de una pequeña vela.

Bakura: Nunca me dijiste que tenía que…

-¿¡Qué nunca te dije pequeño estúpido?! Tu prueba era sencilla, claramente te dije "Y si encuentras alguna otra cosa que se mueva, a parte de ti, la matas"…Por eso tenías el cuchillo!!!!!!!

Bakura: Pero también dijiste "Puedes encontrarte con algunas sorpresas" Además de que, por ahí los chismes decían que alguien más haría la prueba conm…

-Idiota!! En primera, cuando dije "sorpresas" me refería a las trampas

Bakura: o.oU

-Y creo que te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no debes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti mismo…

Bakura: Yo…

-Mira…el problema no es que hayas fallado…pero…¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos llevó planear el secuestro del hijo del sacerdote?!

Bakura: …

No sabía qué decir, sentía que había fallado en una tarea tan fácil, matar a un pequeño niño del palacio…no existía prueba alguna de menor dificultad…y no la había aprobado exitosamente, de hecho, su presa le había salvado la vida, claro que era un pequeño detalle que no le diría al líder de los ladrones de tumbas.

Todos quedaron mudos, su líder se veía bastante exaltado y molesto, prácticamente, hasta el mejor de sus discípulos le tenía un gran terror, no por nada era el jefe

-No fue cualquier presa Bakura…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA EL HIJO DEL SACERDOTE!!!!!!!!!... te lo dejamos a ti…y no pudiste quitarle ni un gramo de oro!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: …yo…

-Mira…-respiró e intentó tranquilizarse- te daré otra oportunidad…ve a conseguir tu propia presa…la traes y seguirá la prueba…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pequeño se levantó casi de golpe, tenía una mirada decidida.

Bakura: Agonofinis, no te decepcionaré esta vez-dijo con un tono bastante serio

Agonofinis: Más te vale…ahora, ¡lárgate!

……………………………

Bakura: Y bueno…aquí estoy…buscando a algún idiota, cualquiera…el que sea…POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!

A pesar de que ya llevaba algunas horas caminando sin rumbo, no había podido toparse con ningún niño…aunque ya había dejado de buscar una presa tan exacta, ahora quería encontrar cualquier ser vivo, así se tratara de un anciano, una mujer…un hombre cualquiera…

Hasta que llegó un punto en el que ya no soportó el calor, la sed, el cansancio y la frustración de que no podía ni siquiera empezar su prueba, ¿cómo ser un ladrón auténtico sin la aprobación de Agonofinis, quien prácticamente había sido su maestro?

Y debido a su situación, ya no aguantó más y se desplomó sobre la arena, con los ojos entreabiertos y con una mirada llena de ira y odio en ellos.

Bakura: Quien sea…- dijo y cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente con toda la intención de no moverse de ahí en un buen rato…

-¡¡AAAHHHH!!

Bakura: O.O

De repente, un grito, no sabía si de auxilio o de sorpresa, llamó su atención por completo, a juzgar por el sonido de éste, se veía que no se trataba de una persona mayor…quizás una mujer pero…era poco probable

Bakura: ¿Será posible?...un…un infante!!! Mi objetivo!!!!!

Se levantó de inmediato sin siquiera sacudirse la arena de su vestimenta y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en el lugar de donde, supuestamente, había provenido aquella exclamación.

Su sentido de orientación le llevó hasta un pozo en medio de la nada, en un estado bastante deteriorado, seguramente que ya estaba seco, a pesar de su condición era bastante grande y tenía un techo que proveía de una reconfortante sombra, no parecía ser muy hondo, tan descuidado estaba que inclusive, salían de él varios animales del desierto…

Sin embargo…no encontró a su presa…ni señales de ella…

Estaba rodeado por algunos árboles ya muy viejos y de hojas secas, no muy lejos de éste se encontraba una especie de refugio subterráneo protegido por piedras y demás…

Lentamente se acercó al pozo, esperando encontrar algo más que arena y ladrillos viejos.

-¡Atchu!

Se escuchó un débil estornudo del otro lado del pozo y éste pensó enseguida que había encontrado a su presa.

Se dirigió enseguida del otro del lado, pero al llegar ah

Bakura: ooh…-no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa…

Había encontrado, efectivamente, a un pequeño niño, posiblemente un poco menor que él, de unos nueve…diez años a lo mucho, su cabello era de un tono muy parecido al suyo pero el de éste parecía brillar más, de piel morena, el contorno de sus ojos estaban delineados por marcas negras que llegaban hasta sus mejillas, sus ojos…ligeramente cerrados eran de un tono extraño…una mezcla entre azul y morado…

Este niño estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada sobre lo que quedaba del pozo, tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y llevaba un atuendo de color crema que al parecer le quedaba grande.

Aunque, lo que sorprendió al aprendiz de ladrón no fue el hecho de encontrar a semejante criatura en medio de la nada, sino la apariencia del niño en cuestión, se veía tan…inocente, tan indefenso y en calma, como si le cubriese un fulgor divino, parecía una criatura protegida por los mismos dioses.

De hecho, en el momento que escuchó aquel estornudo ya había sacado su cuchillo y se preparaba a darle un golpe con el que pretendía dejarlo inconsciente para llevarlo hasta donde el jefe de los ladrones. Sin embargo, al ver quien sería su presa…no pudo hacer nada, no sabía porque no se atrevía a tocar siquiera a ese pequeño.

Durante varios segundos se quedó de pie, enfrente de éste, únicamente observándole, un tanto nervioso y sin poder explicarse porqué no reaccionaba, por que le temblaban las extremidades, hasta que el pequeño volteó, con un movimiento bastante débil y lento de cabeza, para verlo.

-Ho…la…-dijo en un suspiro y con una sonrisa igual de débil

Bakura: …-tragó saliva y sin saber porqué, se sonrojó- hola…

-Eres…¿un mensajero de los dioses?

Bakura: …

-Pareces…uno…n.n …has venido por mi hermana…?

Bakura: Hermana?...que bien…después de todo si habrá presa-pensó y después, asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella…vivirá?

Bakura: De…qué hablas niño?

-Ha estado muy enferma…-de repente pareció recobrar fuerzas y comenzó a hablar un poco más seguro de sí mismo- Mi padre, antes de salir, nos ha prohibido salir pero tenía que venir por agua para ella, al final no he podido y me quedé dormido…

Bakura: …-pensando- Maldita sea Bakura no sientas pena por el niño…no seas débil…oooohhh….me lleva!!!!!!

-Señor?- le miró con una expresión de sorpresa llena de inocencia, y se puso de pie.

Bakura: Mira niño…si, tu hermana vivir

-En serio? =D

Bakura: Si …yo…em…verás…aaahh!!!!!!!! Acompáñame al pueblo y ahí veremos que podemos hacer.

Al terminar lo que tenía que decir se sorprendió al darse cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de sus propios labios, se sentía raro, normalmente, él nunca actuaba así, nunca ayudaba a nadie que no fuera él mismo, y ahora…

-Pero señor yo no puedo sali…

Bakura: Ya no lo hagas más difícil quieres? .# Vamos a salvar a tu hermana…y…- antes de continuar lo tomó bruscamente de un brazo y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo-tu te vas a quedar callado el resto del camino me entiendes??!!!

- Si señor mensajero =D

Bakura: ¬¬ No vuelvas a llamarme as

-Entonces cómo? oo

Bakura: Dime Bakura ¬¬ y ya cállate

-Mucho gusto n.n, mi nombre es Marik

…………………………………………………………………………….

En otro lugar….

-Si…tu sabes…como el primogénito, tengo que hacer esto --U…

El mismo que había llamado la atención de Seto, aquel que llamaban Jouno, estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado por algo de pasto y muchas ovejas, de hecho, le estaba hablando a una de ellas…

Jouno: Ya que mis padres salieron…pues…tengo que hacer el trabajo de papá -.-, no te ofendas pero es realmente muy cansado ;.;

-Jouuuuuuno!!!!!!

Jouno: Ah si…y tengo que cuidar de mi hermana ¬¬

El pequeño rubio se puso de pie y en medio de un mar de algodón vio como su pequeña hermana intentaba llegar hasta donde él estaba.

Jouno: Serena…qué pasa?

Serena: Tengo hambre Jou T.T

Jouno: Tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguen mis papás -.-U

Serena: Falta mucho T.T

Jouno: ooh……descuida, ya veré que puedo hacer -.-

-Oye Jou!!!!!!!

Jouno: ¬¬ y ahora qué…-

Bostezó e intentó seguir pensando en cómo arreglar el pequeño problema de que su hermana menor no había comido nada aún, pero una tercera voz le interrumpi

-Jou!!!!- seguida por una cuarta voz…

En cuestión de segundos, pudo ver cómo otros dos niños se acercaban hasta ellos, se veían cansados, ya que habían llegado corriendo.

Era un niño y una pequeña, él, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, de ojos negros y más alto que los otros, ella, era la misma niña que Seto había visto en la fuente.

Jouno: Tristán…Teana…que sorpresa verlos aquí =D –dijo con una expresión llena de alegría al encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos

Tristán: um ya ves, como casi todos tienen el día libre hoy nuestros padres aprovecharon para ir por provisiones…tu sabes.

Jouno: Igual los míos…

Teana: Que bien Jouno =D podemos ir a la plaza para jugar algunos duelos…

Serena: T.T

Jouno: No puedo…tengo que cuidar de mi hermana…

Tristán: Que venga con nosotros =D

Jouno: ¬¬

Teana: ¿Por qué no? =(

Jouno: No creo que tenga energías…no ha comido aún y…

Tristán: Que bien así podemos ir a conseguir algo de comida ya que estamos por allá =D

Jouno: ¿Con qué "ojos" vamos a comprarlos? ¬¬

Tristán: Ahh eso es lo de menos viejo, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos?? T.T

Serena: Jou yo quiero ir a jugar n.n

Jouno: Esta bien…vamos XD

…………………………………………………………………..

Y tal y como lo había dicho Mahado, ese era un día de esos en los que había mucha gente reunida en el pueblo, aún más en la plaza donde se llevaban a cabo varios juegos. Ya era de tarde y por esas horas la gente comenzaba a llegar, entre tantos habitantes se podían distinguir a dos niños caminando dificultosamente entre la multitud.  Ambos llevaban una vestimenta sencilla para que pudieran pasar inadvertidos.

Seto: Mana…¿crees que esto ayude?

Mana: Claro que si XD, si recuerdas todo lo que hiciste ese día, recordarás por qué llegaste a esa tumba

Seto: Creí que usarían …magia -.-U

Mana:Eh…no…Mahado dijo que no .U

Seto: Vaya -.-

Ambos siguieron caminando, Mana siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba, un bastante fastidiado, Seto, le parecía algo un poco vergonzoso el hecho de que era ayudado por la aprendiz de un aprendiz de mago, y por si fuera poco, sentía que estaba haciendo el papel de hermano mayor…

Aunque debía tener fe en que de algo le tenía que servir, aunque, si había aceptado salir al pueblo fue por una única razón, quería……no ….deseaba volver a ver a ese pequeño rubio en el que había pensado todo el tiempo desde la segunda vez que lo vio, durante la primera sólo le observo durante breves momentos, pero la segunda incluso pudo tocarlo y sentir su respiración demasiado cerca de su oído…

De repente se detuvo…

Mana: Seto? ¿Qué pasa?

Seto: Ahí- señaló hacia delante…en esa fuente ...

Mana: ¿Qué tiene? ¨U

Seto: Eso…fue lo último que vi…

Mana: Es una pista =D!!!! Vamos hacia allá!!!!!!

Sin esperarle, Mana salió corriendo apenas escuchó a Seto.

No muy lejos de ahí….

Tristán: Wa o.o cuanta gente…creo que tendremos que esperar un poco antes de…

Jouno: Que bieeen =D mira, muchos duelistas n.n, yo les demost…

Teana: Am Jouno…- interrumpió la niña de cabello castaño

Jouno: Qué ahora qué ¬¬

Ella sólo señaló hacia donde estaba su hermana menor, Serena.

Serena: uuh -.-

Jouno: Ooh…me olvidé por completo…esperen aquí, ahora regreso n.nU

…

Marik: Señor…digo, Bakura, ¿ya llegamos?

Bakura: Si niño, ¿qué no ves?

Después de una larga caminata, ambos pequeños de cabello claro habían llegado a un lugar bastante poblado, para Marik era una experiencia completamente nueva, nunca había visto a mas de dos personas reunidas en un mismo lugar, estaba fascinado con sólo estar ahí. Por su parte, Bakura sólo sabía que en ese lugar seguramente encontraría a su presa…

Bakura: Tan sólo tenemos que…un momento! O.O- al parecer alguien en la multitud había llamado la atención del pequeño ladrón.

Se detuvo, ante la sorpresa de Marik y aguzó la vista, entre tanta gente, distinguió a uno de su grupo, para su suerte, éste no lo había visto, estaba bien disfrazado y se confundía con los demás aldeanos.

Bakura: Maldición, no pueden verme con este estorbo…si lo hacen…estoy muerto o.o- dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que trataba de perderse entre las demás personas para no ser notado.

Marik: ¿Bakura? ¿Ahora a dónde vamos n.n?

Bakura: Ah…ya sé dónde podemos encontrar medicinas, ven, sígueme- mintió y tomó a su acompañante del brazo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, seguramente se trataba de un espía o…alguien que Agonofinis había mandado para vigilarle.

Mientras tanto, Jouno seguía buscando entre tantos comercios algo de comer para su hermana, le acompañaba Teana, Tristán se había quedado en la plaza cuidando a Serena…y buscando a algún duelista para retar.

Jouno: Oye Tea, seguir caminando los dos entre tanta gente será algo complicado ¨U ¿Por qué no nos separamos y nos vemos en la fuente en un rato?

Teana: Em…como quieras n.nU

………..

Seto: Mana…no corras…puedes perderte…

Mana: Ay Seto…n.n no seas tan aburrido

Seto: No es eso es que yo…- se detuvo…

Alguien entre los comercios había llamado su atención, lo había visto…el niño rubio que tanto anhelaba volver a encontrar, estaba ahí, sabía que lo vería…

Quería correr hacia donde estaba él pero se sentía nervioso, no sabía con qué pretexto iría con él…

-El hijo del sacerdote…no creí encontrarlo tan fácilmente, bueno, ya que esta aquí me olvidaré un momento de Bakura- murmuró el extraño al que había visto Bakura, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar lentamente, perdiéndose entre la gente y aprovechando que ya comenzaba a llegar la noche.

Los sucesos siguientes pasaron ante los ojos de Seto como si se hubieran desarrollado en cámara lenta, oyó cómo Mana le llamaba al ver que éste tenía la atención y la mirada perdida, pero no hizo caso, se sentía como en un sueño, no creía que fuera real, ante él estaba aquel maravilloso ser que le había cautivado.

Apenas se descuidó y volteó hacia otro lado, casi se convence de que se trataba de un sueño, al ver a aquel niño de cabello blanco que estaba en la pirámide, que también le observaba, con una expresión llena de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Al regresar su atención al lugar en donde había estado el rubio, casi gritó al notar que ya no estaba y, armándose de valor salió corriendo lo más rápido que le fue posible en busca de Jouno.

Y como de la nada, reapareció, casi podía sentir que lo tocaba…que ya lo tenía muy cerca, cómo si ya pudiera escuchar su respiración, no supo como pasó pero repentinamente sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y las piernas le fallaron, haciéndolo caer, estando con la cara pegada a la arena y la vista nublada, sólo alcanzó a escuchar un grito desgarrador que se cortaba a mitad de éste, reconoció esa voz casi enseguida y elevó la mirada…

Lo siguiente que vio le obligó a recordar varios sucesos que creyó que estaban perdidos en su memoria, pero no les dio gran importancia, porque aquel muchacho rubio se iba nuevamente de su vida…esta vez, contra su voluntad…

Cerca de él, se encontraban dos o tres personas arrodilladas y con la ropa desgarrada, una de ellas, con sangre saliendo de su brazo.

Ante él, la multitud comenzaba a desvanecerse, corrían abriéndole paso al extraño hombre que minutos atrás acechaba a Bakura y que, inesperadamente había cambiado su objetivo, pero en medio de tanta confusión había dado con el blanco incorrecto…

Y así, creyendo que era el cuerpo inconsciente de Seto el que llevaba en brazos, el sujeto desapareció tan veloz como una centella, ante los confundidos ojos de Bakura, Teana y Seto, quien veía como él, se alejaba nuevamente de su vida….

CONTINUARA…

Creo que eso último no fue muy claro -.- no quedó como yo quería…uuuh de ser así, sólo espero que los demás capítulos sean más coherentes ¬¬, al menos en éste se aclararon varios detalles n.n, ya saben, si en algo no le entendieron me preguntan, creo que a veces no sé explicarme bien ¬¬ en fin, dejen reviews!!!! =D


	5. Confusión

Ke hongo cómo están? Yo...pues…frustrada porque…RETRASARON EL DEVIL MAY CRY 3!!!!!!!...voy a llorar T.T…en fin…tambien….intentando terminar con el mayor número de capítulos que me sean posibles…únicamente me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones…T.T y estando en clases es más difícil conseguir un poquito de inspiración ;.; …en fin, aquí los dejo con lo que sigue y muchas gracias por los reviews XD

AGUILA FANEL: Seee confundieron a Seto y se llevaron a Joey -.- pobres…pero el culpable recibirá su merecido te lo puedo asegurar XD

Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun: Waaaaa muchas gracias por el review me hizo reír =D, jeje n.n claro que puedes llamarme Azrel-chan o como quieras realmente no me molesta ni mucho menos n.n, ¿en serio te gusta como escribo? Vaaaya ;.; muchas gracias n.n, que bueno que te gustó la idea de regresar a Seto un "poquito" más en su pasado, y todos tan lindos XD

Guerrera Lunar: Seee, se ve algo raro que Bakura este ayudando a Marik…y viceversa, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que pasará después XD

Selene Sumeragi: Gracias por el review n.n!!!, y weno…al que se llevaron fue a Joey, porque pasó algo tan…estúpido? En este capitulo lo explicaré mejor n.n

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Gracias por el review!, en realidad si es algo extraño llamarlo por Jouno pero creo que un nombre como Joey o Jounouchi se escucharía un tanto extraño en el antiguo Egipto  O.o, y en el Forbidden Memories le llaman Jono…pero como que no me gusta mucho n.nU, igual a Tea le dicen Teana, por eso el nombre nnU

Kendra Duvoa: Weno, si, son malos con Bakura pero …así es el jefazo con todos los de su banda o.O…incluso peor con algunos, ya sé que se oye algo extraño que hayan confundido a Joey con Seto pero…en este cap lo explicaré n.n

-------------------------------------

A Tale from The Thousand Lake

Capítulo 5

Confusión

--------------------------------------

Nuevamente creía estar en un sueño, necesitaba conformarse con la idea de que no era real lo que tenía ante sus ojos, quería pensar que se trataba de una simple alucinación y sin embargo no podía.

Lo que estaba viviendo era tan real como el cielo bajo el que estaba, como la arena que pisaba y tanto como el dolor y la confusión que experimentaba su joven mente.

No podía aceptar el hecho de que aquella persona que, inconscientemente, había deseado conocer durante casi toda su vida, se alejara y desapareciera  entre las sombras nocturnas, y de una manera tan…increíble, una que le había hecho sentir  el ser más débil de todo Egipto o incluso del mundo entero.

A tan corta edad se daba cuenta de lo débil e impotente que podía llegar a ser, por ese rápido suceso estaba consciente de lo diminuto que era, que incluso él estaba expuesto a los peligros de la cruel justicia de la vida.

En esos momentos, aunque quisiera, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de aquel rubio, recordar su pequeño cuerpo, tan parecido al suyo, que en las pocas veces que había tenido oportunidad de observar lo había notado lleno de energía, muy a diferencia de la última vez…

Aquel misterioso sujeto parecía haberle quitado toda pizca de vida a ese cuerpo, se lo había llevado en brazos de una manera brusca como si se tratara de un simple e inerte bulto, tan rápido habían desaparecido que le tomó más tiempo asimilar la situación.

No entendía…

Mana: ¿Seto? ¿Estas bien ¨U?

Escuchó una voz suave e infantil que lo distrajo por completo, enseguida sintió como una pequeña mano jalaba de sus vestimentas, aún seguía como paralizado por lo que acababa de presenciar, así que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar

Seto: …Mana…

Mana: ¿Eh? ¨U ¿qué tienes…? Oye…

Antes de poner atención a la pequeña, Seto observó su alrededor, se encontró con que las demás personas observaban la misma dirección por la que había salido aquella sombría figura, al parecer algunas habían sido apartadas del camino de ésta de la manera más brusca, incluso había un herido, aquel tipo estaba armado, quien sabe que podría hacerle a Jounno cuando llegara a su destino.   
Finalmente, poco a poco la calma regresaba al pueblo, aunque todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras que Seto seguía como en trance, tratando de asimilar la situación…   

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Una repentina exclamación obligó a Seto a dejar a un lado su distracción, enseguida buscó el lugar de origen de la misma.

Teana: ¡¡¡Se llevaron a Jounno!!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!!! Alguien…

Vio como la pequeña que había visto con Jounno en las dos ocasiones estaba casi al borde del llanto, gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Se quedó mirándola durante breves instantes, lo pensó unos segundos y reaccionó, volteó rápidamente en dirección hacia Mana.

Seto: Mana…¡Regresa al palacio!

Mana: ¿Qué? Seto yo no…

Seto: ¡No hay tiempo de explicar, sólo regresa al palacio, dile al príncipe y a Mahado que estén atentos para cuando regrese!

Mana: Pero…

Seto: ¡Mana…te lo juro por Amón-Ra…algún día se los explicaré pero ahora no hay tiempo!!!!

Mana: …-después de pensarlo y medio entender lo que estaba pasando (realmente no ¬¬,) miró seriamente a Seto- Si…no sé que pasa pero…creo que muy pronto sabremos las respuestas a tus preguntas n.n

Seto: …. OO?

Mana: Sólo cuídate…

Seto: Tu también…ahora ve!

La pequeña del cabello castaño sonrió por última vez a Seto, aunque sabía incluso menos que él de qué se trataba todo eso..

Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por donde habían llegado, lamentó, aunque no tanto como Seto, lo que había pasado, más que nada por que no había podido apreciar esos detalles del pueblo…casi nunca salía del palacio y cuando podía hacerlo…siempre pasaba algo.

Seto vio como se alejaba su acompañante, asegurándose de que regresara por el camino correcto, después se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha de cabello castaño-rojizo y corto.

Ya estaba arrodillada en el piso y con ambas manos en el rostro, bañada en lágrimas y sollozando.

Seto: Oye…

Ella dejó de sollozar al escucharle y lo observó, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y reflejando un notable miedo.

Seto: Tu…lo conoces? –preguntó refiriéndose a Jouno, al mismo tiempo que veía que las demás personas presentes estaban demasiado ocupadas reponiéndose por el reciente suceso, como para ponerle atención a una pequeña niña que pasaba inadvertida entre todos ellos.

Teana: Aja…T.T …

Seto no sabía que preguntar…qué hacer…estaba nervioso y preocupado así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

Seto: Pero…¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella soltó a llorar…

Teana: No sé!!!!! Estábamos buscando algo de comer y después sólo vi como ese hombre se lo llevaba …fue muy rápido y….buaaaaaa!!!!!!! T.T

Seto: Por favor…cálmate…-dijo casi temblando- vamos piensa- se dijo a sí mismo- Pero…tienes idea de quien era?

Teana: No ;; …no conocemos a mucha gente

Seto: Y…y sus padres?

Teana: Es lo peor ;; …no están en casa TT!!!!!

Seto: ……pero…aah…em…-hacia todo lo posible por no llorar igual que ella, estaba realmente nervioso, y los gritos de la pequeña realmente le impedían pensar- ¿Vienes con alguien más?

Teana: Tristán…-dijo entre murmullos- él sabrá que hacer…!!

Seto: ¿Cómo?

Teana: ¡Vamos!

Casi como relámpago, la pequeña niña se puso de pie, dejó de llorar y se echó a correr dejando a Seto confundido, al notar que éste no la seguía, le hizo señas con la mano para que la acompañara, él, no dudó un segundo y corrió tras ella.

Teana: No sé quien eres, pero si eres amigo de Jouno eres nuestro amigo nn

Seto: …Jouno- pensó y los dos fueron lo más rápido posible hacia la plaza.

Mientras…

Bakura: ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? O

El pequeño ladrón de tumbas había presenciado la escena minutos atrás, escondido tras uno de los tantos comercios del pueblo, no podía creer la magnitud de la estupidez del tipo que supuestamente estaba ahí buscándole para ver que cumpliera con su misión, simplemente increíble, no se explicaba cómo había podido confundir a su objetivo en el momento preciso, un error de calculo muy notable ciertamente, ¿quién habría pensado que el "objetivo" se movería en el momento exacto…tanto como para obligarle a dar con otro? Y lo más estúpido era que seguramente aquel mediocre aún no se daba cuenta de la tarugadota que había cometido, por que de haber sido así, hubiera dejado a su carga justo ah

Aunque, todo indicaba que su "camarada" había elegido al hijo del sacerdote como su presa, seguramente para simpatizarle al jefe y ponerlo a él como un ridículo.

Bakura había desarrollado bastante sus sentidos, estaban realmente agudizados, tanto que pudo notar hasta el más insignificante detalle de la escena: el hijo del sacerdote había pretendido hablar con aquel niño rubio pero por azares del destino, uno de los comerciantes que casualmente pasaba por ahí le había golpeado con un bulto que traía en la espalda, haciéndole caer en el momento exacto en el que aquel tipo pretendía secuestrarlo, y debido a la cercanía del niño rubio, se le hizo fácil confundirlos, no sin antes abrirse paso haciendo uso de su cuchillo entre la molesta multitud.

Y Agonofinis no era cualquier imbécil, no se le podía engañar y menos con algo tan evidente.

No importaba lo mucho que rogara…ya podía darse por muerto…

Era algo que le agradaba a Bakura, el tipo molesto que había ido a hacerla de "niñero" terminaría quemado, torturado y sacrificado…en ese orden.

Por otra parte, aquel niño rubio recibiría un destino…no muy agradable…

Lo que le llevaba a poner todo en orden, el niño rubio, al parecer era amigo del hijo del sacerdote, a juzgar por la reacción de éste al ver lo que pasaba, así que si impedía el sacrificio o tortura del niño rubio….la deuda con el hijo del sacerdote quedaría saldada…

Bakura: Maldita Sea .!!!! No quiero hacerla de tipo bueno otra vez….no soy el héroe!!!!!!

Marik: Baku? ¨U

Su meditación había sido interrumpida por su acompañante…

Bakura: ¿Qué…pasó?

Marik: Eh…es lo que te iba a preguntar n.nU

Bakura: ¬¬U Esto no esta nada bien- pensó- Oye…creo que aquí no esta la medicina

Marik: Ohhh O.O ¿entonces nos vamos? =D

Bakura: ¬¬U…Niño…

Marik: Si n.n

Bakura: Si me vuelves a llamar "Baku" tendré que lastimarte

La realidad era muy obvia, el pequeño Marik estaba tan emocionado al estar en el pueblo y ver a tanta gente junta, había disfrutado recorrer el desierto junto a Bakura tanto que prácticamente había olvidado el malestar de su hermana mayor…seguramente no se trataba de nada grave ¬¬U

Así, Marik continuó siendo guiado por Bakura en medio del desierto, ya era de noche y el regreso al refugio sería pesado…sólo esperaba llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, odiaba hacerla de tipo bueno pero se repetía una y otra vez "es la última vez que lo hago .".

Porque después de todo, aún era un niño inocente…

………………………………………………………………………………

En otra parte…

Serena y Tristán seguían esperando el retorno de  Jouno y Teana, ambos sentados en un rincón apartado de las demás personas y el bullicio que estas generaban.

Ella, sólo miraba sus pies que no alcanzaban a tocar el piso debido a su estatura, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las manos sobre el estomago.

Por su parte, Tristán estaba cabizbajo, seguramente había perdido algunos duelos, ambos estaban ya bastante aburridos, realmente nunca creyeron que tardarían tanto…

Teana: ¡¡Tristán!!

Aquel grito había llamado la atención del pequeño, pero tenía tanto sueño que apenas volteó a ver a la niña de cabello castaño.

Teana entró corriendo a la pequeña plaza, empujando a algunas personas que le dificultaban el acceso, detrás de ella venía Seto, quien aún no sabía exactamente porque estaban allí, cuando logró llegar con Tristán, él y Serena la observaron un tanto extrañados la primera reacción de ambos fue cuestionar a la pequeña niña…

Tristán: Ya era hora --U- dijo casi bostezando y al notar que algo faltaba intentó buscarlo atrás de Teana- ¿Y Jouno? No me digas que lo perdiste ¬¬

Serena: Y mi hermano ¨U

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos intentando calmar su respiración, se agachó buscando apoyo sobre sus rodillas, estaba sudando y jadeando, definitivamente algo no estaba bien…

Tristán: Que…¿qué pasó?- preguntó de manera bastante seria y en voz baja para no alertar a la hermana pequeña del que había sido secuestrado…

Teana: Es…Jouno…él…-decía entrecortadamente, casi al borde del llanto

Tristán: ¿¡Qué?! …¿qué pasó???

Teana: …buaaa!!!!!!!! T.T los dos estábamos buscando algo de comer cuando de repente un hombre…se…se lo llevó!!!!!! Buaaaa T.T

Tristán: ¿¡Qué?! O.O ¿Pero cómo…es decir…cómo fue?...

La más pequeña del grupo, al parecer aún no se había percatado de qué estaba pasando, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse al escuchar los gritos de Tristán y el llanto de Teana.

Serena: Tristán…-dijo al mismo tiempo que jalaba levemente parte de su vestimenta- ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

Tristán: Eh…-se veía bastante nervioso, no sabía que responderle a esa pequeña inocente- parece que no pudieron encontrar algo para ti n.nU…déjame ver que puedo hacer si? Tu quédate aquí mientras voy a hablar con Teana …

Serena: Esta bien…

El niño de cabello largo dejó a la pequeña, hermana de su mejor amigo, sentada sola en aquella banca para no alertarla más y se levantó de la misma.

Tristán: Ahora si…explícame por favor…

Al ver que la pequeña estaba demasiado alterada, Seto decidió intervenir por fin, acercándose a estos, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Teana, intentando calmarla.

Seto: Su amigo…Jouno…al parecer fue secuestrado…

Tristán: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo que secuestrado?!!!!!!!-interrumpi

Seto: Yo…bueno, a decir verdad no pude verlo bien, pero fue cómo la señorita lo explicó- dijo refiriéndose a Teana- de repente…un hombre entre la multitud saltó sobre él…hiriendo a los demás…y se lo llev

Tristán: …-se quedó pensando hasta que comenzó a asimilar la situación- No lo entiendo…porqué querrían a Jouno…

Seto: No tengo idea…estoy más sorprendido que ustedes…y

Tristán: ¿Y quien eres tu? O.O- volvió a interrumpir…

Seto: Yo…-sabía que no podía revelar su verdadera identidad, seguramente se armaría un escándalo si se llegara a saber que era hijo de un alto sacerdote- soy amigo de Jouno…

Tristán: ¿Porqué no te habíamos visto antes? O.O

Seto: Em…no soy de por aqu

Tristán: …Tenemos que ir por él…

Seto: O.O Pe…pero…¿tienen idea de quien pudo haber sido?

Tristán: Em…no…¿Teana?

Teana: No snif ;;

Tristán: -.-U maldición…necesitamos idear un plan de rescate…

Seto: Pe…

Tristán: Sé lo que estas pensando niño extraño…pero si le decimos a alguien no nos van a hacer caso…es día libre…rara vez dan un día de descanso…no creo que nadie quiera desperdiciarlo ayudando a unos niños…

Seto: …

Tristán: Y lo que es peor…nuestros padres no están en casa…y seguramente ninguno regresará sino hasta dentro de unos días…

Seto no pudo evitar sentir lastima por esos niños, se veían tan solitarios, tan dependientes uno del otro, tan unidos…era la segunda vez que visitaba el pueblo, no sabía nada de la forma de vivir que llevaban los aldeanos, no tenía idea de qué tan pesada podría ser, nunca imaginó que sería tan difícil incluso para unos pequeños.

Teana: ¿Nos vas a ayudar verdad? ;;

Tristán: No sabemos por dónde empezar…ni quien lo hizo…-parecía querer llorar también…pero sabía que si lo hacía Teana y Serena se pondrían peor…

El hijo del sacerdote comenzaba a sentirse igual de nervioso, tenía la garganta hecha un nudo, simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que aquella persona que únicamente había visto unas tres veces en toda su vida y que se había convertido en alguien realmente especial…se fuera de esa manera…tenía que hacer que regresara…

En eso…una idea le vino a la mente…

Seto: Tengo que irme!!!!- sin dar explicación alguna, el pequeño salió corriendo por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado…

Tristán: ¡Oye pero…!...aaahh -.-

Ante la repentina acción del muchacho que apenas conocían, casi los dos podían dar a su amigo por perdido…estaban casi seguros de que no tendrían más ayuda cuando Seto volteó para decirles algo…

Seto: Los veré a media noche en la fuente!!!!!!

Teana dejo de llorar de repente, Tristán se quedó boquiabierto y Serena seguía sin entender que diablos pasaba…

………………………………………………………………

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!!!!!!!!- Se escuchó como eco en todo el escondite.

Por azares del destino, únicamente Agonofinis y otros tres ladrones se encontraban, en el refugio. Uno de ellos era el que había confundido a su presa, de hecho, esa era la razón por la que tenía a su líder justo en frente de él, gritándole y con fuego en los ojos…

-Pero…mi señor…yo…

Agonofinis: No quiero escuchar…-comenzó a hablar tranquilizándose un poco, los tres presentes le observaban.

-Le juro que…-dijo suplicando y arrodillándose ante el líder

Agonofinis: No…ya fue suficiente de errores…y…

Hizo una pausa y nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, ya todos conocían el destino que le esperaba a aquel ladrón por un error de tal magnitud, ya sólo esperaban la orden…

Agonofinis: Llévenselo- ordenó a los otros dos, bastante tranquilo y sereno.

Por su parte, el ladrón comenzó a gritar y a pedir misericordia a su señor y la idea de escapar ni siquiera podía atravesar su mente debido al temor que éste había sembrado en su grupo, ya era demasiado tarde…

Por más que suplicó y pidió, Agonofinis no dio su brazo a torcer, uno de los otros ladrones dio tremendo golpe en la nuca, haciendo uso únicamente del dorso de su mano izquierda, al que había sido su compañero y éste cayó inconsciente al instante, las acciones posteriores serían tarea del mismo líder, pero serían llevadas a cabo cuando éste lo decidiera, así que ordenó al segundo que retirara aquel cuerpo, que parecía ya sin vida, de su vista.

Finalmente, el líder se retiró a descansar para la próxima jornada…

-Que interesante…- dijo en voz baja una figura que se encontraba escondida entre las tinieblas del sombrío lugar, aprovechando una entrada que sólo él conocía para filtrarse- sabía que algo así pasaría…ahora ya sé dónde esta el ratón…

Sin perder un segundo más, salió del escondite subterráneo.

En el exterior ya se respiraba y sentía el frío nocturno, la tierra del faraón ya había sido cubierta por el manto de la noche desde hacía un par de horas, Bakura podía calcular que ya estaba cerca la media noche.

Su pequeño acompañante parecía gozar de bastante energía aún, no lo entendía…después de haber recorrido una distancia tan larga esperaba que ya estuviera bostezando, pero no era así, el pequeño de cabello claro y largo le esperaba dónde éste le había indicado, despierto, completamente alerta.

Marik: ¡Bakura 0!

Bakura no contestó en el momento, se limitó a correr en dirección a Marik para cubrirle la boca con la mano.

Bakura: ¡Cállate! quieres que nos maten?????

Marik: O.O ……p….p…perdón ;;…

Bakura: Ah…esta bien…ahora …sólo ayúdame a buscar una cadena- intentó disculparse y después se apartó del pequeño.

Se puso en cuclillas dejando las palmas de las manos sobre la arena y apartándola de su camino.

Marik: ¿Cadena? ¨U

Bakura: Si niño si ¡una cadena!!!!- contestó sin siquiera voltear a verlo y continuó con su búsqueda.

Marik: ¿Cómo esta?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para agarrar un objeto de metal, que efectivamente…era una cadena

Bakura: O.O…em, si …-se puso de pie y camino hacia su acompañante, quitándole la cadena de las manos- Como esta ¬¬

Marik: n.n

El albino no dijo nada más y aún con la vista sobre el pequeño jaló la cadena hacia su cuerpo descubriendo una piedra del suelo, le dio un último jalón y la piedra fue levantada de su lugar, abriendo la entrada a otro escondite subterráneo, éste se veía aún más oscuro y profundo, únicamente se tenía acceso a él por medio de una soga que no parecía muy segura.

Bakura intentó ver algo en medio de la oscuridad…

Bakura: Tu espérame aquí mientras yo … O.O!!!!

No pudo continuar al ver cómo Marik ya se había adelantado, bajando por aquella cuerda como si ya lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad, tan sólo escuchó el sonido que hacían las sandalias del pequeño al hacer contacto con la arena del escondite.

Marik: Baja, es seguro 0!!!!!!

Bakura: ¬¬U

El confundido aprendiz de ladrón bajó por la cuerda para darle alcance al pequeño, aún muy confundido y sin poder responder al porqué había traído a ese niño con él.

Dentro, estaba oscuro y algo húmedo, únicamente había una antorcha que portaba una débil y diminuta flama, era un lugar bastante estrecho y apenas cabían los dos.

Marik: A…para qué estamos aquí? ¨U

Su contraparte no contestó nada, estaba buscando algo entre la oscuridad…enseguida le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que guardara silencio, éste no entendió porqué al principio, pero aguzó la vista intentando vencer a las tinieblas hasta que pudo notar a un pequeño cuerpo en un rincón aún más oscuro, con las muñecas encadenadas, al igual  que los tobillos, estaba sentado en la húmeda arena, pero inconsciente, se podía apreciar una serie de golpes en sus piernas y mejillas.

Bakura: Encontramos al ratón…

Marik: …

CONTINUARA…

Ummmmmmmm espero que no las haya confundido aún más n.nU, otro capítulo que no dice mucho…pero el que sigue estará mejor XD y los que le siguen…uuuh falta poco para que venga lo bueno n.n


	6. En algún lugar

Ummmmmmm....weno, lo sé...tardé demasiad en actualizar pero hay tantas razones ...que mejor no les doy excusas, de todos modos el cap 7 no tardara, y a partir del 8 comenzará lo bueno n.n

Como sea…

Anya Shoryuky: Muchas muchas gracias por el comentario, ya sé que tardé mucho en actualizar pero…como ya dije antes…hay varias razones n.nU en fin…los demás no tardarán mucho ya que los he venido planeando desde hace algún tiempo n.n

Selene Sumeragi: Holas XD !!!!!! Jouno esta a punto de ser liberado =D!!!!!! seee...yo ya entré a clases…y qué puedo decir --U odio a mi grupo y apenas es la tercera semana, estoy rodeada de un montón de anti otakus y que odian el yaoi !!!!! en fin, espero que a ti te este llendo mucho mejor n.n

Guerrera Lunar: Jeje…si, golpearon al pobre de Jou-chan casi hasta cansarse ;.;…pero todo habrá valido la pena n.-, no te preocupes por ese ladronzuelo…tendrá su merecido, Teana…qué te puedo decir de ella? Seguira llorando como Magdalena XD, en fin espero leerte pronto y gracias por el review  
!!!!!! n.n

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Muchas gracias por el comentario, ya falta muy poco para que Seto y Jouno se encuentren, y…weno…será de lo más cursi pero espero que sea de tu agrado n.n

Axis: Wooolas!!! Como tas? Que bueno que te agrade el titulo del fic, de hecho si estaba pensando en algo como en un cuento de esos tipo castillos y princesas y weno…aunque nada que ver finalmente n.nU, no he podido leer los reviews que me comentas…por la misma razón por la que no había actualizado o.o pero en fin n.nU

Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun: n.n!!!! cuánto tiempo, me encantan sus reviews, tienen un no se que que, que se yo n.nU, pero weno, lo que viene siendo lo weno weno aún no llega…aún faltan unos dos capítulos para que venga lo de veritas weno!!!!! XD (según yo verdaaa o.oU)

Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: Weno, aki ta lo que sigue n.n, realmente si será difícil rescatar a Jouno…aunque aparentemente no lo será pero…mmm…creo que si digo arruinaré toda la "sorpresa" ( uuuy que sorpresa -.-)…

A Tale from The Thousand Lake

Capítulo 6

En algún lugar…

En otra parte…

La plaza y el pueblo a media noche se veían solitarios, algunas horas atrás habían estado bastante concurridos, ahora sólo quedaban un par de pequeñas niñas, acompañadas por uno que se veía mayor que las dos, la más pequeña de ellas estaba sentada en la fuente rodeándose con sus propios brazos, mientras que la otra permanecía cerca de ésta, con la cabeza y la mirada al suelo.

El tercero se encontraba de pie, recargado contra la fuente y con los brazos cruzados, los tres parecían estar esperando impacientemente por algo… o alguien…

Teana: …

Serena: -.- …

Tristán: . …sabía que no nos ayudaría- dijo empleando un tono que denotaba frustración.

Teana: Aún no es tan tarde -.-

Tristán: ¿Qué no es tan tarde? Seguramente ya ha de haber pasado una hora…o más!!!!

Teana: Tiene que venir -.-

Tristán: … Por qué estas tan segura? ¬¬

Teana: Él…parecía estar muy preocupado por Jouno…

Tristán: No lo sé…es un niño muy raro y…Jouno nunca nos habló de él…

Teana: Recuerdas…lo que dijo hace unos días?

Tristán: No creo que sea…no…o si?

Teana: Dijo que había conocido a un niño de cabello castaño y de vestimentas extrañas…y que parecía ser una persona agradable y…

Tristán: Y que esperaba volver a verlo…pero…

No pudo continuar, ya que sintió como Serena apoyaba su cabeza contra su brazo izquierdo, al voltear a verla se percató de que ésta ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que conversaban…

Tristán: Ya es demasiado tarde…ella no puede seguir aquí…en el frío…

Teana: … -.- …llegará…lo sé…tenemos que confiar en él…y si no, en quien?

Tristán: …

Varios minutos pasaron y seguían esperando, Serena ya estaba completamente dormida, Tristán ya no hablaba con Teana, le dolía la garganta debido al frío y se sentía demasiado cansado, incluso para hablar, Teana ya se había fastidiado de estar llorando, tenía los brazos y piernas entumidas, aunque seguía mirando a un punto exacto…sin ponerle atención siquiera…

Y justo cuando Tristán se disponía a anunciar la graciosa huída, los dos escucharon que alguien se acercaba, a juzgar por sus pasos, seguramente se trataba de unas dos…quizás más personas, parecían ser pasos pequeños…apresurados, conforme se escuchaban más cerca, se comenzaba a escuchar su respiración agitada y algunos gritos, los cuales no entendían que decían…también intentaban identificar las voces, parecían vagamente familiares…

Finalmente, el pequeño de cabello castaño que habían estado esperando impacientemente se hizo presente, como si se tratara de un milagro…él había llegado…

Teana fue la primera en levantarse, apenas reconoció al niño, del cual aún desconocían su nombre, y corrió hacia él, Tristán apenas si podía creerlo, justo cuando parecía darse por vencido llegaba él…

Seto corrió los últimos pasos hasta la fuente, deteniéndose enfrente de los tres para descansar durante breves instantes, seguramente algo le había retrasado, no los había hecho esperar nada más por que si…

Tristán: Llegaste…

Seto: Como…no…hacerlo…-decía con dificultad, aún se sentía algo cansado, correr no era algo que acostumbraba a hacer…

Mientras tanto, Serena comenzaba a despertar lentamente, al notarlo, Tristán hizo una seña a Seto para que hablara en voz baja.

Debido a la conmoción ni Tristán ni Teana se habían dado cuenta de que el niño que apenas conocían, y que se había ofrecido para ayudarles a encontrar y seguramente rescatar a Jouno, había llegado acompañado.

Aunque se encontraban a unos metros de la fuente, como esperando a que el niño castaño les diera la indicación de acercarse o algo así, se trataba de dos personas, una más pequeña que la otra, aún de menor estatura que Seto, seguramente tendría unos ocho…máximo nueve años, mientras que su acompañante parecía estar cerca de los doce años, ambos llevaban una vestimenta muy parecida a la de Seto, bastante discreta, aunque los dos tenían el rostro y cabello cubiertos, el más pequeño parecía estar más abrigado.

Teana: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Seto volteó a verlos y enseguida respondi

Seto: Nos ayudarán…

Teana: ¿Son tus amigos? –preguntó inocentemente

Seto: Yo…sólo puedo…decir que nos van a ayudar…

Teana: ¨U Bueno…

De alguna manera sabía que no debía insistir, en esas circunstancias, cualquier tipo de ayuda era bien recibida, aunque fuera una tan misteriosa.

Tristán: Y ya has pensado en algún plan?-preguntó en voz baja, aún cerca de Serena.

Seto: Algo as

Tristán: ¬¬ Cómo que algo así? Y quiénes son ellos?

Teana: Nos van a ayudar…

Tristán: Si pero…

Teana: Tristán…- interrumpió, como diciéndole que no debía cuestionar más.

Mientras tanto, las figuras desconocidas por ambos niños sólo observaban, hasta que la más pequeña habló a la otra.

Atem: ¿Crees que ya debamos…?

Mahado: No -.-U- interrumpió antes de que el príncipe pudiera terminar

Atem: Esta bien ¨U

Mahado: No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto . U

Atem: Vamos…¿qué puede pasar XD?

Mahado: -.-U

…………………………………………………

Flashback XD

Mahado y el joven príncipe se encontraban jugando tranquilamente en una de las habitaciones del palacio, éste último, aún muy molesto debido a que no pudo salir a la plaza para demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades como duelista.

Mahado: Su turno n.n

Atem: eh?...qué?...-estaba bastante distraído, observando el anochecer a través de un pequeño agujero en el techo.

Mahado: ¬¬U Sé que no soy el mejor de los duelistas pero aún as

Atem: Disculpa Mahado…es que…estoy muy aburrido -.-U

Mahado: …Sabe que es por su bien …

Atem: Si -.-… lo siento…

Mahado: …….n.nU

Los dos continuaron con su tranquilo juego de cartas, el príncipe sin mucho interés en éste, tenía la barbilla recargada en la palma de la mano y con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que, Mahado estaba bien sentado en su lugar, con toda la atención en el juego, quizás no estaba muy a gusto teniendo a un pequeño príncipe aburrido y molesto en frente de él pero al menos estaba tranquilo, sin preocupación alguna…bueno…quizás sólo el hecho de que Mana había salido con Seto al pueblo…y quizás regresarían con una muchedumbre enardecida y con antorchas detrás de ellos, pero nada serio…

Pero no podía imaginarse en verdad…de que manera regresaría…

Mana: ¡¡Mahado!!

Repentinamente, tanta calma fue borrada…

El grito y la sorpresiva aparición de la pequeña niña aprendiz de Mahado, provocó que éste soltará todas sus cartas y azotará la cabeza contra la mesa, el príncipe se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su asiento y fue con Mana.

Atem: ¿Qué pasó? O.O

Mana: AlgopasoenelpuebloSetodijoqueteníaydespués…-habló tan rápido, debido a los nervios, que ninguno pudo entender nada.

El mayor de los tres se levantó también de su asiento e intentó calmarse…

Mahado: POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, QUÉ TE PASA??????!!!!!!!!!! - pero fue en vano…- Y…¿dónde esta Seto?...

Mana: Es lo que les quiero decir…¡pasó algo en el pueblo…realmente no sé qué fue pero Seto me dijo que regresara al palacio…por mi bien..y…y…que…ah si…que lo esperaran, iba a necesitar su ayuda.

Mahado: AYUDA?????!!!!!!!!!! Para qué? …¿Quiénes?

Mana: Eh…tu ayuda…y la de Atem-Sama.

Atem: Mi ayuda??? o.o

Mana: Si…así que no hay tiempo que perder, dijo que los esperaría en el jardín de "los guardianes"…Vamos!!!!

Sin decir nada más, Mana salió corriendo de la habitación, seguida por Atem, dejando a un Mahado muy confundido…

Mahado: -.-#

Pero, Atem no tardó mucho en regresar…

Mahado: Príncipe!…que bueno que…

Aunque sólo hizo una serie de movimientos con sus cartas y jaló a Mahado del brazo.

Atem: Por cierto…yo gané n.n

Mahado: ¬¬#

……………………………………………

Fin de Flashback…

Mahado: -.-U Príncipe, a decir verdad…príncipe…¿príncipe? O.O

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Mahado volteó hacia donde creía que estaba Atem…aunque éste ya había ido con Seto

Mahado: Príncipe -.-U-dijo para sus adentros, mientras otra imagen cruzaba su mente…

Flach vaq XD

………………………………………………………

Después de haber seguido a Mana por un buen tramo de lo que era el palacio, ni Atem y mucho menos Mahado, sabían exactamente a qué se debía su repentina llegada, su conocimiento llegaba hasta el hecho de que tenía que ver con el hijo del sacerdote, Seto…sólo eso.

La pequeña aprendiz los llevó hasta uno de los jardines, la noche ya había llegado casi en su totalidad, el frío y la oscuridad se hicieron presentes.

Mana: Aquí…aquí lo esperaremos- dijo pausadamente debido al cansancio debido a la velocidad con la que habían salido de la habitación, donde habían estado Atem y Mahado jugando tranquilamente…

Se encontraban en uno de los jardines más pequeños del palacio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser uno de los más vistosos y mejor adornados, su decoración principal se basaba en una serie de pirámides que simbolizaban pilares, de ahí el nombre "El jardín de los guardianes", debido a la hora, ya se encontraban danzando en el aire unos curiosos y diminutos insectos que tenían, aparentemente, luz propia, los cuales se asemejaban a las luciérnagas.

Seguramente no acostumbraban a enviar guardias a un lugar tan tranquilo, únicamente tenía dos entradas, una de ellas era la que todos en el palacio conocían, prácticamente era a la que todos tenían acceso, por otro lado, existía una entrada secreta por la cual sólo podían entrar niños pequeños o algún adulto de cuerpo extremadamente delgado, descubierta y conocido únicamente por Seto, sin lugar a dudas, era un niño muy inteligente y despierto, su mente funcionaba de una manera muy veloz, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, puesto que siempre le habían visto como a un pequeño serio y tímido, y quizás en algunas cosas tenían razón, no era muy ágil en algunas actividades físicas, pero eso se debía a que la mayor parte de su joven vida la había pasado, casi, encerrado en su habitación y sus estudios…

Después de un par de minutos aparecieron Atem y Mahado en el jardín.

Atem: ¿Aquí? o.o

Mana: Ehh…si ¨U

Mahado: ¬¬# Y bueno…qué hacemos???

Mana: Esperar a Seto…eso fue lo que me dijo que hiciera

Atem: ¿Esperarlo? .-.

Mana: Aja n.n

Atem: Pero qué fue lo qué pasó? o.oU

Mana: Ahhh…ehhh… -.- no s

Mahado: ¬¬#

Atem: o.oU

Mientras esperaban al retorno del hijo del sacerdote, la pequeña aprendiz se recargó contra una de las paredes del jardín, una de las cuales limitaban al exterior y la entrada principal del palacio, de las áreas verdes.

Mana: Además no creo que tarde tanto porque …AAAAAHHHH O.O- no pudo continuar al sentir cómo algo…o alguien tomaba su tobillo, al instante se apartó del muro.

Mahado: ¿¡Quién esta ahí?!

Mana: …

Atem: Seto??? o.o

En medio de la oscuridad ninguno de los tres había podido vislumbrar un hueco en la parte inferior del muro, cubierto por una serie de largas enredaderas, de éste había salido una pequeña mano, que lo primero que alcanzo a tocar fue el tobillo de Mana, y después de la reacción obtenida por parte de ésta, continuó introduciendo el resto de su cuerpo en el jardín.

Seto: Prín…príncipe…Mahado-Sama…

Se veía cansado y con frío, el camino que había seguido para llegar hasta ahí seguramente había sido difícil, a juzgar por el aspecto maltrecho de sus vestimentas.

Atem: Seto…¿puedes decirnos que fue lo que pasó?

Mahado: …

…………………………………………………

Fin de flazbak XD

Mahado: No entiendo cómo fue qué nos convenció…cómo me convenció a mi??? …Y cómo negarme a ese aspecto …a esa mirada de súplica y preocupación mezclada con una infinita tristeza …su inocencia al decir la frase "Por favor…tu …tu eres mágico"…o la simple mención de la palabra "Ayúdenme" …- pensó muy seriamente, en parte estaba ahí porque no podía dejar al joven príncipe solo, por otra parte…algo le decía que Seto en verdad necesitaba ayuda- En fin -.-…menos mal que Mana se quedó en el palacio- dijo en un suspiro.

Finalmente se unió al grupo conformado por Seto, Atem y los pequeños tres niños…

Tristán: Debo decir…no creí que llegarías…

Teana: Pero yo si …no te conocemos en realidad…

Seto: …

Teana: …pero algo me dice que quieres mucho a Jono…y que nos vas a ayudar …

Tristán: Si, amigos de Jono son nuestros amigos XD- dijo intentando amenizar un poco la tensa situación.

Seto: Gra…gracias…

Atem: Oigan…- comenzó a hablar y todos los presentes (despiertos ¬¬U) voltearon a ver al segundo más pequeño del grupo- ya han ideado un …"plan de rescate"?- preguntó inocentemente.

Aunque, a decir verdad, nadie había pensado en tal cosa…

Tristán: Ehhh o.o

Seto: Realmente no…pero mientras iba al palacio se me ocurrió que con su ayuda- dijo refiriéndose a Mahado, sin decir su verdadera identidad- podríamos saber en dónde lo tienen…cómo llegar…y cómo sacarlo de ah

Mahado: Bueno…yo…-iba a comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido

Atem: Claro que puede n.n-dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un leve codazo a Mahado en el estómago.

Tristán: ¿Puedo preguntar…cómo? ¬¬

Atem: Eh…

Teana: Tristán! No seas tan incrédulo- comenzó a decirle al oído- seguramente por algo están vestidos así…quieren mantener el misterio . …yo creo que van a usar magia …

Tristán: …esta bien -.-# …no preguntaré más…

Mahado: Ehem…disculpen, no es por importunar pero…la señorita ira con nosotros?- dijo señalando a Serena con la mirada…

Tristán: Es cierto o.o me había olvidado de ella…

Teana: Ni por que esta casi dormida en tu hombro ¬¬

Seto: No sé…pero creo que uno de nosotros debe quedarse con ella…o llevarla a su casa…

Curiosamente, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Tristán, casi al mismo tiempo, como si ya se hubiese ensayado antes la escena…

Tristán: Qué? O.O…qué tengo?

Teana: Tristáaan ¬¬

Tristán: …mmm…qué?..........aaaahhhh no…eso si que no…necesitan que vaya con ustedes, hace falta fuerza y…

Teana: Y que alguien se quede con Serena…no querrás llevarla a ella también o si?

Tristán: Y por qué yo T.T?

Seto: Em…ella…em…Teana fue la única que pudo ver de cerca al tipo que se lo llevó…es una testigo…

Teana: Y por lo que veo él es el de las ideas aquí- refiriéndose a Seto- así que…

Tristán: Esta bien…pero tráiganme un recuerdo ¬¬

Teana: n.n

Seto: …

Atem: n.nU

Mahado: ¬¬#

Serena: -.-zZzZzZzZzZzz

………………………………………………………………

No muy lejos…bueno…en realidad si, algo retirado n.nU

Algunas horas habían pasado después del malentendido vivido en el pueblo, cerca de la plaza, el principal afectado de dicho suceso ya se encontraba pagando por aquel error, inconsciente, encadenado y todo golpeado, apenas había abierto los ojos se encontró con que estaba atrapado en una guarida subterránea, siendo rodeado por un cuarteto de hombres que en su vida había visto, uno de ellos le había golpeado devolviéndole a su inconsciencia…

Bakura: Sigo sin entenderlo…¿porqué?...porqué diablos lo traje? --

Marik: Y…¿qué hacemos aquí? ¨U

Bakura: Niño…nunca lo entenderías…¬¬ no tiene caso que te lo cuente

Marik: ¿Porqué no -.-¿

Bakura: Créeme…no quieres saberlo...

Marik: Bueno…creo que quieres liberar a ese niño- dijo señalando el cuerpo de Jono

Bakura: Algo así ¬¬…

Marik: ¿Porqué esta él aquí? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Es tu amigo? ¿Cómo le vas a ayudar? ¨U

Bakura: Agggh quieres callarte . me duele la cabeza con sólo recordar este mugroso agujero

Marik: Bakura-Sama o.o has estado aquí antes?

Bakura: Este…

-Umm…- se escucharon unos quejidos en medio de la oscuridad, el pequeño prisionero comenzaba a mostrar débiles señales de vida.

Marik: o.o mira…esta vivo…

Bakura: ¬¬…Quédate aquí…- el pequeño, iniciado en el cuidado de tumbas, obedeció a su acompañante y se quedó inmóvil, de pie y con ambas manos formando un puño…en verdad que hacía frío

Por su parte, Bakura comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Jono.

Jono: Umm…dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que dijo, casi por instinto, aún con los ojos cerrados y medio moviendo los brazos, sintiéndolos pesados debido a las cadenas.

El albino no dijo nada, se limitó a hincarse cerca del rubio y examinó sus cadenas.

Bakura: Si…esto no ha cambiado nada- dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo irónicamente

Jono: Quién eres tu?

Bakura: Tu ángel de la guarda niñita

Jono: Mi qué? o.o- dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par, sin hacer mucho caso al dolor que sentía debido a que las cadenas hacían presión sobre sus recién adquiridas heridas.

Bakura: Bueno que no ves que te estoy ayudando, ya deja de hacer preguntas que ya tengo suficiente con el pelos de elote . 

Jono: o.o a…ayudarme? ¿Pero porqué estoy aquí? uuuh…no recuerdo nada, y me duele todo…siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión de ruta 100 encima…

Bakura: O.O un quéeee??? De qué??? Ya estas delirando…y feo…

Jono: -.-

Bakura: Sólo puedo decirte que estuviste en un lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada y…pues ya vez, por andar por ahí terminaste golpeado y en una prisión…

Jono: No puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó -.-

Bakura no dijo nada más, sacó un artefacto pequeño de entre sus ropas y lo introdujo en una pequeña ranura de la cadena que sujetaba el brazo derecho de Jono, aunque, debido a la oscuridad, el aprendiz de ladrón soltó su cuchillo dejándolo perder en el suelo.

Bakura: Me lleva . …¡Tú!- volteó a ver a Marik.

Marik: mmm o.o?

Bakura: Ayúdame con esto . 

Éste caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a Bakura, aunque no sabía exactamente para qué podía ser útil él, después de todo, el mismo albino se había encargado de recordarle lo inútil que representaba para él, y entonces… ninguno de los dos podía responderse al porqué estaban juntos en esos momentos, para Marik era algo sin importancia, quizás se debía a su inocencia, pero para Bakura significaba algo como un trauma que no superaría en algún tiempo…estaba empezando a sentir cierto cariño por el niño que había encontrado y que había destinado a ser su presa.

Marik: Dime…¨U

Bakura: Trae esa antorcha y déjala donde pueda darme algo de luz, esto esta más oscuro de lo que recordaba -.-

Jono: Ahh…sabes lo que haces? O.o

El aprendiz de ladrón dirigió el cien por ciento de su atención hacia el niño rubio que recién conocía, soltó sus cadenas y le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

Bakura: Sabes que podría dejar que te pudrieras? Y bueno…eso sería en el mejor de los casos porque si en verdad quisiera hacerte sufrir- comenzó a decir acercándose al rostro del prisionero, hablándole casi en la cara y mirándole fría y furiosamente a los ojos- Te sacaría los ojos, abriría tu barriga y te ahorcaría con tus propios intestinos!!!!

Jono: Es una amenaza? Me vas a hacer llorar ¬¬

Marik: ooU …

Bakura no contestó a tal reto, se separó del rubio, poniéndose de pie, girando en dirección contraria y respirando profundamente.

Jono: Uuuuy así pretendías intimidarme? ¬¬

El trío quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que…

Bakura: YA ME HARTË DE TI!!!!!!!- en un movimiento casi tan veloz como el relámpago, el albino se dio media vuelta sacando otro cuchillo de sus ropas y arrojándolo contra el prisionero que supuestamente ayudaría, todo en cuestión de un segundo.

Marik sólo alcanzó a mirar hacia otro lado, casi daba por hecho que Bakura mataría a aquel niño…pero al regresar su atención a éste…se dio cuenta de Jono no era ningún idiota, se había adelantado a los movimientos del aprendiz de ladrón, esquivando el ataque de éste y provocando que el arma fuera a chocar contra sus cadenas.

El cuchillo cayó al suelo…misteriosamente, y seguramente por obra de la suerte, una de las cadenas de Jono también se desplomó.

Bakura: O.O

Jono: Waaaaaaaa perfecto XD, hazlo otra vez.

Marik: ¨U

Sin embargo, el momento de sorpresa no duró mucho para el trío, ya que, en breve comenzaron a escuchar pisadas y a ver como la arena comenzaba a caer ligeramente sobre sus cabezas. Ni Marik ni Jono dieron mucha importancia a tal hecho pero Bakura se había puesto pálido…

Bakura: Alguien viene!!! O.O

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Bakura tomó bruscamente a Marik de la mano, acto seguido jaló otra cadena, situada no muy lejos del prisionero pero bastante bien escondida, aunque Bakura había estado demasiadas veces en ese calabozo inmundo como para encontrarla en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, al jalarla, ambos tuvieron acceso a un segundo pasillo subterráneo.

El albino, prácticamente, aventó a Marik hacia aquel pasillo indicándole que corriera como si de eso dependiera su vida…aunque de hecho, así era, mientras que con otro de sus reflejos, casi felinos, comenzó a maniobrar sobre las cadenas de Jono que también se había puesto todo blanco y nervioso, al mismo tiempo que las pisadas se escuchaban más cercanas.

Jono: AAAAYYY vamos a morir !!!!!

Bakura: ¿Quieres callarte estúpido ignorante niño mimado arrogante y cara de imbécil????!!!!!!!! Esto es por tu culpa- le gritó, estaba nervioso pero al ver que la segunda cadena que sujetaba uno de sus brazos cedía ante su herramienta, se sintió más calmado

Jono: Mi culpa???!!!!!!!!

Bakura: YA!!!! VAMONOS!!!- intentó jalar al prisionero de los brazos con la intención de levantarlo del piso aunque fue en vano…había olvidado que también sus piernas eran prisioneras.

Rápidamente se hincó de nueva cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde…la cadena que daba acceso al calabozo ya había sido maniobrada y con una facilidad que señalaba que el responsable era uno de los ladrones…o el jefe…, lo último que escuchó fue que alguien saltaba al interior del calabozo, el calzado del intruso había hecho tal contacto con la arena que ya no le cabía duda…era Agonofinis…

Bakura: Ya me cargó…- pensó…- muy bien mocoso, comprenderás que tengo que matarte antes de que hables verdad?

Jono: O.O

Aunque no pudo realizar otra acción, el intruso recién llegado se escuchaba a unos metros de distancia, sólo se limitó a salir por el túnel subterráneo lo más rápido que pudo, como si el mismísimo Osiris le estuviera persiguiendo para reclamar su alma.

El rubio ya se daba por muerto…estaba sudando frío, al principio intentó zafarse de las cadenas con las manos que ya tenía libres pero al ver que era en vano…se quedó helado al escuchar las pisadas más cercanas, prácticamente se petrificó, había tanto silencio que podía escuchar como su corazón latía agitadamente, sentía como si éste fuera a explotar… apretó los dientes y abrió grandes los ojos intentando ver algo en la oscuridad que había dejado Bakura al tirar la antorcha a la arena, escuchó que aquel sujeto se detenía en seco y cerró los ojos…comenzó a llorar…a juzgar por la reacción y el rostro de terror del albino…podía darse una idea de que le iba a pasar…seguramente hasta ahí había llegado.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que una antorcha había sido prendida…escuchó como alguien se arrodillaba junto a él …cerró los ojos con más fuerza…pero pasaron varios segundos y la otra persona no hacia nada…finalmente…volvió a abrir los ojos

-Jono…

Apenas sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del fuego, pudo ver un par de ojos azules…profundos y expresivos…le dejaban ver preocupación, alivio y alegría…los tres sentimientos haciendo una extraña mezcla en aquellos ojos que comenzaban a derramar lágrimas…

Sin embargo, no pudo contemplar aquella enigmática mirada por mucho tiempo…aquel maravilloso ser había abierto sus brazos para abrazarlo tan rápido que no supo en qué momento exacto tenía a esa pequeña cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, ahora podía apreciar su cabello castaño, sentirlo y aspirar su aroma de cerca …una fragancia que por alguna razón le hacia sentir extraño…pero cómodo…a parte de que podía escuchar cómo estaba llorando, mojando su hombro y pecho…

Todo había pasado tan rápido que sólo después de algunos segundos comenzó a pensar bien las cosas...a intentar buscar entre sus recuerdos más recientes…

Jono: ¿Estas triste? ¿Por qué?...-comenzó a decir sin darse cuenta de las palabras que estaba articulando…

Seto: Yo…

Jono: …Sonríe …-dijo nuevamente de manera inconsciente y con la mirada perdida …

De alguna manera…Seto entendió lo que estaba pasando…si le recordaba, si sabía quien era…tal hecho le llenó de alegría que lo abrazó más fuerte, siguió llorando aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Por otra parte, Jono se sentía como en un sueño…como si nada de eso fuera realidad…tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía creer que en verdad estuviera pasando, inconscientemente…comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Seto, aunque las manos le temblaban de miedo, de nerviosismo, de frío…

CONTINUARA…


	7. El inicio de todo

--------------------------------------

A Tale from The Thousand Lake

Capítulo 7

--------------------------------------

Sin duda alguna…esa había sido una de las noches más largas en la joven vida del hijo del sacerdote, no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera vivido tiempo atrás, esa noche, en esos momentos, se sentía completamente diferente, aunque no era el único, por su parte, Jouno tampoco se podía responder muchas de las cuestiones que en esos momentos asaltaban su, también, inexperta mente, solamente estaba consciente del hecho de que había sido, prácticamente, rescatado por un pequeño del cual sólo tenía vagos recuerdos, y realmente no era su culpa, a su corta edad ya se caracterizaba por ser muy descuidado y olvidadizo en ocasiones.

Y así, media hora después del arribo de Seto al calabozo, en donde se encontraba preso Jouno, ambos niños ya se encontraban bajo un inmenso techo oscuro, un manto adornado por una gran cantidad de estrellas, las cuales, a su vez, hacían conjunto con la luna que, a esas horas de la noche, ya estaba brillando con todo su esplendor.

Seto fue el segundo y último en salir de aquel túnel subterráneo, escondido en medio de sólo arena, aunque al intentar volver a cerrarla, esta vez la cadena parecía poseer un peso mayor a las dos anteriores, por lo que necesitó la ayuda de Jouno, y aún así, debido al esfuerzo, ambos cayeron a la arena.

Ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio después de lo ocurrido, los dos parecían estar meditando la situación, cada quien por su lado, principalmente Jouno, quien entendía menos la situación.

La fría brisa del inmenso desierto no tardó en hacerse presente, recorrió esos dos pequeños cuerpos de pies a cabeza, despeinando levemente esos rubios y castaños mechones de cabello, helando los brazos y piernas del pequeño de ojos marrones, debido a todo lo que había ocurrido no había reparado en el hecho de que sus ropas, que de por si ya eran escasas, habían sido rasgadas, justamente en esos momentos, el dolor que provocaban las heridas comenzó a recordarle poco a poco por lo que había pasado.

Jouno tenía deseos de romper en llanto, de gritar e ir corriendo a los brazos de su madre, apenas comenzaba a tener conciencia de lo que había pasado, no entendía el por o para qué, estaba asustado…pero no dejó que una sola traicionera lágrima se asomara y reflejara dolor o tristeza, quizás angustia por que desconocía lo que había pasado…

Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, intentaba calmarse a sí mismo recordando una vieja canción de cuna que solía interpretarle su madre cuando era un pequeño de cuatro años, cuando ella aún tenía tiempo para estar con sus hijos…

También intentaba darse calor rodeándose con ambos brazos, aunque resultaba contraproducente ya que al frotar sus heridas, estas le causaban un dolor aún mayor.

Pero no se quejó de ninguna manera, no expresaba absolutamente nada, sólo estaba hincado, con las rodillas desnudas y enrojecidas, los brazos rodeando su cintura, la mirada fija en algún punto en el infinito y helado hasta la sangre.

Obviamente, Seto notó el estado en el que se encontraba, él estaba sentado y a diferencia de Jouno, si estaba abrigado, al menos en comparación con el rubio si lo estaba, sus profundos ojos se habían perdido observando a aquellos marrones, inexpresivos en esos momentos.

Podía imaginarse el tremendo shock por el que había pasado, aunque no tenía idea de cómo tranquilizarlo, lo único que quería era que se sintiera tranquilo, quería calmarlo y hacerle saber que significaba mucho para él…pero no se atrevía…

Nuevamente, un escalofrío recorrió los dañados brazos de Jouno y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un estornudo que Seto alcanzó a escuchar, casi enseguida, el pequeño de ojos azules se quitó de encima la manta y se la puso sobre los hombros al rubio, dejando sus pequeñas palmas sobre éstos.

Dicho acto tomó por sorpresa a Jouno por lo que casi saltó al instante en el que Seto apenas si le tocó, quizás era lo que necesitaba para desahogarse, posiblemente fue la tensión o el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos…Seto no supo lo que pasó exactamente…sólo supo que casi segundos después de que le ofreció calidez…Jouno rompió en llanto y lo abrazó fuertemente…no podía explicarse por que había actuado de esa manera…pero una cosa si era cierta: se sentía demasiado bien en medio de ese abrazo, nervioso, con la respiración agitada y las extremidades temblando, pero se sentía bien…protegido…extraño…

Realmente se trataba de una unión casi tan sagrada como el culto a los dioses, que les observaban y protegían, y obviamente, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, ambos estaban experimentando un sentimiento un tanto desconocido…la calidez de otro cuerpo, uno muy parecido al propio.

A pesar de que se conocían desde hacía unos cuantos días, Seto sentía algo muy especial por aquel niño de cabellos dorados, un sentimiento al cual aún no sabía cómo nombrar, y Jouno…él simplemente se sentía fascinado con la presencia y el calor que aquel pequeño, que apenas comenzaba a recordar, le transmitía.

Aunque aquel momento no pudo perdurar tanto como ellos hubieran querido, ya que escucharon cómo alguien llamaba a Jouno…

El rubio reconoció enseguida esa voz aguda y chillona, se trataba de la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y corto, al principio, sintió cierta frustración, ya que había, prácticamente, arruinado su "momento con su salvador", pero de un modo u otro, sentía que su llegada había aliviado su corazón, incluso su alma, sabía que ya todo había pasado…

Y como si de un milagro se hubiese tratado, casi al mismo tiempo que Teana llegaba con Seto y Jouno, Ra se hizo se presente, el comienzo de un nuevo día finalmente acariciaba la cálida arena del desierto, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban el cansado y herido rostro del pequeño de ojos marrones, mientras que Seto se sentía como hechizado al presenciar tal escena.

Una leve brisa recorrió ambos cuerpos, sus rostros se veían serenos y pensativos, aún más el de Jouno. Quería explicarse y responderse un sin fin de preguntas que daban vueltas en su mente, seguía muy confundido, y no era para menos; en tan sólo unas horas su vida había dado un giro bastante brusco para un niño, no podía evitar sentirse desprotegido…expuesto…el destino de repente se tornaba incierto, eran cuestiones de las que nunca creyó preocuparse del todo, siempre había sido tan descuidado…no acostumbraba a meditar tanto las cosas, aunque después de lo que había pasado…tenía miedo.

En medio de su meditación pudo percibir el movimiento del cuerpo de Seto, incorporándose, poniéndose de pie y finalmente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, Jouno volteó a verlo en el acto…tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero no cualquier sonrisa, no era un simple gesto, estaba llena de ternura, algo que le hacia tener un extraño sentimiento…

Teana: Jouno!!!!! –volvió a interrumpir, esta vez, estando donde Seto y Jouno

Jouno: …

Teana: Estas…bien…- la pequeña corrió a abrazar a su amigo, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos…

Jouno: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?... Creí que me saldrían canas . 

Teana: ;.; …tu…tu no…no cambias T.T- comenzó a llorar, esta vez de alegría.

Jouno: Ay pecosa…siempre llorando ¬¬- dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano sobre su cabeza y la movía para despeinarla

Teana: Sinf…y tu siempre tan tonto . 

Jouno sonrió y cerró los ojos pero inmediatamente después preguntó lo que tenía que saber de una vez por todas…

Jouno: Y...me pueden explicar…¿exactamente qué pasó?

Seto: Es …una historia algo larga- intervino el ojiazul, nuevamente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Jouno.

Acto seguido, miró hacia otra parte y se encontró con que el príncipe y Mahado se encontraban alejados del trío, apenas haciendo acto de presencia, aunque el aprendiz de mago llevaba al joven príncipe en brazos, cargándolo y acurrucándolo en su pecho, parecía estar inconsciente…o quizás dormido …

Teana: Se pondrá bien?- preguntó al notar lo que Seto estaba viendo y preocupada por el príncipe, aunque seguía desconociendo su verdadera identidad.

Seto: Desde luego…

Jouno: Am…me explican?

Seto inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos, exhaló con calma y finalmente sonrió, siendo testigo silencioso del tranquilo panorama que tenía, la suave brisa matutina parecía darle alivio a su alma, posiblemente ahí había acabado su vida sedentaria y de estar escondido en las sombras, como si fuera parte de ellas…sabía que esa rutina solitaria había terminado…

-No…no puedo creerlo…soy un completo imbécil!

Marik: o.oU

Bakura: Ya decía yo que mi trabajo no es ayudar a las personas…ese maldito hijo del sacerdote…aaagghhh . aún le debo la vida a ese bastardo

Marik: Am…Bakura…

Bakura: Para terminarla de joder…no conseguí a mi presa . 

Marik: Ba…

Bakura: ¿¡Quieres callarte?! Necesito pensar… . maldita sea! Necesito a mi presa…

Marik: O.OU ah…bueno…

Bakura: O.O mph…un momento!!!!!- se dijo a sí mismo, volteó a ver a Marik rápidamente y éste le respondió con una mirada de sorpresa…

Marik: n.nU Qué? Tengo algo en la cara?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Algún rato después…

Jouno…

A la mañana siguiente del rescate planeado por el astuto ojiazul, Jouno despertó en su casa, en su cama, no muy alejado de su hermana menor, Serena, parecía haber olvidado lo que había pasado sólo hacía unas horas, ya que despertó con muchas energías, como era costumbre en él, y preparó algo de comida para su hermana, puesto que sus padres aún no regresaban de realizar ciertos negocios o compras.

Serena seguía sin conocer porque la habían llevado al pueblo a media noche, en medio del frío y la oscuridad, por que su hermano había desaparecido repentinamente de la plaza y porque Tristán se había quedado con ella toda la noche anterior…

Realmente esta muy cansada como para preguntar…

Debido a la ausencia de sus padres, Jouno debía hacerse cargos horas extras del rebaño de su papá y del cuidado de su hermana, eso sin mencionar el de la vivienda, esas eran las principales razones por las que no podía quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo aunque quisiera…pero, también tenía otros planes para ese día…

Seto…

El pequeño hijo del sacerdote despertó algo tarde de lo acostumbrado, seguía algo afectado por no haber dormido una noche completa, aunque esa mañana despertaba recordando las últimas palabras que había cruzado con aquel pequeño rubio…

"-Yo…volveré a verte?-preguntó el castaño"

"-Niño…esa pregunta ni se pregunta-respondió bastante serio"

Tenía un deseo enorme de volver a verle, no sabía cómo lo lograría pero tenía que hacerlo…

Apartando un poco ese pensamiento de su mente, Seto se levantó de su lecho, aunque todavía bostezando y tallándose los ojos.

Se vistió lentamente y con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos y cuando hubo estado listo, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la biblioteca y poder continuar con sus estudios, aunque no dejaba de pensar en Jouno

Finalmente llegó a su destino, una construcción impecable y perfecta era la biblioteca, uno de los lugares predilectos por el pequeño Seto, a la cual tenían acceso únicamente los sacerdotes y la familia del faraón, de hecho, ese era uno de los pasatiempos del pequeño príncipe, le encantaba pasarse horas encerrado en sus estudios y poniendo el cien por ciento de su atención en su lectura en turno, aunque también le gustaba ocupar su mente en otro tipo de cosas como los duelos o ideando estrategias para los mismos…

Y aunque a Seto también le encantaba leer, el prefería escribir o dibujar, algunos de los altos sacerdotes ya le consideraban un gran artista, sin duda alguna, se trataba de un niño muy sensible.

Él sabía que no hacía falta esperar a su padre para continuar con la lección, puesto que ya sabía como debía trabajar, y así, teniendo unos 6 o 7 libros sobre su escritorio, comenzó su rutina de todos los días, intentando concentrarse, intentando apartar de su mente a Jouno…aunque fuera sólo por unas cantas horas…

Pero resultaba casi imposible…y así, pasaron varias horas…

……………………………………………………………………….

Hasta que…

Pasaron las horas para Seto, y aún seguía encerrado en la biblioteca del palacio metido en sus estudios como si nada más importara, sin embargo unos ruidos provenientes del exterior le obligaron a disipar su atención y dirigirla a otro lado…

-mmm Jajaja…si…- alcanzaba a escuchar murmullos y risitas silenciosas, apenas audibles.

Siendo presa de su propia curiosidad, cerró el libro que tenía en el escritorio y lo regresó al lugar donde pertenecía en la biblioteca, lentamente se dirigió a la puerta que daba acceso a la misma, sigilosamente…como queriendo ocultar su presencia a los dueños de dichas risas.

Salió, pero no encontró a nadie ni nada que no debiera estar ahí, comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los jardines, cuando sintió una segunda presencia…

-¡Seto!- escuchó a sus espaldas y volteó casi al instante, pero no encontró a nadie, inmediatamente después sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por dos pequeños brazos, pudo percibir el aliento de aquella presencia muy cerca de su oído y enseguida le reconoció.

Seto: Jo…u…no?- cuestionó algo dudoso

Jouno: Mjajaja…claro n.n- el pequeño niño rubio soltó a Seto para que volteara a verlo.

Seto: Ah…yo…hola…n.nU- respondió con cierta timidez, nunca creyó que se tratara de él, se sintió algo extraño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Jouno: . Es la primera vez que veo que sonríes, oye le tuve que preguntar tu nombre a Mana, se me olvidó preguntarte a ti n.nU

Seto: Eh…no hay problema y…¿qué cosa??????

Jouno: o.o

Seto: Tu…¿conoces a Mana?

Jouno: Eip n.n

Seto: …- se quedó pensativo por un momento…- EEhhhh…espera, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

Jouno: ¿En el palacio o.o? Pues…

-Ay Seto ¿qué ya te olvidaste de la entrada secreta ¬¬?- intervino una tercera persona, que al parecer había llegado por la misma entrada que había utilizado Seto la noche del "rescate".

Seto: Mana…o.oU

Jouno: Exactamente n.n esa entrada si que es muy útil

Seto: Pero creí que…

Atem: Nop, no eres el único que la conoce Seto n.n – dijo el príncipe apenas entrando por la misma grieta

Mahado: Ese no es el punto ¬¬U- dijo el mayor, que ya había entrado pero no se había hecho notar.

Mana: Cierto n.n …bueno Seto, se nos ocurrió invitar a Jouno, nunca nos dijiste que ya se conocían ¬¬

Seto: o.oU …

Atem: Ahora si podremos ir a retar a alguien en la plaza

Jouno: XD Aunque ya sabemos que tu nos ganarás a todos- dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe

Mahado: -.- Aún no entiendo cómo me convencieron

Mana: n.n

Seto: o.o?

Jouno: ¿Seto? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

Seto: Eh…yo…bueno…¿me podrías explicar exactamente que esta pasando?

Jouno: Oh es cierto n.n, perdóname por no contarte bien el plan

Seto: Plan?! o.ó- cuestionó el pequeño castaño, esta vez bastante exaltado

Jouno: Estoo o.oU…si, verás, se me ocurrió que después de todo por lo que pasaste…

Ante tal afirmación, Seto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, ¿lo que había pasado?...si, posiblemente aún no se reponía del todo después del incidente en la pirámide, pero la peor parte, sin duda, se la había llevado el pequeño niño rubio que tenía en frente.

Jouno:… te vendría bien un descanso, oye de verdad te pasas el día encerrado en esa cosa….emm… biblioteca? O.OU

Seto: …- al principio no entendió la pregunta, de hecho, aún intentaba asimilar la situación, analizarla un poco…él, Jouno, salir, dejar el palacio, cómo había entrado, como conocía al príncipe y los dos estudiantes de artes secretas, ¿acaso había llamado "cosa" a un lugar tan sagrado para él como la biblioteca? Y quizás lo más importante…¿por qué le parecía tan atractivo, porqué sentía la necesidad de estar con él y no despegársele?

Jouno: ¿Entonces? n.n

Mana: Anda, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás 0

Mahado: . U

Seto: Espera espera….lo demás o.óU???

Atem: Claro Seto, iremos nosotros tres XD Mahado y Mana vigilarán que todo este bien mientras nosotros no estamos

Seto: Prácticamente nos ayudarán a fugarnos ¬¬U

Jouno: Exactamente XD, así que…vámonos!!!

………………………………………………

En una remota parte…

El pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas no podía recordar como había llegado hasta ahí, porqué se encontraba en esa situación…le dolían las muñecas y la cabeza, principalmente la cara, hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento.

Por otra parte, el pequeño albino que lo había metido en aquel problema permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada al piso, cruzado de brazos, aparentemente estaba tranquilo pero por dentro estaba consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y se sentía terrible.

Ambos oían sin escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro del lúgubre escondite, apenas si alcanzaban a entender ciertas palabras, aunque Bakura sabía exactamente quien era el centro de atención, como siempre…

Los demás ladrones comenzaron por hablar entre ellos, estaban temerosos, creían que habían sido alcanzados por una especie de maldición por haberse metido con los amigos del príncipe, incluso con él mismo. (1)

Pero su líder no flaquearía tan fácilmente, menos por tal incidente.

Así que optó por finalizar el tema y pasar a otro.

Agonofinis: Eso ya no tiene importancia- empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que veía de reojo al más pequeño de los ladrones- Por otra parte, creo que atrapaste a tu presa bastante rápido eh…Bakura

Bakura: Naturalmente- dijo ocultando sus verdaderas emociones y sintiéndose como un estúpido, sabía que Marik le estaba escuchando y que no entendía el por qué de sus acciones…

Agonofinis: La prueba se llevará a cabo mañana- dijo con una inusual tranquilidad en él.

Bakura: Cuanto antes mejor

Marik, aún estando semi despierto, pudo comprender a la perfección el significado de las palabras y unas lágrimas silenciosas y lastimeras se hicieron presentes en su rostro, aunque sólo Bakura pudo notarlo…

…………………………………………………………………………

Por otra parte…

Al principio, Seto hubiera jurado que se arrepentiría de haber salido del palacio sin autorización y sin haber terminado con sus estudios, y sintió que las cosas empeorarían y se convertirían en un desmadre total cuando él, Atem y Jouno se reunieron con los amigos de éste último, no había sido informado de ese pequeño detalle y realmente le preocupaba.

Pero una vez que Jouno se aburrió de perder varios duelos con Atem y Seto en la plaza, pidió al castaño que lo acompañará a otra parte, dejando al príncipe con los amigos del rubio …tuvo el presentimiento de que algo bueno saldría de todo eso

Una oportunidad para estar solo con él…

Aunque no podía quejarse del todo, le había encantado enfrentarlo en dos que tres duelos, haber visto la cara de angustia que intentaba hacer cada que estaba a punto de perder que más bien parecía una de chiste…se veía tan tierno e inocente…

Sin duda alguna…se le había concedido un deseo que anhelaba desde hacía un tiempo, aunque inconscientemente, había querido ser feliz al menos por un día, y así había sido…

Fue una lastima que ni el sacerdote ni el mismo faraón pensaran como el pequeño Seto…

………………………….

En otra parte…

Era un lugar que ya conocía, ya había estado antes ahí, aunque en una situación muy diferente a la que estaba, de hecho había estado del lado contrario, cuando él y Bakura entraron a escondidas a ayudar a aquel pequeño niño rubio que los ladrones tenían como prisionero.

En esos momentos se preguntaba si veía igual que ese niño, todo golpeado, encadenado e inmóvil.

Aún no entendía muchas cuestiones de la vida pero ya podía diferenciar ciertos aspectos de otros, podía sacar una conclusión…Bakura lo había utilizado…lo había traicionado…ciertamente no podía usar ese término, ya que aún no lo conocía, pero estaba conociendo el significado, de la peor manera posible.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente era la idea de la proximidad de su muerte, estaba conciente de que no vería el nuevo amanecer, el renacer de Ra…y aún así, no se sentía triste…nervioso…enojado…simplemente, se sentía traicionado.

Algún tiempo pasó…de repente, en medio del silencio casi absoluto acompañado de una profunda oscuridad, se escuchó un estruendo que alertó en seguida al pequeño rubio, seguido de este…un grito desgarrador.

Acto seguido, el pequeño albino, que era tan conocido para el aprendiz de cuida tumbas, logró penetrar en la oscuridad del improvisado "calabozo", había llegado del mismo modo que había escapado cuando intentaron ayudar al niño rubio.

Al entrar de lleno, lo primero que hizo fue sacudirse y limpiarse un poco la arena que había quedado en su vestimenta, hacer a un lado las piedras que tuvo que derrumbar y finalmente, observar al pequeño que tenía en frente.

Bakura estaba temblando, su mirada se veía diferente, era una vacía,...parecía estar asustado, estaba bañado en sudor frío y tenía un cuchillo en la mano, de mayor tamaño que el que acostumbraba llevar.

Del filo escurrían hilos de sangre que caían al suelo y se confundían con la arena, Marik quedó boquiabierto…

Bakura: Vámonos…-dijo, intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

Tiro el cuchillo, que cayó pesadamente sobre la, aún, tibia arena e intentó safar al niño rubio de sus ataduras…

El resto es historia…

Ya entrada la noche, a pocos metros de lo que vendría siendo la vivienda de los cuida tumbas, Bakura estaba dispuesto a dejar a Marik, sano y salvo en donde debía pertenecer…

Marik estaba a punto de entrar por el pasadizo subterráneo, con cierta dificultad por la oscuridad de la noche, cuando se detuvo en seco…

El albino lo notó, pero no se inmutó, permaneció callado y de pie, sólo observando fríamente.

El pequeño volteó a verlo tímidamente…y este le correspondió con una mirada no tan fría pero que tampoco era muy amigable. Finalmente, Bakura reaccionó al notar que Marik iba a decir algo.

En un rápido movimiento, se sacó algo de entre sus ropas, parecía ser una pequeña bolsa, bastante vieja pero se veía bien cuidada, Marik alcanzó a atraparla torpemente con ambas manos.

Bakura: No fue tan inútil después de todo…

Marik ¨U

Bakura: Anda…tu hermana lo necesita…

Marik no daba crédito a lo que sus oído alcanzaban a escuchar…no podía creerlo, en medio de la conmoción no pudo percatarse de a qué hora Bakura ya se había alejado…

Corría tan rápido cómo sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, estando a cierta distancia del pequeño rubio se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

Marik le observaba de una manera un tanto extraña y fijamente a los ojos.

Bakura: Cuida el envoltorio, regresaré por él!!!!!!!!!!

EL pequeño cuida tumbas instintivamente formó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantó una mano y la agitó en el aire, despidiéndose de su amigo mientras veía como seguía corriendo…

Al parecer el ladrón de tumbas había leído en sus labios algo así como

"¿Volveré a verte?"

……………………………

(aki seré breve….uuuuh de por si el cap fue un asco)

Por un momento Seto creyó haber encontrado lo que siempre le había pedido a la vida, estar rodeado de algo que no fueran sólo libros…quería amigos…amigos de carne y hueso.

Creyó que ya los tenía…

Mana, Mahado y el príncipe …a pesar de que ya los conocía desde tiempo atrás, de los lazos de sangre que lo ataban al pequeño Atem, nunca los había considerado como amigos…sólo los veía como otros niños que rondaban el palacio, completamente indiferentes a él, ahora sabía que podían significar algo más en su vida.

Teana, Trsitán…incluso Serena, se habían convertido en todo su mundo de la noche a la mañana, al demostrarle que podía confiar en ellos, que podía verlos como amigos.

Principalmente Jouno…por él había comenzado todo, inconscientemente se lo agradecía de todo corazón, pero por él…sentía algo más fuerte que por los demás, no sabía qué era…sólo sabía que le encantaba su presencia, su amistad, todo su ser…

Peeero….ni al faraón ni al sacerdote les había agradado la idea.

Ambos se habían enterado de la fuga de sus hijos por sus servidores y sacerdotes, en el acto movilizaron a la mitad del palacio para que dieran con ellos..

Únicamente se encontraron con un aprendiz de mago y su discípula…no fue fácil pero los hicieron hablar…

Por la noche, Seto y Atem regresaban al palacio, el pequeño castaño acompañado por el niño rubio de las afueras del pueblo, cuando fueron prácticamente emboscados por los servidores menores del faraón.

Los tres,…si, incluso Jouno…fueron llevados hasta el faraón…

El pequeño rubio había sido llevado hasta él para asegurar el éxito del castigo:

Ni Seto ni Atem podían acercarse a esos niños, ni salir del palacio siquiera, a partir de ese momento sólo debían dedicarse a sus estudios y tareas dentro del palacio, serían vigilados como prisioneros y para aquel que no cumpliera…había un castigo sobre otro.

Atem, siendo el príncipe no podía estar fuera del reino, ya que era bien sabido que a temprana edad debía hacerse cargo de éste, pero Seto…él fue enviado a otro palacio, comprendido por la misma dinastía…

El faraón era justo pero estricto…no era malo…después de todo, no conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos niños, menos los de su sobrino…

No importó cuánto llorará el pequeño príncipe…no hubo marcha atrás

Aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos también se vieron inundados por amargas lágrimas…durante varios días…durante varios años…

Seto hubiera deseado despedirse…al menos eso…

CONTINUAR

Ya mejor ni les digo nada…sé que un….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIL DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!!!...no arreglará nada pero…n.nU….ooohhh U en fin, ahora si que pasaron tantas pendejadas…fue un desmadre total estos meses…en muchos aspectos…ya saben…desvaríos…creo que se notó en el cap…todo rancio…todo bizarro… bien bastardo U …hasta me da pena responder sus reviews UU…

Hice esperar y todo para salir con esto…ya mejor me callo u.u

No quiero decirlo pero…ahora si juro que lo bueno empieza en el cap siguiente  
!!!!!! va a haber lemon…no digo de quien porque lo arruino todo…y explicaré con más detalle este cap…todo bastarrrdo 


	8. Preciada Oscuridad

El escenario…Egipto, cinco mil años antes del nacimiento del poderoso empresario Seto Kaiba, majestuosa tierra faraónica protegida y bendita por Ra, la divinidad del sol; poderoso y piadoso, la tierra de la enigmática y misteriosa cultura que apenas esta por presenciar el nacimiento de su nuevo gobernante, a quien había estado esperando desde hacía varios años, desde el primer día que Ra lo bendijo y lo reconoció como parte de la familia real, desde su nacimiento en carne.

Con escasos diecisiete años de vida contaba el príncipe cuando se vio obligado a mirar al pueblo y a la tierra que lo había visto nacer como elementos a los que debía guiar y proteger con la ayuda de los Dioses, aunque en ese tiempo la temprana edad no significaba realmente ser inmaduro, por el contrario, el príncipe había sido preparado desde mucho antes para tal suceso, el que, supuestamente, debía ser el día más importante de su vida.

Nueve largos años habían pasado desde que su preparación se volvió más ardua e intensa, desde que por órdenes de su padre, el faraón de la dinastía en "turno", tuvo que ser aislado para concentrarse en sus estudios.

Posiblemente el faraón había sido demasiado estricto con él, pero pensaba que era lo mejor para el pequeño príncipe, no podía permitir más interrupciones…

Sin embargo, otro había sido el destino de su primo, el hijo del sacerdote, sin duda, el más afectado por la decisión de sus superiores, bastante tiempo había pasado sin ver aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos…

Tanto tiempo y nadie, con excepción del sacerdote, sabía del pequeño….

El aún príncipe Atem deseaba poder volver a ver a sus viejos amigos y a su primo…

Aunque fuera unos minutos antes de la ceremonia en la que debía asumir la responsabilidad de toda una dinastía…los necesitaba, simplemente eso…

----------------------------------------

A tale from the thousand lake

Capítulo 8

Preciada oscuridad

----------------------------------------

Escasas horas faltaban para la ceremonia en la cual Atem debía subir al trono, todos los preparativos ya estaban previamente revisados, todo en su lugar y todo debía estar perfecto para el nuevo rey, los sirvientes, los sacerdotes y uno de los factores más importantes, el conjunto de artículos milenarios que debían ser heredados a sus nuevos portadores o que debían permanecer con los más sabios y preparados.

La mayoría de los herederos ya se encontraban en el palacio, aunque se desconocía quiénes eran, únicamente los más altos sacerdotes y los nuevos portadores sabían la respuesta a la incógnita.

Todos, menos una…la heredera al milenario collar de enigmáticos poderes, los cuales daban al portador el don de prever los hechos del futuro así como conocer y ahondar en los del pasado.

La bella, misteriosa y futura sacerdotisa de nombre Isis.

Era la noche previa a la ceremonia y ella aún estaba en su pequeña y escondida vivienda, algo alejada del pueblo cercano al palacio, aunque segura para una familia de cuidadores de tumbas, como a la que pertenecía la joven Isis.

Durante días enteros había estado visitando la tumba de sus padres, rezando y meditando en privado, como futura sacerdotisa conocía perfectamente sus nuevas responsabilidades y a pesar de que no era guardiana de tumbas tenía un amplio conocimiento del tema, esto, por su padre, para el que sólo existía una prioridad: servirle al faraón.

No por nada había sido elegida por los Dioses, en boca de los sacerdotes mayores, para ser pilar de la majestuosa tierra.

Sus propios preparamientos le habían obligado a alejarse de toda rutina, la noticia no había resultado fácil, a pesar de que se trataba de una muy esperada por la familia desde tiempo atrás, ansiada incluso por ella misma.

Aunque no estaba del todo sola, mientras ella permanecía en su aislamiento temporal, su hermano, Marik, que supuestamente no debía saber nada de la responsabilidad recientemente heredada a su hermana, aunque ya estaba bastante bien enterado…

Siendo un cuidador de tumbas, no era de esperarse que fuera tan hábil e intrépido, aunque eran habilidades que desde temprana edad habían resaltado en él y que al llevar una vida tan sedentaria como es la de un cuidador de tumbas, por obvias razones, no debía desarrollar…

Su padre nunca entendió porque el muchacho rubio siempre había sido tan despierto, tan inteligente, audaz, hábil con las labores manuales e intrépido, incluso, en ocasiones llegaba a ser un tanto arrogante y ambicioso…

La tarea de un cuidador de tumbas exigía inteligencia, si, pero no necesariamente las habilidades que éste había desarrollado…

Su padre llego a dudar en iniciarlo en el ritual de los guardianes, pero después de todo era su único hijo varón…no tenía opción…

Isis sospechaba de su hermano, pero tenía sus dudas por lo que decidió seguir teniéndole confianza ciega.

Era un enigma para todos, menos para dos personas…

Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, unas horas para que tuviera que decirle "adiós" a su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba, y todo por una razón, una que según Isis él no conocía…

Y no podía verla ni decir nada al respecto porque se delataría a sí mismo…

Aunque no lo demostraba, le dolía la partida de Isis de sobremanera e ir en contra del destino resultaba imposible…

Esa noche salió a escondidas, como casi todas las anteriores, a contemplar el inmenso manto oscuro que envolvía la tierra de Ra, el cielo.

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar a Isis, pero su decisión de mantenerse sumiso ante la situación era firme, no iría muy lejos de su casa, sólo se quedaría sentado sobre el pozo cercano a la misma, observando el infinito.

El frío era bastante intenso, aunque no le importó, las fuertes ráfagas de viento despeinaban sus claros cabellos, golpeaban sus brazos desnudos, llevaba puesta la vestimenta típica de los cuidadores de tumbas pero le había cortado las mangas, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de sentimientos; enojo, tristeza, soledad…

En medio de la oscuridad y en esos momentos…ya todo le daba igual…

De repente, una ligera brisa pareció acariciar sus mejillas y una lágrima, sólo una, resbaló por su mejilla izquierda hasta su barbilla…

La expresión en su cara comenzó a cambiar, sus facciones se distorsionaron, poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos y finalmente se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no pudo evitar romper en llanto, gemía y sollozaba en silencio, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas.

-Ay por favor…-escuchó una voz muy cercana a él y bastante conocida.

Casi en el acto, levantó la cara, soltó sus piernas y limpió las lágrimas, no podía mostrarse débil ante él…

Marik: Oye no me espantes así…-dijo con voz ronca, debido a su llanto, y queriendo ocultar su tristeza.

Bakura: ¿Te espanté? La próxima vez gritaré cuando esté a unos mmm…5 kilómetros de aquí, ¿te parece?

El guardián de tumbas no dijo nada, sólo observó sus pies, que se mantenían suspendidos en el aire ya que seguía sentado sobre la cubierta del pozo.

Bakura: Perdón…es que no sabía que un roba tumbas tenía que avisarle al cuidador cuando se acercaba- respondió con tono irónico y acercándose cada vez más al rubio, exactamente a su rostro.

Marik siguió callado, aunque comenzó a desviar la mirada hacia el ladrón de tumbas, su cercanía empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Lo conocía desde hacía casi nueve años, de él había aprendido tantas habilidades al acompañarle en secreto a casi todas sus "misiones" en plan de "sólo juego" y "amigos"…durante todo ese tiempo, y más recientemente que habían dejado a la infancia muy atrás, ese tipo de acercamientos ya era frecuente, aunque siempre era lo mismo, cuando Bakura notaba que estaba tan rojo y nervioso que casi echaba humo por los oídos, se alejaba de él haciendo un comentario irónico y burlándose.

Pero esa noche algo pareció cambiar…

Sintió su respiración más cerca, más cálida, el ligero roce de sus mejillas… miró de reojo al ladrón, su escultural cuerpo, aquella piel más oscura que la suya, sus cabellos despeinados, blancos casi grises pero a la vez con brillo a pesar de la oscuridad, pero sobre todo…esa mirada…

No le conocía esa mirada…nunca antes se la había visto…parecía estarlo retando y a la vez estaba sonriendo, pero no era esa sonrisa burlona o de sádico psicópata asesino desgraciado que acostumbraba a tener…no sabía cómo describirla pero lo hacía sentir nervioso, temeroso y bastante tímido a la vez.

Sabía que nuevamente estaba sonrojado y el ladrón lo estaba disfrutando, quería apartarse de él, aventarlo y echarse a correr pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que brazos y piernas le temblaban, su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado de sobremanera y algo en su interior le decía que siguiera ahí…

Tan nervioso estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando el albino comenzó a acercarse aún más, cerrando los ojos en cada proximidad aunque nunca por completo, quería seguir mirándolo de esa manera.

En un repentino acto, Marik giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, con el rostro completamente rojo, aunque Bakura reaccionó aún más rápido que él, tomándole la barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

Bakura: Te lo advertí…-comenzó a decirle en un tono casi de regaño y amenaza- ¿pero tu querías saber porque tu hermanita te dejaba no?- realmente no esperaba ese comentario, pero agradeció que fuera eso…y no otra cosa.

Y era verdad, Marik conocía parte del destino de su hermana por Bakura, quien como nuevo líder de los ladrones de tumbas debía conocer todo cuanto chisme circulara tanto dentro como fuera del palacio, hacía unas semanas le había contado al rubio, muy a su manera, lo que había escuchado acerca de Isis, aunque le advirtió previamente, otra vez a su manera, del peso de la noticia y Marik aceptó recibirla.

Marik: ¡Déjame solo!- reaccionó girando su cabeza nuevamente hacia otro lado, las lágrimas volvían a brotar…

La fría brisa volvió a golpearle el rostro, limpiando y secando las únicas lágrimas que fue capaz de derramar, aunque le provocó un escalofrío al principio, le sirvió para calmarse, por un momento pensó en volver a darse vuelta para disculparse con Bakura pero sabía que era inútil, el ladrón no aceptaría algo como eso, al contrario, seguramente le golpearía y se burlaría de él…

Algún tiempo pasó y Marik seguía con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza baja, pegada al hombro, escondiéndose…algunos minutos y Bakura no hacía nada, lo cual comenzaba a preocupar al rubio, empezó a creer que ya no estaba ahí por lo que miró hacia el otro lado para verificar.

Efectivamente…el ladrón albino ya no se encontraba en su lugar y la tristeza se apoderó de él nuevamente, en esos momentos ya sólo se preguntaba si regresaría…o lo había hecho enfadar por su actitud algo infantil.

Comenzaba a sumergirse más en sus pensamientos cuando un gran, pero cálido, peso sobre su espalda mientras que su estómago era rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes.

Bakura: Estas demasiado frío- dijo muy cerca de su oído ya que tenia la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Marik.

El rubio no dijo nada, se quedó completamente paralizado por el repentino acto del ladrón, nunca lo hubiera esperado, hasta pensaba que ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Sólo lo miró de reojo, nuevamente respirando agitadamente y muy nervioso.

Bakura: Aja…¿no es el mejor clima verdad?...ni el mejor lugar…- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza y volviendo el roce de sus mejillas más intenso.

Marik si que estaba nervioso, una cosa era que el ladrón sólo se le acercara y lo viera con una cara de pervertido depravado y otra que lo estuviera abrazando tan….tan…de esa forma!

Por otra parte, ¿Por qué diablos mencionaba el clima? ¿Mejor para qué? Y…¿lugar?, el guardián de tumbas no quería imaginar cosas, después de todo, Bakura era un experto para confundirlo, aunque estaba acostumbrado a "esperar lo inesperado" por parte de Bakura…

El ladrón lo soltó para poder quitarse la túnica roja que siempre acostumbraba a llevar, el guardián lo observaba de reojo, extrañado, aún bastante nervioso.

Marik: Pero que diab…-dijo en voz baja aunque fue interrumpido.

Bakura le había puesto su túnica sobre los hombros para después pasar su brazo derecho por la espalda, la nuca y finalmente el hombro del rubio, mientras que pasaba el izquierdo por debajo de sus rodillas, para cargarlo.

Marik: ¿Qu…q…qué…qué haces oo?- dijo el rubio bastante sonrojado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el bien formado pecho del albino.

El "grave robber" no dijo una sola palabra, sólo comenzó a caminar con Marik en brazos, eso ya comenzaba a preocupar al joven guardián…

……………………………………………………

Minutos después, ambos ya se encontraban en la vivienda subterránea del cuida tumbas, casi no se alcanzaba a percibir el frío del exterior, era un lugar bastante cálido aunque algo tenebroso por estar casi entre tinieblas, únicamente unas cuantas velas iluminaban al par.

Era bastante amplia, aunque sólo había un par de cámaras (o como se llamen…cuartos, pues) el de Marik y el que debió pertenecer a sus padres, en el que actualmente dormía Isis…pero no esa noche.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en su cama, aún con la túnica de Bakura, éste, por su parte, acababa de depositarlo en su lecho y estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo como siempre, con indiferencia, lo que terminó por asustar a Marik.

Marik: Bakura yo…- comenzó diciendo pero éste volteó hacia otro lado rápidamente, no entendía qué diablos le pasaba, nunca actuaba así, nunca antes había estado tan serio, ni había sido tan atento…amable…no Bakura.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de los dos, por más que Marik intentaba no mirarlo, le resultaba imposible.

Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo así, con la mitad del cuerpo desnuda, su bien formado abdomen y pecho, sus brazos fuertes y su espalda amplia, eso sin mencionar la piel perfectamente bronceada, la enigmática mirada…

Volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez inconscientemente, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y entre las piernas.

Estaba tan perdido observando al ladrón que no se percató que él ya se había dado cuenta de que era observado.

Sabía perfectamente a que se debía el sonrojo del guardián, no pudo evitar reír para sí mismo, aunque Marik no pudo notarlo debido a la poca iluminación.

Bakura aprovechó el momento y rápidamente se hincó sobre la cama, sorprendiendo al rubio, a quien no le dio tiempo ni de respirar, tan rápido como se había acercado a él, lo empujó hacia atrás con un solo brazo par que quedara recostado por completo sobre la cama y él, con las rodillas a los costados del cuerpo del guardián.

Marik: Ba…

Bakura: Cállate

Al instante, el cuida tumbas se puso a la defensiva, sabía lo precipitado que podía llegar a ser el ladrón y quien sabe que tanta cosa tenía en la mente en esos momentos, quizás si lo había hecho enojar con su actitud en el exterior…¿de qué era capaz el ladrón?

Rápidamente, Marik intentó zafarse del poderoso brazo de su contraparte aunque sin éxito, ya que al sentir tal acto el ladrón rápidamente lo volvió a empujar contra la cama, esta vez con ambos brazos.

Hizo lo mismo con las piernas obteniendo el mismo resultado, Bakura lo tenía completamente aprisionado.

Su respiración se intensificó, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco y su transpiración corporal.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por intentar zafarse del albino, aunque empleaba todas sus fuerzas no podía hacer nada contra el experimentado ladrón de tumbas, sólo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo eso pasara cuanto antes.

Tenía la cabeza contra la cama y la mitad de su rostro estaba hundida en la misma, casi como en un reflejo entre abrió el ojo derecho y miró a Bakura con temor, comenzó a pensar lo peor cuando, aún en medio de la oscuridad, pudo notar cómo se le formaba una tenebrosa sonrisa al ladrón y no sólo eso, sus ojos, vacíos e inexpresivos, parecían brillar con emoción, deseo…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejo de luchar, su respiración agitada fue calmándose al grado de que ya sólo se alcanzaban a percibir débiles gemidos, aunque no dejaba de estar nervioso y casi muerto del miedo.

Prácticamente estaba sudando frío, rogándole a los dioses que todo terminara…hundió la mitad de la cara por completo en la cama y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Acto seguido, comenzó a sentir cómo la presión sobre sus hombros era mayor y sintió un frío en el pecho, seguido de un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco, pero el miedo pronto se convirtió en una curiosidad tremenda…

El ladrón albino se estaba acercando a su rostro como lo había hecho varios minutos atrás y comenzaba a dejar de ejercer presión sobre su cuerpo, apoyando los codos sobre la cama. Cada segundo que pasaba podía percibir más cerca el cálido cuerpo de su "maestro", curiosamente, su respiración también se escuchaba agitada.

Marik quedó en silencio casi total cuando la punta de su nariz alcanzó a tocar la de Bakura, la cercanía de ambos nunca antes había sido tan marcada, el guardián se sonrojó sin notarlo y el ladrón sólo tomó su rostro bruscamente, poniendo la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla, finalmente obligó a sus labios a rozarse mutuamente.

AL principio fue un contacto leve, que duró cuando mucho un par de segundos ya que después el mismo que lo había empezado lo intensificó, explorando con su lengua la boca del guardián, sin pasar inadvertido por algún rincón, quería probarla toda, como si necesitase recordar cada milímetro.

Marik, instintivamente volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez, no tan forzadamente, en un principio dudó en corresponder, pero se vio obligado por la intensidad de dicho contacto entre ambos, como si el ladrón le estuviese obligando a responderle.

De igual manera, por mero instinto, quizás deseo, el rubio rodeo el cuello de su contraparte con ambos brazos, acariciando su largo y claro cabello, mientras que le besaba, Bakura pasó su brazo por la espalda de Marik, obligándolo a arquearla para levantarse levemente de la cama, lo cual le permitió bajar hasta sus caderas y posteriormente, a sus nalgas, pudo acariciar con mayor libertad aquella zona que tanto había deseado explorar.

El guardián se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, inconscientemente agradeció a la poca iluminación ya que si Bakura le hubiese visto en ese estado probablemente se burlaría de él.

Ahora él intensificaba el beso, acariciando, no sólo el cabello y la cabeza del ladrón, sino también su amplia y bien formada espalda.

Unos minutos más duró el contacto entre ambas bocas, hasta que Bakura rompió con él, separándose del rostro del guardián y obligándolo a poner sus brazos a los costados, sujetándolo por las muñecas, ya no tan bruscamente, para comenzar a recorrer su cuello dejando un rastro de besos y leves mordiscos que se iban intensificando.

La respiración del guardián volvía a agitarse y comenzaba a dejar escapar leves gemidos, que era exactamente lo que Bakura esperaba que pasara para proseguir con la operación…

Volvió a soltarlo, aunque seguía prácticamente encima de éste, sólo para quitarse lo que quedaba de su vestimenta habitual.

Aunque la luz era escasa, Marik pudo contemplar por completo el cuerpo desnudo del que era su "maestro", musculoso, bronceado…perfecto…la mayoría del tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de sólo apreciarle de la cintura para arriba y parte de las piernas.

Ahora conocía el resto; sus caderas y muslos, pero lo que sin duda llamó su atención en el primer instante, fue la potente erección que se presentaba en medio de sus piernas, que no había podido notar por lo abultado de la túnica que recientemente se había quitado.

Sus mejillas…no, todo su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder, no pudo evitar pensar que él estaba igual que su contraparte, a esas alturas, ya no tenía duda de qué era lo que quería hacer el ladrón.

Bakura regresó a buscar el pecho del rubio, despojándolo de la túnica de los cuida tumbas, arrancándola de su cuerpo y haciéndola a un lado sin importar donde quedara, aunque no le extrañó en lo más mínimo al guardián, le conocía más que cualquier otro y sabía que no sería suave, quizás considerado pero para nada suave…Bakura podía ser muchas cosas pero no era nada delicado, se movía con la misma gracia que tiene una estampida en medio de una cristalería.

Una vez que el pecho de Marik estuvo completamente vulnerable, Bakura hizo lo suyo; empezando por el cuello, siguiendo el rastro de saliva que había dejado con anterioridad, mientras escuchaba los gemidos provenientes del cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo, ahora más intensos, ya que no sólo la lengua del ladrón lo estaba seduciendo, sino que se había sumado el fuerte roce de su ardiente miembro contra sus propias piernas y muslos, aún sin llegar al suyo.

Bakura siguió explorando aquel terreno virgen hasta ese momento, marcándolo con besos y mordiscos, deteniéndose en los pezones, jugueteando con su lengua durante breves instantes, mientras que su discípulo sólo se dejaba llevar, exigiendo desesperadamente cada vez más del ladrón por medio de sus gemidos, que aunque no lo sabía, estaban teniendo efecto en éste, incitándolo cada vez más.

Adelantándose a lo que Marik sólo tenía en mente, bajó una mano rápidamente hasta las caderas del guardián, pasando por sus muslos para llegar finalmente a su meta…

Bakura comenzó a poseer el miembro de su discípulo tan repentina y desesperadamente que los gemidos de éste cambiaron a gritos de placer.

El ladrón no pudo retrasar más la hora en la que el guardián debía ser sólo suyo, tenía que poseerlo cuanto antes.

Sin apartar una mano del miembro del rubio, lo cargó levemente para que le diera la espalda, dándole vuelta, su pecho desnudo quedó apoyado contra la cama, al mismo tiempo que escondía la cara entre las sedosas sábanas que le rodeaban, aunque no podía dejar de gritar el nombre de su mentor, rogándole para que continuara.

Aunque el ladrón no prosiguió, lo cual extraño a Marik…

Despegando el rostro levemente de la cama, el rubio volteó a ver de reojo a Bakura, encontrándose con una expresión que nunca había visto en éste.

Parecía una de curiosidad y a la vez de deseo por continuar…

Bakura: Esto supondría una barrera para mi…-comenzó diciendo.

Aunque al principio sus palabras no tuvieron sentido para su contraparte, sólo hasta que éste comenzó a recorrer su espalda con el dedo índice, entonces recordó las sagradas escrituras…lo que había marcado su destino, el sello de los guardianes de tumbas sobre su espalda.

Por un segundo creyó que el ladrón se había arrepentido que no proseguiría…

Bakura: Eres sagrado…supuestamente estas prohibido para alguien como yo- comentó antes de agacharse hasta su oído- y tu sabes que a mi me encanta violar lo sagrado…adoro lo prohibido…es más excitante así.

Pero que equivocado había estado el guardián al pensar que Bakura retrocedería, apenas estaba asimilando sus palabras cuando sintió como su espalda era "profanada" del mismo modo que su pecho mientras que el ladrón seguía masturbándolo.

Marik: Quien…lo hubiera pensado…-dijo entre gemidos, pero Bakura seguía con lo suyo- un ladrón y un cuida tumbas…

El albino sólo dejó escapar una leve carcajada, que más bien parecía de ironía.

Marik: Bakura…yo…

No pudo terminar, ya que sintió como el ladrón le volvía a dar la vuelta nuevamente de manera brusca y repentina.

Estando de frente, ambos se miraron, estando en medio de las sombras…

Pasaron varios segundos así, con sus cortadas y agitadas respiraciones como único sonido, acompañadas de gemidos ahora débiles y por primera vez en toda la noche…y quizás todo lo que llevaba de vida y el resto de ella…Bakura se mostró suave y delicado, posiblemente hasta cariñoso…

Acarició muy suavemente la mejilla de su contraparte con el dorso de la mano, pasando un dedo por sus labios, dibujando el contorno de los mismos, recordando como los había hecho suyos no mucho tiempo atrás.

Ante esto, Marik abrió los ojos de par en par, con brillo en ellos, nunca creyó conocer esa faceta de su, ahora, amante, y sabía que no podría verla con frecuencia por lo que decidió apreciar cada segundo, por mínimo que fuera, de aquel momento.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar varias lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos.

Y por si fuera poco y no conforme con lo anterior, el leve llanto del guardián provocó que el albino volviera a buscar los labios de éste para iniciar un beso, tierno y lleno de sentimiento a diferencia de los anteriores, y que también fue más prolongado.

Minutos después, Bakura ya estaba preparando a su amante para el momento culmine.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, y acercándose a su oído le susurró varias palabras.

Bakura: No es mi estilo….pero…trataré de…no lastimarte…-advirtió bastante excitado, deseaba continuar cuanto antes.

El rubio asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. Con los ojos cerrados, el rostro escondido en el cuello y hombro de su amante, rodeando la espalda de éste con ambos brazos y aferrándose a él fuertemente, se preparó para lo que seguía…

Finalmente, el albino hizo que el rubio rodeará su cadera con sus piernas y comenzó a entrar en él, primero lentamente, arrebatando gemidos bastante sonoros de su amante, y después tomó su ritmo, brusco, rápido y violento.

Sólo tenía en mente poseer al guardián, hacerlo suyo de una sola vez.

El dolor se apoderó de Marik, era uno que no se podía comparar con nada que hubiese vivido con anterioridad pero que poco a poco comenzaba a transformarlo en puro placer. Para esto, los besos y caricias improvisadas por el ladrón ayudaron bastante, estaba manejando la situación bastante bien, al menos no lo había lastimado…mucho.

Marik empezó a moverse junto con su amante cuando el dolor hubo, casi, desaparecido, gemía y gritaba junto con él, dejándose guiar por el ritmo que éste le imponía, siendo presa de las caricias que sólo en sueños había sentido.

El albino volvió a besarlo y justo en ese momento, sintió cómo un tremendo alivio se apoderaba de cada centímetro que conformaba su ser, el momento culmine había llegado para ambos…

…………………………………………………………………

Una hora más tarde…

-Bakura...-llamó el guardián por segunda vez

Pero el ladrón no respondió, permaneció tranquilamente callado, refugiándose en las tinieblas, mientras la débil luz del fuego, que nacía de las velas, apenas dejaba ver su rostro.

Su silencio se debía a que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, hundido en su propia meditación al mismo tiempo que experimentaba una mezcla, una revolución de nuevos sentimientos, ciertamente, una batalla contra sí mismo tenía como escenario su propio cuerpo.

Misma revolución que Marik no notó ni sintió, en parte, por la oscuridad y por otra por que el ladrón era un experto para mostrarse frío e insensible.

El guardián le llamó por tercera vez, ahora empleando un tono de voz triste y preocupado, tantos sentimientos y emociones vividos y revelados en una sola noche y todo se reducía a la respuesta que el ladrón estaba a punto de dar.

Sus temores habían tomado forma; un nudo en la garganta, y también comenzó a meditar, a recordar la atracción que tuvo hacía el ladrón desde el primer instante, aunque no sabía como llamarle a esa sensación al principio, era demasiado inexperto, se trataba de un pequeño niño de escasos ocho años.

El silencio del albino se prolongaba y su amante comenzaba a creer lo peor, que había sido utilizado como un simple objeto, como un vil y burdo juguete sexual…

Al caer en la cuenta de ello, se levantó de la cama, sentándose en la misma, quedando con la espalda y el pecho desnudos, necesitaba una respuesta pronta…

La cual fue una inesperada…

El albino se levantó tan rápido como era costumbre en él, abrazó fuertemente al rubio igual de rápido, rodeándolo de lleno con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo intenso el contacto entre sus cuerpos desnudos y escondió la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del guardián, el cual comenzó a besar y a recorrer con suaves y tiernos mordiscos.

Marik rompió en llanto, sabía el significado de tal acción, no era lo que esperaba pero si lo que quería, lo que deseaba.

Marik: Te…amo…-le susurró al oído, aspirando la embriagante fragancia que emanaba del cabello de su amante.

Bakura no respondió, realmente no esperaba nada más de él, al menos no palabras ya que al término de la frase éste comenzó a besarlo de una manera posesiva, desesperada pero que de alguna forma daba la respuesta que esperaba.

……………………………………………………………………

Pasaron las horas tranquilamente, la luz matutina de un nuevo día acariciaba la tierra majestuosa del faraón, una tierra que clamaba por ver a su nuevo gobernador.

El guardián de tumbas despertó poco después que el ladrón, que ya se había vestido y le daba la espalda, sentado en la cama.

Marik: Ho…hola…Bakura…- dijo en voz baja, agradeciendo que el ladrón no pudiera ver su sonrojado rostro.

Bakura: Vístete que no tengo tiempo para esto.

Marik: …

Bakura: Necesito conocer al nuevo imbécil….tu sabes, el dueño de la tumba que profanaré en un futuro no muy lejano- explicó, con tono de maldad.

Marik: Ah si…cierto…yo…-se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse torpemente.

Bakura: Y a sus nuevos lame sandalias, realmente no entiendo para qué diablos necesita seis jodidas sombras que le estén cuidando su real trasero.

Marik: …

El guardián entendió la indirecta, con todo lo que había pasado se olvidó completamente de Isis…aunque desde un inicio sabía que no se podían despedir…y que la entrada a la ceremonia de los sacerdote estaba restringida a un grupo muy selecto y pequeño, sin embargo sabía que iba con su "mentor", para el que no habia puerta, barrera o cárcel que le detuviera.

Marik: ¿Qué sabes de los sacerdotes?

Bakura: Ya te lo dije pelos necios, aún para mí es escasa la información

Marik: Ya veo…

Bakura: Únicamente sé que llegara alguien "de tierras lejanas"

Marik: ¿ Un extranjero de sacerdote?

Bakura: No seas estúpido niño, va contra las reglas del fanfarrón…ejem…faraón…

Marik: …

Bakura: Quiero decir, regresará…alguien.

Marik: ¿Alguien?

Bakura: ¿Qué estas sordo?

Marik: -.-U

Minutos más tarde, el guardián terminó de vestirse y ya estaba listo para emprender el recorrido hasta el palacio…para "infiltrarse" en él.

Mientras que, Bakura había optado por meditar en privado.

Bakura: Más le vale al inútil hijo del viejo sacerdote que sea él, el que regrese…si no…terminaré pagándole con su propia muerte…si… es una idea mucho mejor…

Apenas salían de la guarida subterránea y Marik ya se había posicionado delante de Bakura y empezado a caminar, cuando el ladrón de tumbas cogió a su, ahora, amante del hombro y lo jaló hacia atrás, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, para abrazarlo con fuerza e iniciar un apasionado y prolongado beso…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Mi señor…

En el palacio, la historia era otra, días atrás, sus habitantes se preparaban para recibir a su nuevo rey y a su escolta.

Uno de los futuros seis sacerdotes, el mismo que había regresado de tierras lejanas, había pasado días enteros, desde su retorno, en sus antiguos aposentos, escondido en las sombras, solitario y casi como ausente.

Otro de los sacerdotes había ordenado que se respetara su soledad hasta el momento crucial, en el que algún servidor del mismo tenía que dar el aviso para acudir a la celebración más importante de su vida.

-Es tiempo mi señor…

El futuro sacerdote permaneció bajo la protección de la oscuridad por segundos, el sirviente aguardó en silencio hasta que la sombría figura decidió afrontar su destino.

Así fue como salió a la luz el, ahora, adulto cuerpo del hijo del viejo sacerdote, portador y guardián del ojo milenario, su mirada había cambiado, muy atrás había dejado a aquella infantil, profunda y llena de inocencia, una que no regresaría jamás…y que había dado lugar a una aún más profunda, pero fría, dejaba ver una confianza excesiva en sí mismo, una mirada decidida…pero carente de algún otro sentimiento, vacía…

Los cabellos castaños seguían igual, las facciones infantiles y afeminadas habían desaparecido por completo, se trataba de un hombre ahora…

Un hombre que quería luchar en contra de su destino…

CONTINUARA….

Uyyy aggghhh XX finalmente acabé el capítulo, debía estar listo hace varias semanas pero aahh la hueva es grande , en fin…siento mucho no haber llegado aún a la parte de Joey/Seto pero de alguna manera tenía que dar una introducción ..en fin, llegan las vacaciones y podré escribir más seguido n.n, si no es que me traumo con algo más o.o …ooh Ra el ps2 si que es un vicio.

Weno, espero que les haya gustado )

AGUILA FANEL: Nuevo capítulo finalmente, gracias por el apoyo n.n aunque créeme el sufrimiento por el que pasaron los escuincles no es nada comparado con lo que viene XD, sip al fin el lemon aunque no de seto/Joey … eso viene después…¿Cuándo? Pronto pronto…espro o.o, en fin…gracias n.n

Guerrera Lunar: Exactamente, Kura mató al custodio y luego le echó el choro al jefazo para que no le hiciera nada a ninguno de los dos, aunque ni a Jouno ni a Seto les fue muy bien…sip, lo sé…pero serán felices…algún día pero así será XD

Tenshi Lain: Con respecto a tu pregunta, sip, Mahado y Mana si son de la serie, de hecho, se supone que son las vidas pasadas del Mago y la Maga Oscuros, un rollo del Ka…el alma para los egipcios, y demás cosas raras, de hecho yo tampoco he visto toda la serie, estaba en proceso de, pero desapareció la tipa que me pasaba los caps, de repente ha dejado de ir a la escuela la muy bastarda , ni siquiera he podido ver como abren a Yami Marik u.u, pero weno muchas gracias por el review )

Kendra Duvoa: Aki ta nuevo cap ) muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Olvidé a alguien ????...creo que nu n.nU pero como siempre soy muy descuidada ahí me avisan n.-, por cierto, alguien me puede decir en qué coño van en Slam (Nickelodeon) ??? ya se llevó a cabo el duelo entre Yugi y Kaiba???? Que paso con Joey ??? es que mi tele pasó a valer madres y sólo la puedo usar para jugar Play (uy que sacrificada yo) ya no puedo ver Yugi ni Sonic TT ni las luchas .


End file.
